El corazon sin recuedos
by Gaby34355
Summary: Esta es la historia de una chica que pierde sus recuerdos en un accidente y que los va recordando durante el transcurso de segundo curso, tanto su vida escolar como la colegial, tambien descrubre porque perdio la memoria y quien la empujo...
1. Corazón sin recuerdos

_-Aquí informando desde el Colegio Sebastián de Benalcázar, una chica de 13 años acaba de caer del segundo piso de las instalaciones, la ambulancia se la llevó. ¿Cómo fue que tal chica pudo caer con semejantes instalaciones y nueva tecnología del colegio en las construcciones? ¿Esto afectará a la reputación del mejor colegio del país? Pues véalo aquí, después de unos momentos seguiremos informando acerca de la situación desde el Colegio Sebastián de Benalcázar.- _

"**CORAZÓN SIN RECUERDOS"**

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELA<strong>

_-_TODO VA A ESTAR BIEN MI NIÑA…NO TENGAS MIEDO, TUS PADRES ESTÁN CONTIGO Y NUNCA TE DEJARÁN.-escuchaba tenuemente la quebradiza voz de una mujer, abrí lentamente mis ojos sin embargo no podía definir nada de mi alrededor todo estaba borroso, me concentré en utilizar mis sentidos y pude escuchar el sonido oxidado de ruedas moviéndose a toda velocidad, pasé una de mis manos sobre lo que estaba acostada; era suave y blando, viré mi cabeza hacia mi brazo derecho y miré con sorpresa la mano con la que había tocado aquel suelo, ya que al haber movido la mano me había producido dolor.

-POR FAVOR NO TE MUEVAS.-pronunció una voz ronca a mí lado.-AÚN NO SABEMOS QUE TAN GRAVES SEAN TUS HERIDAS.-alcé mi vista ignorando al comentario y buscando la fuente de aquella voz, mi vista se aclaró un poco más, habían dos personas a cada extremo de mí, en total cuatro personas. Estaban… ¿empujando algo?

-HASTA AQUÍ PUEDEN LLEGAR, SEÑORES. PASAREMOS HACIA LA SALA DE OPERACIONES.-ordenó estrictamente la voz de una mujer, tal vez de unos treinta años.

-MI NIÑA, TODO ESTARÁ BIEN…PRONTO ESTAREMOS CONTIGO…POR FAVOR…RESISTÉ.-suplicó de nuevo la quebradiza voz de aquella mujer de antes, la regresé a ver; estaba…llorando ¿por qué?

-SUELTEN LA CAMILLA, POR FAVOR.-ordenó de nuevo.

_-¿La camilla…? Estaba en una camilla… ¿por qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me pasó?-_Me sentí inquieta, asustada y comencé a mirar hacia todos los lados tratando de buscar una salida o alguien que me responda…Mientras más lo hacía más dolor me causaba hasta que mi cuerpo; el cual antes no sentía, comenzó a moverse y tomar consciencia de los hechos que habían pasado provocándome un dolor totalmente insoportable. Grité con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡DEMONIOS! PASÓ EL TRANQUILIZANTE, ESTA COMENZANDO A SENTIR LA CAIDA. ¡RÁPIDO, TRAIGAN UNA DOSIS DE ANESTESIA!- gritó eufóricamente la mujer estricta. De mis ojos comenzaron a caer pequeñas lágrimas del dolor que me causaba mi cuerpo, vi como todas las personas que estaban en aquella habitación comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro a toda velocidad, conectando las máquinas, alistando las agujas, cogiendo toallas con las cuales limpiaban mi cuerpo, etc. De repente sentí un pequeño dolor en mi antebrazo, regresé a ver; alguien había insertado una inyección. Vi como aquel extraño líquido disminuía de la aguja y pasaba a ser parte de mi sangre. Arrugué el seño y cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Sentía como el dolor disminuía y de nuevo no sentía mi cuerpo; adquirí sueño.

Entreabrí mis ojos lentamente…observando mi situación con lo último que me quedaba de consciencia.

-PARECE QUE ESTÁ COMENZANDO EL EFECTO, YA NO SIENTE.-suspiró aliviada aquella mujer…-AHORA…-dijo mientras se encogía hacia mí y acariciaba mi rostro.-DUERME.-me dedicó una dulce sonrisa, yo obedientemente cerré mis ojos de nuevo y mi mente desapareció de la realidad.

* * *

><p><strong>POV NORMAL<strong>

-PARECE QUE AÚN NO DESPIERTA…-miró preocupada una mujer hacia una ventana que dejaba ver el interior de un cuarto, gracias a eso se podía observar a una muchacha descansando plácidamente en una cama, ella estaba conectada a varios aparatos.

-TRANQUILA, ESTÁ DESCANZANDO. ES NORMAL DESPUÉS DE AQUELLA OPERACIÓN…-trató de aliviar un hombre, quien posó su mano en el hombro de su esposa mirando con la misma preocupación a aquella ventana.

Atrás de ellos apareció una presencia, a lo cual los anteriores sintieron y se viraron rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿CÓMO ESTA?-preguntó la mujer con desesperación en sus ojos al doctor.

-ESTA FUERA DE PELIGRO.- a tal comentario los padres suspiraron aliviados.-PERO…-se tensaron.-RECIBIÓ UN FUERTE GOLPE EN LA CABEZA Y PUEDA QUE SE DÉ EL INUSUAL CASO DE LA AMNESIA, YA QUE EL GOLPE FUE EN LA ZONA DE LA MEMORIA DEL CEREBRO.-

-¿N-NO TIENE NADA MÁS?-pregunto angustiada.

-LE HICIMOS EXÁMENES EN TODA LA ZONA DEL CEREBRO PARA VER SI NO TENÍA INDICIOS DE UN TUMOR PERO, GRACIAS A DIOS NO FUE EL CASO. DIRÍA QUE FUE UN MILAGRO.-los padres miraron aliviados al doctor.

-¿Y…QUÉ QUIERE DECIR CON AMNESIA?-preguntó el padre.

-ME TEMO QUE…-el doctor regresó a ver a la ventana donde residía su paciente.-NO RECUERDA NADA, EL DAÑO FUE BASTANTE GRAVE. PUEDE QUE NO RECUERDE SU NOMBRE NI A USTEDES.-regresó a ver a los padres.

-¿QUÉ PODEMOS HACER…?-preguntó la mujer.

-PUEDE QUE CON EL TIEMPO…VIVIENDO EN SU ANTIGUA CASA, CON LAS PERSONAS QUE SOLÍA ESTAR…PUEDA QUE HAYA UNA PEQUEÑA POSIBILIDAD DE QUE RECUERDE…AUNQUE SEA UNA POSIBILIDAD DEL 20%.-

-¿EL 20%?-preguntaron al unísono los padres.

-SI.-

-¿Y QUÉ PASARÍA SI NO RECUERDA?-volvió a preguntar la mujer.

-TENDRÍA QUE EMPEZAR DE NUEVO. SI ESO PASARA…-dudó.- LOS TRATARÍA COMO EXTRAÑOS, SI ESO PASARA…DENLE TIEMPO A QUE LOS CONOZCA Y SE ACOPLE, SI ESO PASARA…NO LA PRESIONEN Y NO SE ASOMBREN DE SU FRIALDAD.-pronunció nostálgicamente a lo que los padres quedaron petrificados. Todos los años que habían pasado con su hija…todos esos años ella nunca los recordaría, aunque…tal vez sería lo mejor para ella, aunque futuramente los trate como extraños…-ESO ES LO QUE LES RECOMIENDO, SE LOS DIGO POR EXPERIENCIA.-parecía que aquel caso se le hacía muy personal a aquel doctor…Aunque en ese momento a los padres no les importaba, ansiaban ver a su hija.

-ENTONCES…ME RETIRO.-dijo fríamente. A unos cuantos minutos de que el doctor se fue aquella mujer con sus últimas fuerzas, logró aferrarse a la pared.

-MI HIJA…-susurró para caer desmayada.

* * *

><p>Después de varios días, aquella chica seguía en un profundo sueño tal bella durmiente fuera, con la diferencia de que esto no era un cuento de hadas. Los padres seguían visitándola y trasnochando a su lado, a veces se les permitía entrar a verla otras veces se tenían que conformar con verla desde afuera (ya que su hija estaba muy delicada y con el más mínimo germen podría empeorar), algunos días venían antiguos amigos de ella a dejarle flores y desearle que se recupere, no obstante los días de tortura seguían pasando y habían varios indicios de que quedara en coma. Sin embargo los padres seguían con la esperanza de que despertaría. Hasta que un día dejaron entrar a la mujer, ella se sentó al lado de la chica y cayó dormida a su lado mientras sostenía su mano. (No son tan descorazonados como para no dejar que su madre toque levemente a su hija -.-…así que no le dijeron nada.)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELA<strong>

Me sentía en un sueño eterno después de aquel incidente de la camilla, dormí ya que la sonrisa de aquella mujer hizo que la obedeciera solo que, ahora…no puedo despertar. Bueno…de todos modos no recuerdo nada, y no creo que nadie me espere… ¿no es algo malo, cierto?

Seguiré durmiendo…eso es lo que debo hacer.

De repente sentí calor en mi mano… ¿alguien me está sosteniendo la mano? ¿Quién…? Es tan cálida…me pregunto quién será… ¿me necesita? Si es así quiero verla…QUIERO VERLA.

Con ese pensamiento me obligué a abrir los ojos, fuera lo que fuera quería ver a aquella persona… ¿por qué? No lo sé, simplemente quiero verla. Es muy difícil abrir los ojos mi cuerpo no me responde… ¿qué hago? En una señal de auxilio, con desesperación, apreté la mano con la que sostenía la mía con fuerza, era lo único que podía hacer…por favor…responde…quiero verte…Decía en mi interior. QUIERO DESPERTAR. Más sentimientos se mezclaron dentro de mí…hasta que después de un rato logré, por fin, abrir mis ojos. Acudí al habla.

-A-AH…-era lo único que podía expresar. Sentí como algo se movió al lado mío, me obligué a virar mi cabeza hacia esa dirección. Me quedé absorta…era aquella mujer que lloraba en ese entonces… ¿por qué estaba a mi lado? ¿Quién es? Podría ser que…

Mi cabeza hizo corto circuito y dentro de mi mente se mostró una singular imagen… Era una mujer de cabellos rojizos, ojos avellana los cuales mostraban calidez, era…una mujer vivaz, llena de vida, siempre sonreía y decía que me quería mucho. Las escenas cambiaron y se mostró a varias sombras alrededor mío…

-NUNCA SE LAS DARÉ…ELLA…ELLA…¡ES MI HIJA!-gritó aquella mujer, me abrazaba protectoramente mientras sus ojos avellana se mostraban en un mar de lágrimas pero al mismo tiempo con una mirada de tremenda determinación. Las escenas cambiaron de nuevo…ahora estas me mostraron escenas de una familia, un padre, una madre y…YO…Corté las escenas por mí misma aunque ahí no terminaban…pero, ahora sé quien es…

-MI MADRE…-susurré. Ella se despertó al escuchar mi voz. Me regresó a ver con asombro, después de un rato reaccionó; lloró y me abrazó a lo cual me dolió un montón pero, no reclamé.

-S-SI…SOY TU MADRE…Y NUNCA TE DEJARÉ SOLA…NUNCA TE ABANDONARÉ…SIEMPRE ESTARÉ CONTIGO…MI BELA.-No pude corresponder al abrazo ya que esos santos cables no me dejaban pero…sentí un tremendo y extraño alivio al escucharla decir eso, ahora recuerdo…Me llamo Isabela Rodríguez pero las personas que me tienen cariño me llaman Bela y vivo con mi madre y padre…creo.

Después de eso, mi madre se limpió sus lágrimas y salió corriendo a toda velocidad de la habitación con una sonrisa (¿No que no me iba a dejar sola ¬¬…?) Ignoré mis comentarios internos y observé aquella habitación…

-QUE DEMONIOS -.-…-me dije, no era por reclamar pero era la peor habitación que haya visto. Paredes totalmente grises y un ventanal donde todo el mundo me observaba… (Que pena O/O) Ignoré a las personas que me veían desde fuera como si fuera animal de exhibición y seguí viendo la habitación, tenía algunas flores y cartas al lado mío…Con todas mis fuerzas alcancé un paquete y las olí…-ROSAS…-me dije sonriendo mientras me movía en la cama. Con las rosas en mis manos seguí viendo la habitación, seguía convenciéndome de que era la peor habitación que había visto…Mmm…un closet café oscuro, una entrada para el baño color grisáceo… ¿Qué onda con el gris? -.-…Una silla con un cojín en forma de bellota… ¡Ah! Y un plasma. Paré en seco, lentamente regresé… ¿¡UN PLASMA!? Amo esta habitación *-*… ¡No! ¡Reacciona mujer! ¡No te dejes engañar por el mundo prohibido del dinero…! ¡NO! ¡NIÑA MALA…! ¡PIENSA EN TU SITUACIÓN! ¡PIENSA POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TODO ES DE COLOR GRIS Y NEGRO! ¡PIENSA!

-Ahora que lo pienso… (Recién pienso ¬¬…) ¿Qué demonios hago en una habitación gris? Y…-regresé a ver en donde estaba sentada *al ver el plasma se sentó y arrojó las rosas*

-UNA… ¿UNA CAMA? Y QUÉ ES ESTO…-dije mientras sujetaba aterrada al suero.-¡TENGO UN TUBO EN MI PIEL! O.O….-grité a todo pulmón a lo que los que estaban afuera me regresaron a ver como loca, simplemente miré hacia otra parte fingiendo que no fui la que gritó, aunque fue inútil ya que algunos se rieron levemente desde afuera. Me sonrojé y pronuncié algunas maldiciones por debajo.

-VAMOS… ¿POR QUÉ TODO ES DE COLOR GRIS Y NEGRO?-susurré con la esperanza de borrar de mi memoria el papelón de antes.-NO ME DIGAN QUE….O.o…-en mi cara desaparecieron todos los colores dejando lo que se conoce como blanco puro.- ¡¿ME IBAN A HACER FUNERAL O QUE?!-volví a gritar.-QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ …-dije con la esperanza de que alguien me conteste. Hasta que…

-B-BELA…-susurró la voz ronca de un hombre desde la puerta. Regresé a ver impresionada; mi madre vino y trajo consigo a una persona muy conocida y estimada para mí.

-P…PADRE.-susurré a lo que se sorprendió.- ¿QUÉ PASA?-pregunté.- ¿QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ?-dije mientras desviaba mi mirada hacia la habitación. Después de unos segundos sentí el perfume de mi padre cerca de mí y antes de darme cuenta me estaba abrazando de la misma forma que madre hizo antes. Me impresioné un poco.

-ESTAS BIEN…-susurró aliviado.-ME RECUERDAS.-su voz se iba quebrando.

-¿EH? SI TE RECUERDO, ERES MI PADRE ._.- A lo que hice tal comentario hubo un profundo silencio y mi padre no me soltaba. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué de repente tanto cariño hacia mi persona -.-?

-RECUERDAS A TU PADRE Y TU MADRE.-pronunció una voz desconocida, regresé a ver. Era un hombre viejo, tal vez de 40 y su mirada me incomodaba mucho, me veía como una especie desconocida a punto de ser examinada.

-¿QUIÉN ES USTED?-pregunté.

-SOY TU DOCTOR.-respondió.-TÚ…CAISTE DEL SEGUNDO PISO DE TU COLEGIO Y CASI MUERES DESANGRADA. TE GOLPEASTE FUERTEMENTE EN LA CABEZA, LA ZONA DE LA MEMORIA, PENSÁBAMOS QUE NO RECORDARÍAS NADA…ES MÁS YA QUE NO DESPERTABAS TE HACÍAMOS EN COMA…-pronunció asombrado.-PERO…ESTÁS AQUÍ, DESPIERTA Y LOS RECUERDAS…AUNQUE LA POSIBILIDAD FUERA DE 20% -su mirar se abrió como si fueran platos, me comenzó a asustar, pero en ese momento eso no importaba…seguía procesando lo que me acabó de decir.

-ME… ¿CAÍ?-pregunté consternada.

-ASÍ ES…-me respondió de la misma forma. Después de un rato, sacó algo de su bolsillo y se dirigió hacia mí.-POR FAVOR, DÉJEME REVISARLA.-pronunció ante mi padre, quien aún no me soltaba, estaba… ¿temblando?

-C-CLARO.-se retiró. El doctor comenzó a medir mis palpitaciones y toda la cosa, como si fuera una revisión de una simple gripe. Cuando terminó me quedó mirando asombrado.

-TODAS…TODAS LAS CONTRACTURAS SE CURARON, ES COMO SI NUNCA TE HUBIERAS CAÍDO…PERO…-dijo un poco decepcionado.-TUS PULMONES ESTÁN DELICADOS…TEMO QUE NO PODRÁS HACER MUCHOS ESFUERZOS DURANTE UN TIEMPO. Y DEBES QUEDARTE UN POCO MÁS EN EL HOSPITAL, PARA ESTAR SEGUROS.-pronunció.-CON SU PERMISO.-caminó hacia la salida.

-ESA NIÑA…-susurró algo antes de salir, algo que solo yo pude escuchar, creo. Ese doctor me da miedo =.=…

Después de tremenda revuelta mi padre y mi madre lloraron, yo solo escuché sus relatos…Todo daba a lo mismo, había caído del segundo piso y casi me voy con San Pedro. Después de eso, como dijo el doctor, me quedé un "POCO" más es el santo hospital ¬¬…Los días eran sumamente aburridos, solo veía televisión en el PLASMA *-*…pero aún así me terminó aburriendo ¬¬… (Como mi padre tenía que trabajar se iba y mi madre tenía que hacer las compras, cuidar a mi hermano ¿Tengo un hermano -.-?...y arreglar la casa…así que me quedé un poco sola en ese extraño lugar o.O)

Un día me tuvieron que dar un suero MUY RARO y no sabía ni para qué era -.-…la cosa es que no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió después de que me pusieron el condenado suero o.O…Mis padres me dijeron que nunca me habían visto tan activa y viva… (Ese suero me suena muy raro -.-…) Uno de esos días le pregunté al doctor para que fue ese suero pero, él solamente me dijo que era para volverme a la normalidad -.-…*QUE GANO CON QUE ME DIGA ESO…QUEDO EN LAS MISMAS ¬3¬…* Pero no le dije nada y me fui ya que me dedicó una sonrisa media rara…como dice mi madre *El que huye, vive. (Me pregunto por qué me habré acordado de ese refrán en ese momento… ¿instinto?)*

Después de largo rato me olvidé del suero y no pregunté más (¡Pero algún día lo descubriré! =.=) Y así pasaron los días hasta que…cierta persona me visitó.

* * *

><p>-¡QUE ABURRIDO~~! …HOY MI MADRE TUVO UN ASUNTO IMPORTANTE Y MI PADRE COMO SIEMPRE TA' EN EL TRABAJO ¬¬… (Me pregunto qué tanto hará allá…) ¡NO! ¡TENGO QUE ENCONTRAR ALGO PARA NO ABURRIRME! T^T… ¡AH! YA SÉ…TELE ¬U¬…-cogí a toda velocidad el control remoto como si mi vida dependiera de ello y prendí la tele, aunque después sentí un retorcijón en mi pecho…me arrodillé adolorida-MALDITO ACCIDENTE *-*…-maldije, alcé mi cara para ver que daban…<p>

_-Te voy a ganar, Ben 10…¡ya verás!-_

_*swich*_

_-Y así es como se puede perder peso en 1 semana señoras y señore-_

_*swich*_

_-Entonces tiene que prender la llama a bajo fuego y verá como queda deli-_

_*swich*_

_-¡Dime qué demonios quieres! Estuviste con mi hija…y… ¿ahora conmi-_

_*swich*_

_-Dime que me quieres…si lo haces yo…seré feliz…-_

_*swich*_

_-¡Vamos dale más duro =.=…o si no te dejas de llamar Juanita Panaderita!-_

_*apagar tele*_

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CON LA SOCIEDAD!? O.O…UNO NO PUEDE NI VER TELE …-me quejé. De pronto sentí como algo caía al suelo, regresé a ver hacia la procedencia del sonido, era una… ¿maleta?

-¡BELA…!-dijo una chica de ojos oscuros, tenía lentes y largo cabello negro el cual estaba mojado por… ¿lluvia, tal vez? Se balanceó sobre mí, dejándonos en una posición comprometedora -.-…La mujer lloraba a mares así que no la separé de mí.

-¿QUÉ…QUÉ TE PASA? ¿TE PUEDO AYUDAR EN ALGO? ¿CÓMO SABES MI NOMBRE -.-?-Dije mi yo bi-polar…No sabía si mandarla a volar o ser buena samaritana…Niña buena…Niña buena…

-N-NO…ME RECUERDAS…SOY YO, TU MEJOR AMIGA…-dijo mientras me regresaba a ver seria.

"_Te golpeaste fuertemente en la cabeza, la zona de la memoria, pensábamos que no recordarías nada…"_

_-El accidente…-pensé.-Tengo que decírselo de la mejor forma para que no se impresione mucho…-me dije._

-VERÁS…YO…TUVE UN ACCIDENTE Y POR ESO ESTOY EN EL HOSPITAL.-un silencio obvio rondo por la habitación.- ¡NO! ¡QUIERO DECIR!...YO…ME CAÍ Y NO RECUERDO…NADA, ASÍ QUE NO SÉ QUIEN ERES TÚ…-dije tímidamente, no era muy buena para comunicarme con los demás aparte de mi padre y madre. (¿Por qué era así ?)

-¿EH?-me dijo asombrada mientras se levantaba, se reincorporaba en la cama y se arrodillaba, yo también me arrodillé. (Como esos japoneses –U–).- ¿ESTÁS BROMEANDO, CIERTO? :D…-me dijo con una ancha sonrisa.-CO-COMO SIEMPRE SABES HACER…AUNQUE NO HACES BROMAS PESADAS…¿ESTÁS BIEN?-me dijo.

-YO…NO BROMEO CON ESAS COSAS.-le dije seria.

-¿EH?-su sonrisa se borró.

-ANDREA…-dijo una voz desde la puerta.-ES CIERTO. SOLO NOS RECUERDA A MI Y A SU PADRE.-mi madre se acercó hacia la tal Andrea, la cual estaba a punto de llorar. Lo sentía por ella pero, me culpaba un poco a mí misma por olvidarla…

Después de que ella viniera y se arreglaran las cosas de vez en cuando me venía a visitar y hacerme compañía. Ahora que lo pienso fue la única compañera que me visitó desde que desperté (Ya me imagino porqué …No soy muy social…) Extrañamente le comencé a tener afecto, su alegría me contagiaba y me hacía feliz. Me agradaba.

Andrea me dijo que antes éramos mejores amigas pero, gracias al accidente y mi "escaso funcionamiento" de memoria, volveríamos a empezar de nuevo como "conocidas". A lo que acepté, después de unas 2 semanas la acepté oficialmente como una amiga -.-…*Odio el papel de asignar roles oficiales a las personas "nuevas" de mi alrededor …*

* * *

><p>Pasaron 3 meses desde mi accidente (1 mes pasé completamente dormida y los otros 2 pasé consciente; recuperándome y tratando de recordar más sobre mi pasado mediante ejercicios que me hacían psiquiatras e hipnotistas -.-…pero todo fue inútil.) Después de esto, estaba más que apta para volver al colegio, había escuchado que el colegio al que asistía era el mejor del país; por eso cuando caí del segundo piso hubo una enorme conmoción, cosas como: ¿Cómo en el mejor colegio del país pudo caer una niña y casi morir? ¿Para qué están los profesores ahí, qué hacían dejando entrar a una chica al segundo piso? ¿Cómo es que una niña tan problemática puede estar en ese colegio? Y cosas por el estilo ¬¬…odio la farándula. Mi madre me dijo que el director se disculpó con nosotros por tal calamidad y que no nos preocupáramos, que los medios no tenían por qué interferir en mi desenvolvimiento académico, simplemente son cosas que pasan…o algo así.<p>

Sinceramente eso no es lo que más me preocupa ahora sino… ¿¡CÓMO DEMONIOS REGRESARÉ A CLASES E IRÉ CON MIS COMPAÑEROS, SI NO LOS RECUERDO?! …NI SIQUIERA RECORDÉ A MI AMIGA U.U (ANDREA). Ando de mal en peor ¬¬…

La verdad es que aunque le dije al doctor que recordaba a mis padres, ahora no estoy muy convencida (Después de los 3 meses). Las imágenes y escenas de aquel día simplemente me dejaban en claro quién era mi madre, padre, mi nombre…Y también aquellas imágenes me mostraron algunos extraños recuerdos…Sin embargo… ¿qué significaban padre y madre para mí? Parece…que aún no recupero ese afecto por completo. Un día me atreví y le dije a mi madre sobre lo que pensaba, ella simplemente sonrió un poco triste y me dijo:

"_Todo estará bien, no necesitas forzarte a recordarlo todo ahora, usa esas fuerzas para recuperarte." _Mi pecho dolió al escucharla decir eso, sentí pena por ella pero, ansío el momento de recordar lo que sentía por ella. De seguro tal vez la quería mucho o…quien sabe no entiendo muy bien mis sentimientos ahora.

Bueno…y así comienza la vida después de la muerte de Rodríguez Isabela…o mejor dicho "El milagro" como siempre solía decir el doctor…

**FIN DE CAP**

* * *

><p><strong>ALGUNOS DIRÁN… ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!? ¿POR QUÉ PUBLICA LOS CAPS DE NUEVO? LA RAZÓN QUERIDOS LECTORES ES QUE VOLVÍ A LEER MIS CAPS Y… ME DEPRIMÍ ._. QUIERO VOLVER A EMPEZAR DE NUEVO Y HAY COSAS QUE NO TOMÉ EN CUENTA (COSAS LÓGICAS Y AÚN SIN RESPONDER) PIENSO DAR MI MEJOR ESFUERZO Y EMPEZAR DESDE CERO…MIL DISCULPAS POR LAS MOLESTIAS -.-…ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA NUEVA VERSIÓN (AUNQUE EN VERDAD ES LA MISMA SOLO QUE AGREGUÉ TOQUES Y BORRÉ PARTES INNECESARIAS DE LA HISTORIA) ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.<strong>

**¡EMPEZARÉ DE NUEVO! ¿¡QUIÉN DIJO MIEDO!? ;)**

**ATT. GABY34355**

**PSDT: ESTA VERSIÓN DE LA HISTORIA TAL VEZ SEA MÁS DRAMÁTICA Y MELANCÓLICA (ASÍ QUE NO SE ASOMBREN -.-...) ¡Y CIERTO! VOY A SUBIR LOS CAPS QUE TENGO HECHOS HASTA AHORA...CREO QUE HASTA EL 6 O POR AHÍ XDD...MAÑANA EMPIEZO CLASES :/...ES TODO LO QUE HE HECHO EN LAS VACACIONES (ESTABA DE VAGA, PERDÓN U,U...) PERO NO DEJARÉ ESTA HISTORIA A MEDIAS XDDD...TÉNGANLO POR SEGURO, ¡LO MISMO CON LAS ALAS NUNCA VISTAS!**


	2. El mundo exterior

Bueno…y así comienza la vida después de la muerte de Rodríguez Isabela…o mejor dicho "El milagro" como siempre solía decir el doctor…

* * *

><p>"Conocer personas nuevas, conlleva alegrías y dolor. Sin embargo, "conocer" personas antiguas… ¿qué debería decir? ¿Qué es lo que conlleva?" Es una de las cosas que Bela descubrirá...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>EL MUNDO EXTERIOR<strong>

**POV NORMAL**

*ring* *ring*

-M…MMM…-

*ring* *riing*

-MMMMM…ÑUM…-

*riiiiiiiiing* *riiiiiiiiiing*

-A-AHHHH…SUEÑO =.=-

*¡Toc! ¡Toc!*

*¡Levántate Rodríguez que llegas tarde!*

-AHHHHHH…NO QUIERO IR…ÑUM-

*¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toooooooc!*

-¡YA VOY! ¡DEMONIOS! ¡YA VOY =.=!-

*jejejejejeje…*

-¡TE ESCUCHÉ! -.-….DEMONIOS… ¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE IR?- Aquella muchacha que residía en una cama, llena de cables y con amenazas de quedar en coma…*momento de silencio…* ¡Ahora disfruta de la vida de una colegiala de nuevo, despertándose a las cinco de la mañana para coger un auténtico bus escolar que la llevará hacia su destino…!

-WAAAAAAA O.o…SIGO CON SUEÑO -.-…-Aunque en estos momentos lo que más ansia en toda su existencia es volver a la cama y mandar la vida de colegiala al diablo, seguirá contra sus instintos asesinos y se pondrá su nuevo uniforme (La chica durante los 3 meses creció un montón…en todos los sentidos. *Malpensados ¬¬* Por eso se necesitaba nuevo uniforme; limpio y brillante.)

La dichosa chica salió de alta del hospital ayer por la tarde y se aventuró a conocer su "antigua casa". Y gracias al pensamiento de no saber qué hacer hoy en clases con respecto a sus compañeros y presentación, no logró recuperar el sueño hasta altas horas de la madrugada, asunto por el cual se maldice a sí misma ahora.

Este es su primer día de clases después de casi morir y cantar con los ángeles en el cielo; hoy tiene que vestir el uniforme de parada (Consiste en una falda a cuadros, camiseta larga blanca, medias nylon, blazer y unos hermosos zapatos de taco color azul marino con la insignia de su amado colegio implantado en la esquina derecha, por supuesto.) Después de haberse puesto el uniforme correctamente tiene que salir de su habitación, bajar al comedor, desayunar, soportar las riñas de su excelente madre por haberse levantado a tan linda hora, subir de nuevo, lavar sus dientes, peinar su cabello cuidadosamente, mirar su dichosa cara en el espejo y quedarse dormida por tal aburrimiento encima de él, despertarse totalmente asustada gracias a los "extraordinarios" gritos de su estimada madre; los cuales sin saber cómo eran como tener dos autos de carrera a toda velocidad en los oídos, abrir la puerta a toda velocidad lo cual arruina todo el trabajo que tuvo de peinar su cabello antes, ignorar esto, bajar las gradas, sobrevivir a las miradas asesinas de sus padres, cargar la maleta, correr a toda velocidad aún si se lastima los pies gracias a los tacos de su uniforme, cruzar las calles esquivando los carros para evitar el riesgo de ir al cielo de nuevo, ver al bus en la parada, de pronto adquirir una velocidad impresionante para lograr esquivar todos los obstáculos, alcanzar al bus, subir con las últimas fuerzas, sonreír y saludar al chofer como buena samaritana, buscar a su amiga (la cual unos días antes le dijo que iba en su mismo bus), encontrarla y reposar sus restos en el asiento que estaba junto a ella…Y lo que más le emocionaba era que ESO tenía que hacer todas las mañanas, la hermosa vida de colegiala.

-ANDREA…-pronunció con un notable desdén.

-DIME.-respondió.

-QUIERO MORIR =.=…-

-Y PENSAR QUE CASI LO HACES…MUJER, NI DE BROMA.- dijo seria.

-ES QUE ES ENCERIO -.-…-A tal comentario su amiga solamente sonrió y miró comprensiva.-YA TE ACOSTUMBRARÁS…A LA VIDA DE COLEGIALA *-*.-dijo con total vitalidad y ojos EXTRAÑAMENTE rebosantes de alegría.

_-¿Quién demonios eres =.=…?-pensó Bela._

-HAS DE PENSAR, "¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES? =.=…" ¿TAL VES?-preguntó su amiga con un empalagoso acento.

-¿O.o…?-

-PUES SOY… **TU AMIGA (POR AHORA).**-indicó con una ancha y sombría sonrisa. En esos momentos Bela se preguntó seriamente que sería de ella…Si de verdad DEBIÓ haber muerto…

-¿QUIERES DORMIR?-preguntó amablemente mientras señalaba a su hombro.

-NO ¬¬…-

-CREEME DORMIRÁS MEJOR AQUÍ QUE EN EL SUELO.-

-…-Bela temió preguntar por qué.

-VAMOS, SOY TU AMIGA NO TE HARÉ NADA MALO.-

-MADRE DIJO QUE NUNCA CONFIARA EN ESO…-

-AMIGA DICE QUE NUNCA TE DEJARÁ SOLA.-

-…ESTA BIEN.-Confió en aquellas sabias palabras.

Bela se dejó caer en aquel hombro, cerró sus ojos y dejó de hablar. Andrea simplemente miraba a la ventana con una sonrisa, hasta que el bus paró; alguien iba a subir…Cuando aquella persona subió y saludó, Andrea simplemente regresó a ver con una sonrisa a aquel ser.

-HOLA, CRISTINA.-

-HOLA, ¿YA REGRESÓ?-preguntó correspondiendo a la sonrisa.

-SÍ.-respondió complacida.

-ENTONCES ME SENTARÉ EN EL CAJÓN (Se refiere al motor del bus, el cual estaba al lado del puesto donde Bela dormía y Andrea sonreía).-

-CRISTINA.-dijo Andrea borrando la sonrisa.

-DIME.-

-NO RECUERDA NADA, ASÍ QUE TIENES QUE PRESENTARTE DE NUEVO.-su voz era un poco triste.

-CLARO, ¿QUÉ LE PASÓ?-preguntó preocupada.

-CAYÓ DEL SEGUNDO PISO.-

-ELLA FUE LA QUE…-se asombró.

-SÍ.-

-NO LO SABÍA… ¿POR QUÉ ME DICES AHORA?-

-NO ERA ALGO DE LO QUE YO DEBA DECIR.-

-ESTABA PREOCUPADA, ELLA NO REGRESABA A CLASES Y TE PREGUNTÉ SI SABÍAS ALGO.-

-ME PIDIERON QUE GUARDARA EL SECRETO HASTA HOY.-

-YA VEO…-dijo bajando la mirada.- ¿Y CÓMO HARÁ PARA RECUPERAR TODO EL TIEMPO QUE FALTÓ, LAS PRUEBAS Y TODO ESO?-

-LAS PRUEBAS QUE NO DIO NO CUENTAN SOLO LAS QUE DARÁ AHORA…LOS 3 MESES QUE FALTÓ NO SE LOS CONTARÁN, DE AHORA EN ADELANTE SOLO CUENTAN LOS 3 MESES QUE LE QUEDAN (En ese colegio se tiene que estudiar 6 meses para pasar de año.)

-TIENE QUE ESTUDIAR TODO DECORRIDO…-pronunció mirando a aquella chica durmiente con un poco de pena.

-SÍ.-

-OJALÁ QUE PUEDA PASAR EL AÑO.-

-SÍ. QUIERO LO MISMO.-

Después de aquella conversación nadie habló, cada una se dedicó a sus pensamientos. Hasta que el bus llegó.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELA<strong>

Me sentía en paz, sentía que todo iba bien ahora; estaba en un lugar cálido y no tenía intensión de despertar…Demonios Andrea tenía razón…su hombro era como la almohada de los dioses. De repente aquel mundo se esfumó ante mis ojos gracias a un agudo y horrible sonido proveniente a un bus…Abrí mis ojos como platos y mi corazón iba a mil. Que sonido tan horrible…aunque por más que lo pienso no puede igualar a los gritos de madre...

-¿YA LLEGAMOS?- pregunté tratando de calmarme un poco.

-ASÍ ES.- dijo una chica, sentada en el cajón del bus. Tenía largos cabellos cafés totalmente rizados, estos iban hasta más abajo de su hombro, sus ojos cafés claros vestían el color del chocolate y debajo de estos habían pequeñas ojeras que dejaban ver muchas noches de desvelo, tenía mi mismo uniforme, aunque creo que se veía mejor en ella que en mí -.-…(Aquí viene mi envidia ¬¬)

-¿QUIÉN ERES? O.O…-pregunté.

- SOY CRISTINA PALIZ, VOY EN TERCERO DE SECUNDARIA; MUCHO GUSTO.-dijo con educación, me pareció refinada. Muy diferente a lo que pensaba de mis "conocidos" amigos… ¿Es mi amiga, no? ¿O no? O.O…-YO ERA TU AMIGA, ASÍ QUE LLEVÉMONOS BIEN DE NUEVO.-dedicó una sonrisa. Lo sabía, era mi amiga -.-…

-ÉRAMOS AMIGAS, ¿NO ES ASÍ? :D- De repente aquella persona apareció O.O…

-SÍ -.-…-A la llegada de ella Cristina se relajó completamente y solo bostezó.

-CAMBIO TOTAL DE PERSONALIDAD…-susurré.

-¿EH? ¿DIJISTE ALGO? :D- preguntó mientras volvía ser educada.

-NO, NADA ^.^-dije con mis reflejos de contra ataque activos (¿Reflejos -.-?)

-¿A QUE A VECES DA MIEDO? -.-…-me preguntó Andrea mientras me susurraba en mi oído.

-¿QUIÉN ES LA QUE DEBERÍA DAR MIEDO? ¬¬…-susurré.

-¿EH?-

-NADA, COSAS MÍAS :3-

-=.=….- *aura maligna…*

-POR QUÉ SIENTO QUE NO DEBÍ DECIR ESO -.-…-

Aquella amiga que solía conocer comenzó a emitir un aura muy sospechosa, estaba a punto de acercarse…con algo en manos, retrocedí y…

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER CUANDO SE BAJAN!? ¡MOCOSAS!-protestó el chofer de media edad, to' malhumorado.

-Y-YA VAMOS -.-…-Todas nos bajamos muy arrepentidas y avergonzadas, creo que todas tenemos ese comportamiento con las personas mayores…Miré sus caras y ellas miraron la mía…

-… ¿EH? O.O- dijimos al unísono. De pronto nos comenzamos a reír peor que locas.

-¡DEBISTE MIRAR TU CARA DE TONTA!-argumentó Andrea señalando directamente a Cristina. *Siempre tan directa con sus pensamientos la querida amiga ¬¬.*

-¿CÓMO QUE TONTA? =.=… ¿QUIÉN ES LA TONTA AQUÍ?-atacó. *¡Oh! ¡Bipolaridad aparece!*

-¿EH? ERA UNA BROMA, MALHUMORADA ¬¬…- *¡FIGHT OH! Golpe final O.O*

-…*tenso silencio~~*….-

-NO SOY MALHUMORADA =.=…SOLO TE DIGO LA VERDAD, LOCA.- *Empieza de nuevo ¬¬.*

-¿POR QUÉ ME LLAMAS LOCA? NO SOY COMO TÚ =.=- *Las verdades de qué pensaban la una de la otra aparecen -.-.*

-HN…YA QUISIERAS SER COMO YO ¬U¬…- *Ataca con egocentrismo ¬0¬*

-NI DE COÑA -.-…-*¡Negación total =.=! ¡Golpe fuerte al ego!*

-¿QUÉ INSINÚAS? *-*- *Enojo ¬¬…*

-QUÉ TE IMAGINAS ¬¬…LEN~TA.- *Gota que derramó el vaso -.-… ¡Esto se volvió personal!*

-GRRRRR…- *Venció la amiga :D…GAME OVER.*

-HALA…QUE BUEN CLIMA HACE :D-dije tratando de despejar un tremendo peso que extrañamente tenía en la espalda…

-…..=.=…-

-¿POR QUÉ ME MIRAN ASÍ -.-?-

-VAMOS A CLASE ¬¬…-dijo Andrea mientras caminaba por delante de nosotras.

-SÍ, VAMOS.- Cristina la acompañó, dejándome totalmente atrás.

-¡OIGAN …! ¡¿QUÉ HICE~~?! *sonido de soledad~~*

-MUJER, DEJA DE HACER EL TONTO Y VAMOS -.-…-Andrea ataca…*¿Otra vez ¬¬…?*

-PENSAR QUE TE LLAMABA AMIGA…*desolación*.-Aquellas personas desaparecieron de mi vista en un instante, mi desolación era más grande…Me abandonaron .

-¿EH? ¡BELA!-escuché un fuerte grito proveniente de atrás. Regresé a ver. Hacia mi dirección venia corriendo una chica de cabello negro ondulado que le llegaba hasta la cintura (que largo pelo O.o)….tenia ojos cafés llenos de sorpresa y llevaba el mismo uniforme que yo aunque le quedaba un poco grande. Venía corriendo a toda velocidad de una forma un poco extraña y torpe, ya que los tacos le impedían correr con libertad. Se notaba que no tenía mucha experiencia a correr con tacos porque al instante se cayó de una forma realmente dolorosa.

-E… ¿¡ESTÁS BIEN!?-pregunté asustada, no sabía si huir por la actuación realmente sospechosa de esa chica o ayudarla a levantarse. Opté por la segunda instantáneamente al ver que estaba sangrando por la nariz. Saqué rápidamente un pañuelo que tenía en mi maleta y limpié su nariz, la cantidad de sangre que salía daba un poco de miedo pero, tenía que resistir y ayudarla.-T-TE REGALO MI PAÑUELO, YA QUE SIGUE SALIENDO LA SANGRE.-le dije mientras la ayudaba a pararse.

-B-BELA…-me regresó a ver con ojos de corderito perdido. ¡Rayos! ¡Está actuando muy extraño, debí optar por la opción numero uno -.-!

-D-DIME.-respondí mientras un escalofrío recorrió por mi espalda. Creo que no debí responder…

-T-TÚ…B-BELA.-

-¿Y-YO? O.o… ¡SI SOY YO! ^0^…-

-TÚ…-sus ojos adquirieron una extraña sombra paranormal. Siento que cometí el peor error de mi vida al quedarme ahí… ¿por qué será -.-?-… ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE LO QUE TE PASÓ? ¡ESCUCHE RUMORES DE QUE TE HABÍAS CAÍDO DEL SEGUNDO PISO O.O! ¡Y DE PRONTO TE VEO BIEN RELAJADA PARADA FRENTE A MÍ! ¡FALTASTE AL COLEGIO 3 MESES! ¿SABES LO QUE ES ESO? *E-ESPE…*¡NO SABES QUE DESESPERADA ESTABA! ¡PENSABA QUE NUNCA MÁS TE VOLVERÍA A VER! ¡ADEMÁS HABÍA MUCHOS EXÁMENES DIFÍCILES Y NO ME AYUDASTE ¬¬….! *¿HUH -.-…?*¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PERDISTE DE LA CIVILIZACIÓN Y NUNCA MÁS APARECISTE? ¿POR QUÉ VUELVES COMO QUE SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO? ¿TE VOLVISTE LOCA? *OYE…* ¿EN QUE ES LO QUE HAS ESTADO PENSANDO ESTOS ÚLTIMOS DÍAS? ¡¿PIENSAS QUE NOS PUEDES DEJAR CON EL JESUS EN LA BOCA DURANTE 3 MESES? *YO…* ¿A DÓNDE DEMONIOS FUISTE EN 3 MESES? TE HAS PASADO DE VAGA, ¿NO? ¬¬…PORQUE SINO–

-¡OYEEEEEE~~~~…!-grité totalmente con los nervios por el aire. Todas las personas me quedaron viendo… ¿por qué a mi ? *cof* *cof* *Civilízate Isabela…civilízate.* Paré mis hormonas que querían mandarla al diablo e hice caso a mi lado bueno, el cual me ayudó a sacar una sonrisa…-O-OYE. NO PUEDO RESPONDER TODAS TUS PREGUNTAS YA QUE, ERAN TANTAS QUE NO LAS RECUERDO -.-…LO QUE TE PUEDO DECIR ES QUE ME CAÍ DEL SEGUNDO PISO, PASÉ EN UN HOSPITAL 3 MESES TRATANDO DE RECUPERARME Y PERDÍ LA MEMORIA. HOY ES MI PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES CON MIS ANTIGUOS COMPAÑEROS. ESO ES TODO.-le dije tratando de mantener la sonrisa, a lo que ella simplemente quedó boquiabierta, ahora yo tenía una pregunta que me inquietaba bastante; era la hora de preguntar.-AHORA, RESPONDE A MI PREGUNTA…-tomé aire.- ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES? ^^ *Mi lado bueno resistió hasta ese punto ¬¬.*

Un incómodo silencio atravesó la atmósfera en ese momento.

-¡D-DE VERDAD PERDISTE LA MEMORIA O.o…!-exclamó totalmente exaltada. *A lo que corresponde conmigo, me cayeron mil cuchillos por detrás =.=*

-¿Y-YA LO SABÍAS -.-…?-pregunté mientras me recuperaba.

-SOSPECHÉ ._.- *Por qué no me lo dijiste antes *-*…*

-ENTONCES, ME PRESENTO.-*Aleluya …*-SOY NICOLE PARRA, HE ESTADO CONTIGO DESDE PRIMERO DE SECUNDARIA, ME HAS AYUDADO MUCHO EN LOS EXÁMENES, PASASTE LA ÚLTIMA TEMPORADA CONMIGO, LA KIMBERLEY Y LA VANESSA.

No sabía que decir, no la conocía ni a ella ni a la tal Kimberley, peor a Vanessa… ¿Por qué demonios tuve que perder la memoria? Maldito accidente ¬¬….

-¡MUCHO GUSTO! ^^.-me limite a contestar ¬¬….Me siento como la tonta sacada del horno, no sabía nada más que decir. Después de haber pasado un año con ella y diciendo: Mucho gusto en conocerte…soy un caso perdido ¬_¬….

De pronto escuché unas pequeñas risitas provenientes de ella. Espera un momento…No me digas que…-.-…Lo dije en voz alta ¬¬.

Ella se comenzó a reír a carcajadas de lo que había dicho, yo me quede mirándola confundida y sonrojada.

-¡HEY! ¡NICOLE! ¿CÓMO ASÍ DE BUEN HUMOR?-preguntó una chica que se acercó hacia nosotras. Aquella chica tenía el cabello café claro totalmente lacio aunque algo graso, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello. De pronto me regresó a ver y sus ojos se abrieron totalmente en impresión.

-BELA…ERES TÚ… ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS…?-susurró tranquilamente. Sentí como avanzó hacia mí con la intención de abrazarme, a lo que no me moví por la sorpresa. Su abrazar era cálido y tranquilizó los nervios que había adquirido gracias a Nicole.

-¿QUIÉN ERES?-pregunté con curiosidad. Ella se separó de mí y me miró con sorpresa.

-PERDIÓ LA MEMORIA.-se apuró a decir Nicole, quien al ver el abrazo de ella dejó de reír.-ELLA FUE LA CHICA QUE CAYÓ DEL SEGUNDO PISO.-dijo seria.

-YA VEO…-aquella chica cerró sus ojos como en lamentación.-SOY ELIZABETH NAVARRETE, MUCHO GUSTO EN CONOCERTE OTRA VEZ…BELA.-Cuando la escuché decir esas palabras una extraña sensación recorrió por mi pecho.

-MUCHO GUSTO.-respondí con una sonrisa. Era lo único que podía decir en esos momentos.

-¡HEY! ¡BELA! ¡VAMOS!-interrumpió Andrea quien venía corriendo con Cristina.

-¿USTEDES? O.O…-pregunté.-USTEDES…¡USTEDES !-grité en pánico.

-B-BELA O.o…-dijeron todos al unísono.

-¡USTEDES ME ABANDONARON!-grité en resentimiento mientras hacía un puchero dando la espalda a aquellas personas.

-¿N-NOSOTRAS? :D- preguntó Andrea confundida.-AHHHH…ES QUE DE REPENTE NOS DIERON UNAS ENORMES GANAS DE IR AL BAÑO A LAS DOS -.-…-dijo un poco apenada.

-¿EH?-dije mientras las regresaba a ver.- ¿CÓMO, SOLO POR ESO ¬¬?-

-BUENO PARECE QUE SE ESTÁ HACIENDO TARDE, MEJOR NOS VAMOS.-dijo Nicole mientras cogía del brazo a Elizabeth.

-¿EH? CLARO.-Elizabeth siguió caminando hacia al frente con Nicole, yo las miraba mientras se iban ¿por qué sentía esto en mi pecho…? Me pregunté mientras presionaba mi mano contra él. De pronto las dos regresaron a ver hacia me dirección, me sorprendí.

-¡BELA! ¡NOS VEMOS LUEGO EN CLASES!-gritó Nicole. Yo simplemente asentí. Se dieron la vuelta y volvieron a caminar; se alejaban más y más hasta que no las pude ver. Esa sensación en mi pecho se hizo más fuerte ¿por qué? Preguntaba confundida sin dejar de mirar hacia la dirección donde ellas se habían ido.

-BELA…-habló Andrea sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿S-SI?-pregunté tratando de forzar una sonrisa.

-¿TE PASA ALGO?-preguntó Cristina. Las miré un rato…estaban preocupadas.

-ESTOY BIEN.-dije totalmente feliz. Se estaban preocupando por mí…Las dos sonrieron.

-BUENO ENTONCES, CREO QUE ES HORA DE IRNOS TAMBIÉN U.U…ES TARDE.-Andrea dijo algo preocupada.

-SÍ…ADEMÁS…MIRA YA NO HAY NADIE POR EL SECTOR…-dijo Cristina mientras veía hacia todos los lados en busca de alguien con uniforme y mochila… ¡Oh, alguien! No ¬¬…ha sido el conserje… ¿¡Qué rayos hace con el blazer del colegio -.-!?

-TIENES RAZÓN…-dijo Andrea un poco asustada…

-¡ESO QUIERE DECIR…!- las dos se miraron temiendo lo peor.

*Ding Dong* *Ding Doooooooooong~~~*

-HALA…QUE HERMOSO SONIDO DE CAMPANA -.-…-dije en sarcasmo para animar el ambiente pero…-¿DÓNDE SE FUERON? O.O…-

-¡BELA CORRE POR TU VIDA O MORIRÁS!-advirtió Andrea, quién se encontraba MUY lejos, junto con Cristina…

-¿¡QUÉ!? O.O…-pregunté consternada.

-¡DÉJALA, HOY ES COMO UNA NUEVA, NO LE PASARÁ NADA!-dijo Cristina en regañadientes.

-O-OK…-

-¡NOS VEMOS LUEGO!-dijeron las dos al unísono.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡NO ME ABANDONEN DE NUEVO~~~ …! ¡Y QUÉ CON ESO DE QUE MORIRÉ! (Yo que pensé que ya me había librado ¬¬…) ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!...ENTONCES TENDRÉ QUE CORRER…-Sin embargo antes de hacerlo algo vino a mi mente…

_Flashback:_

_-BELA ANTES QUE TE VAYAS HAY ALGO QUE NO DEBES HACER AÚN…-dijo el estimado doctor._

_-DÍGAME.-esbocé una sonrisa ya que era la última vez que lo veía… (No era que no me cayera bien…solo que me entraba ansiedad de salir de ese aburrido lugar…¡Me harté del gris !)_

_-NO DEBES CORRER…TUS PULMONES AÚN ESTÁN ALGO DELICADOS PARA ESO, ¿SI?-Al último aquel doctor también esbozó una sonrisa de despedida. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír, así que me sonrojé un poco…pero lo superé y también le sonreí._

_Fin de flashback._

-AH…CIERTO…GRACIAS DOCTOR -.-…-Agradecí. Ya me fui del hospital pero aún sigue dando órdenes…Es peligroso ir a los hospitales -.-…

Mientras seguía pensando, sin darme cuenta había chocado con alguien…Hala…cierto que estaba en la vida real -.-…

-SEÑORITA… ¿QUÉ HACE USTED FUERA DE CLASES, SI YA EMPEZARON?-regañó un señor, lo regresé a ver un poco asustada; tenía pinta de típico profesor de Matemáticas (Aparte que recuerdo que odiaba las matemáticas -.-…ya tengo otra razón para hacerlo ¬¬) Era un poco viejo, ya que se le veían las canas pero lo que más me extrañó fue que tenía terriblemente fruncido el seño… (Hala…que miedo o.O…parece uno de esas películas de miedo …)

-M-ME PERDÍ.-Mi ingenio para salir de una de estas situaciones volvió :D…Un momento…¿por qué tenía este ingenio -.-?

-USTED… ¿ES NUEVA?- preguntó mientras fruncía mucho más el seño…

*Hala…este debe ser su "señal de duda"*

-¿NUEVA?-pregunté volviendo al mundo.

-SÍ.-

-ESTE…SOY LA CHICA QUE SE CAYÓ DEL SEGUNDO PISO…JAJAJA…-

-¿CON QUE TÚ ERES LA MOCOSA *-*?-pronunció mientras algo negro aparecía detrás de él…y…si…arrugó más el seño -.-…

En estos momentos mi instinto me decía que DEBÍA correr por mi vida en ese instante…Ahora entiendo lo que mi "querida" amiga que me dejó ABANDONADA decía.

Sin embargo como lo hacía de costumbre (?), simplemente ignoré ese instinto e hice una de mis típicas sonrisas nerviosas… (Esto de recordarme se está haciendo fácil -.-… ¿Por qué será?)

-¡AH! ¡TÚ ERES LA CHICA QUE CAYÓ DEL SEGUNDO PISO!-intervino en altavoz una señora que tenía pinta de profesora de Lenguaje…Quizás tenía unos 30 años y era MUY bonita *La juventud de ahora -.-…las maestras salen más que hermosas.*

-MAESTRA DELGADO… ¡DEBERÍA BAJAR SU VOZ!-regañó.

-JEJEJEJEJEJEJE…PERDONE.-rió avergonzada.-TÚ ERES ELLA NO ES ASÍ.-susurró en mi oído.

*Tampoco bajes tanto la voz -.-…que me quedé sin recuerdos, no sin oído ¬¬.*

-SÍ ^^-respondí ignorando a mi bipolaridad.

-ENTONCES TE TIENES QUE APRESURAR, TIENES QUE PRESENTARTE EN TU SALÓN, DE NUEVO.-me dijo guiñándome un ojo.-LA VERDAD ME HAS AHORRADO EL TRABAJO, ME ORDENARON BUSCARTE HACE RATO -.-… ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?-

-¿EH? :D…-quedé petrificada…En mi cabeza solo resonaba una y otra vez la palabra **"Presentación"** ¡Demonios cómo lo olvidé …!

-*¡HEY, OYE!* *RESPONDE -.-…TÚ, LA QUE CAYÓ DEL SEGUNDO PISO~~~*-

¡Bueno…ahora no importa…debo ser fuerte …!

*BUENO YA QUE NO RESPONDE, ME TOCA LLEVARLA…¡SIN PREGUNTAS! ¬¬*

Pero aún así yo…-

-ENTONCES, VAMOS~~~-dijo la maestra sacándome de mi pequeño mundo mientras me arrastraba al salón, dejando al "Señor Seño" con la palabra en la boca, sin embargo sentía como me maldecía por debajo…Hoy es mi primer día de clases y creo que un maestro me odia…pero al menos saqué algo bueno de que esta maestra prácticamente me raptara. La vi de reojo un poco enfadada pero, después esbocé una sonrisa al pensar que alguien tan bonita como ella podría ser mi maestra…Espero que sí, Dios sálvame y ponme con ella T.T …

* * *

><p>En fin la hora a llegado…tengo que dar la mejor impresión o moriré de vergüenza; me decía mientras llegábamos al salón de clases.<p>

-LLEGAMOS :D- Me tensé.- SABES, TUS COMPAÑEROS NO SABEN QUE FUISTE LA QUE CAYÓ DEL SEGUNDO PISO…AUNQUE ALGUNOS YA SE IMAGINAN…PERO BUENO…ESO TIENES QUE EXPLICARLO, ¿SI? :D *Y yo que pensé que ya tenía suficiente con la presentación ¬¬…*

-C-CLARO…-

-¡OK~~! CUANDO DIGA "PASA" ENTRAS AL AULA.-

La maestra entró y yo me quedé esperando afuera…

"Debo ser fuerte…" me decía a mí misma una y otra vez. Pero aún así… ¡Estaba realmente nerviosa, DIOS! ¡Me preguntaba si mi corazón se podía escuchar!...Hasta que escuche la voz hacia mi muerte que me decía: Pasa. *Q-quiero ir al baño… ¡No! ¡Fuerza, mujer, fuerza!*

Sentí que mis pies no me respondían ¿Por qué?, solo son mis antiguos compañeros…Reuní toda mi fuerza y me dije: Por más que quieras evitarlo o pienses en ello todo el día, tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo…obligue a mi pie derecho a moverse y así sucesivamente hasta que logre llegar lentamente hacia la maestra…

"_Es ahora o nunca…"_

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DE CAP<strong>


	3. El chico molestoso

Sentí que mis pies no me respondían ¿Por qué?, solo son mis antiguos compañeros…Reuní toda mi fuerza y me dije: Por más que quieras evitarlo o pienses en ello todo el día, tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo…obligue a mi pie derecho a moverse y así sucesivamente hasta que logre llegar lentamente hacia la maestra…

"_Es ahora o nunca…"_

* * *

><p>La muerte siempre está vigilando y puede atacar al más mínimo descuido…eso era algo que Bela vivió pero… ¿aprendió la lección?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>EL CHICO MISTERIOSO<strong>

**POV BELA**

-BUENO SEÑORITAS Y SEÑORES AQUÍ ESTA SU ANTIGUA Y NUEVA COMPAÑERA, ESPERO QUE LA TRATEN BIEN Y LE DEN UNA CÁLIDA BIENVENIDA. LO QUE LE PASÓ A SU COMPAÑERA ES TEMA DEL PASADO ASI QUE NO LE HAGAN PREGUNTAS SOBRE ESTO ^^. *¿No que yo lo tenía que explicar ¬¬?*

-GUSTO EN CONOCERLOS DE NUEVO, SOY SU ANTIGUA COMPAÑERA, RODRIGUEZ ISABELA, ESPERO QUE NOS LLEVEMOS BIEN DE NUEVO -^^- *¡Ah! ¡Lo hice! ¡Qué nervios! O.O*

(Murmullo) (Murmullo)

-VEAMOS….DONDE TE VAS A SENTAR…-

De pronto alguien se paró de su puesto…

-¿POR QUÉ NO SE SIENTA EN SU PUESTO ANTIGUO? ^^-sugirió un compañero. *¡Oh! Un compañero -.-…*

-¡OH! SI…GRACIAS DANIEL ^^…TE VAS A SENTAR AL LADO DE CASANOVA…-*¿Casanova -.-…?*

-¿CASANOVA? O.o…-

Hubo un silencio en aquella clase, la cual creo esperaba que pasara a sentarme con el tal "Casanova", sin embargo no sabían que yo no recordaba quien rayos era tal persona -.-…

Reí nerviosamente y miré directamente a la maestra; la cual ya sabía que había perdido la memoria…creo.

-EJEM…DISCULPE, MAESTRA.-

-DIME.-

-¿QUIÉN ES CASANOVA? ¬¬-

-UN COMPAÑERO TUYO, ¿NO RECUERDAS? *Como pensé no sabe que perdí la memoria…Maldición -.-…*.-

-SI, YA LO SÉ. LO QUE QUIERO DECIR ES QUE ME DIGA QUIEN DE MIS COMPAÑE–

-ES ÉL.-Nicole apuntó sonriendo al último puesto, al lado de la ventana. Un momento… ¿ella era mi compañera de clase O.O?

_Flashback:_

_-¡BELA! ¡NOS VEMOS LUEGO EN CLASES!-gritó Nicole._

_Fin de flashback._

Así que por eso dijo eso O.O…

-GRACIAS.-le dije mientras sonreía. Escuchaba murmullos a mí alrededor pero, no les tomé atención y caminé hacia el lugar donde apuntó Nicole.

Me senté al lado de un chico con cabello miel que terminaba en puntas (su cabello era bastante alto y un poco largo, me sorprendió que una loca peluquera no viniera con una enorme tijera y "arreglara" su cabello rebelde hasta dejarlo casi calvo; como me dijeron que este colegio era muy estricto y exagerado con las normas…*Tienes una sorprendente imaginación ¬¬ ¿sabes?*.)

Dejé de fantasear y miré detenidamente al perfil de su rostro (aunque él no me regresara a ver ni un microsegundo ¬¬… ¿me estaba ignorando?) Tenía ojos color chocolate oscuro aunque eran algo fríos y apagados para mi gusto *¿para tu gusto ¬¬?*. Llevaba el uniforme del colegio, la verdad se lo veía algo fornido en esa postura pero, si me preguntan nunca lo admitiré *Orgullosa ¬¬* Sin embargo algo me dejó un poco sorprendida, él miraba a la ventana con cierta tristeza ¿le pasará algo? *¿Lo criticas peor que los jueces de un concurso de talentos en televisión y ahora te preocupas por él -.-?*. Me conmovió con la mirada así que me animé a hablarle.

-¡HOLA GUSTO EN CONOCERTE DE NUEVO! ^^-

-HOLA. NO ME HABLES.-dijo fríamente sin retirar la vista de la ventana.

-¿EH…-.-?- *¿Qué le pasa a este =.=? ¿Me encontré con el típico Egocentrista de clase ¬¬?*

-JE.-esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cabizbaja *¿O tal vez es un bipolar -.-…?*

-PERDONA, ¿PORQUE TE RÍES -.-?… ¿SOY CHISTOSA? :D- dije apuntándome mientras sonreía burlonamente. Traté de ser amistosa con él, extrañamente me agradó su sonrisa.

-SOLO DEJA DE HABLARME… ¿SI?- Me agradaba pero, creo que ese sentimiento no era correspondido ._.*¿Crees ¬¬?*

-B-BUENO…-miré hacia otra parte para no molestarlo. Tal vez en mi anterior vida me odiaba o ahora esta de malhumor como para hablar…En fin, después trataré de hablar con él nuevamente cuando se haya calmado.

Dí un pequeño bostezo, aún seguía con sueño -.-…Si tan solo hubiera dejado de pensar en los nervios que tenía por la presentación de hoy y hubiera dormido un poco…Ahora pagaba el precio.

La maestra bonita salió de la clase, creo que tenían una reunión de maestros…No importa, dormiré =.=. Acurruqué mi cabeza sobre mis brazos, los cuales estaban en el escritorio del pupitre; cerré mis ojos y comencé a soñar…

Después de un buen rato de sueño el sonido de una campana me despertó. Regresé a ver mientras me sobaba los ojos, vi que el aula de clases estaba casi vacía (algunos compañeros estaban conversando con sus amigos y comiendo), y había varios estudiantes afuera caminando por los alrededores, era… ¿recreo?

Sentí que alguien me tapó los ojos por detrás mientras susurraba en mi oído el típico: ¿Quién soy? Traté de reconocer su voz, era de un chico así que…

-¿QUIÉN ERES?-me rendí.

-TE RENDISTE RÁPIDO.-escuché como a esa persona le dio gracia mi rendición. Me sonrojé un poco, levanté mis manos hacia mis ojos donde él tenía firmemente sus manos y traté de quitarlas.

-ME QUEDARÉ CIEGA.-protesté.

-NO ES PARA TANTO.-Comenzó a reír a carcajadas de nuevo ¿Qué le hacía gracia?-PERO…-quitó sus manos de mis ojos.-TE DEJARÉ LIBRE ESTA VEZ.-dijo burlonamente.

Sobé mis ojos de nuevo para aclarar mi vista, regresé a ver al chico burlón y me impresioné un poco. Era totalmente alto y de tez blanca; ojos marrones y cabello oscuro también algo musculoso. Era realmente guapo pero, me causaba un poco de miedo -.-…

-¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?-pregunté curiosa a lo que él solamente sonrió educadamente. *¿Otro bipolar -.-…?*

* * *

><p><strong>POV NORMAL<strong>

-HOLA…ME DA GUSTO DE VERTE POR ESTOS BARRIOS OTRA VEZ. EN VERDAD NOS PREOCUPASTE MUCHO. HABLO EN NOMBRE DE TODOS.-sonrió cordialmente.

-PERDON PERO ¿TU ERES…?-preguntó Bela un poco desconfiada.

-PERDON POR MI COMPORTAMIENTO DE ANTES, QUERÍA COMPROBAR SI EL RUMOR DE QUE PERDISTE LA MEMORIA ERA CIERTO. ADEMÁS COMO ANTES ÉRAMOS AMIGOS…-Bela lo miró un poco enojada ya que sintió que había sido un conejillo de indias.-ME LLAMO MATEUS DANIEL. SOY EL HONORABLE PRESIDENTE DEL AULA, ANTES ERA UN AMIGO TUYO. Y ACERCA DE LO QUE PERDISTE LA MEMORIA, LO SIENTO…-bajó su cabeza como perrito decaído. Ante tal acto Bela lo regresó a ver un poco impresionada y sonrió; parece que retiró sus malas sospechas de él.

-JEJEJE. NO IMPORTA ^^.-rió-….GUSTO EN CONOCERTE.- sonrió abiertamente mostrando sus blancos dientes.

De lo que estos dos no tomaron en cuenta fue que una cierta persona los miraba fijamente.

-¿QUIERES QUE TE HAGA CONOCER EL COLEGIO?-preguntó emocionado.

-¡CLARO!-Bela también se emocionó al ver la actitud de Daniel. Aquellas personas conversaban totalmente encantadas.

* * *

><p>Mientras que en el puesto del observante…<p>

-¡OYE, CASANOVA! ¿QUIERES JUGAR FUTBOL CON NOSOTROS? POR FAVOR, SOLO ESTA VEZ; ES QUE VAMOS A JUGAR CONTRA LOS CURSOS SUPERIORES. APOSTAMOS 20 DÓLARES Y TÚ ERES EL MEJOR EN FÚTBOL DE AQUÍ, POR FAVOR.-pidió aquel chico casi rogando.

-…PASO POR HOY.-respondió instantáneamente.

-POR FAVOR ….-dijeron todos los chicos en unísono. Sin embargo Casanova seguía mirando la ventana un poco molesto.

* * *

><p><strong>POV BELA<strong>

Por alguna extraña razón Daniel me comenzó a agradar O.O…Hice mal en pensarlo como mala persona, es muy chistoso y divertido. Tal vez fue porque estaba un poco amargada gracias a eso de mis recuerdos y pasado. Pero gracias a él estoy de buen humor.

Después de conversar un rato, Daniel fue a su puesto a traer algo de dinero para salir a conocer el colegio, lo esperé en mi puesto emocionada. Hasta que me distraje con el abrir de la puerta del aula…

Una chica entró al aula acompañada de algunos chicos, los cuales se notaba que suspiraban por ella. La miré cuidadosamente ya que era muy hermosa. Tenía cabellos negros los cuales llegaban hasta su hombro y en la parte baja de éste tenía un pequeño tinte de color azul. Coqueteaba con los chicos y pestañeaba varias veces con sus largas pestañas rizadas para no dar mucho tiempo de apreciar el brillo en sus ojos cielo, tenía una cara angelical y cuerpo envidiable en el uniforme del colegio. Realmente me sorprendí al verla. Parecía que buscaba algo o a alguien ya qué miraba hacia todos lados; hasta que paró en seco, sonrió y caminó hacia Casanova.

Desde ese entonces observé la situación…

-¡ANDA NO SEAS ASÍ JUEGA CON NOSOTROS AL FÚTBOL …!-rogaban todos los chicos.

-¿POR QUÉ NO JUEGAS CON ELLOS?-intervino aquella chica con interés en sus ojos.

Regresé a ver a Casanova. Parece que él no quiere jugar fútbol.

De pronto Casanova regresó a ver a aquella hermosa chica pero su mirada era…sumamente amenazante y algo temerosa. Me impresioné un poco ¿la odiaba? Pero si es bien bonita. Mi vista se dirigió completamente hacia él y mi curiosidad brotó ¿qué clase de persona es él? Sin embargo él instantáneamente relajó su expresión y me regresó a ver. Me dí la vuelta violentamente, no quería que sepa que le quedé mirando durante un buen rato.

-ESO ESTUVO CERCA.-me susurré.

-¿POR QUÉ NO ACEPTAS? HACER DEPORTE ES BUENO PARA EL CUERPO.-escuché como protestó infantilmente aquella chica.-VAMOS, ACEPTA; TIENES QUE ACEPTAR ADEMAS…-hizo una pausa y volvió a hablar.-SERIA BUENO QUE PIERDAS UN POCO DEL ESTRÉS DE LAS CLASES, ¿NO?-sentí un pequeño escalofrío en mi espalda, no me digan que él me seguía mirando …

Hubo un incómodo silencio y por ningún motivo del mundo iba a regresar a ver …

-ESTA BIEN. VOY A JUGAR….-habló Casanova.

-GRACIAS CASANOVA NO TE FALLAREMOS …-cantaron al unísono los chicos.

Suspiré aliviada porque ya se iba -.-…¡Que tensión, DIOS! Pensé que moriría …Además, ¿cuánto tiempo tardará ese Daniel =.=?

Involuntariamente regresé a ver para buscar a Daniel pero, me encontré con otra mirada.

-¿Casanova?-pensé. Me miraba fijamente. ¡Rayos! ¿Qué hago? Usé mi sentido común, alcé mi mano e…hice un ademán de saludo seguido de una sonrisa nerviosa. *¿¡Qué clase de sentido común tienes?! =.=*

Pero él violentamente bajó su mirada y salió del aula junto con aquella hermosa chica y los demás a toda velocidad -.-…En ese momento perdí un poco de dignidad *¿ACASO ME VEÍA TAN EXTRAÑA QUE SALIÓ CORRIENDO -.-…?*

* * *

><p><strong>POV DANIEL<strong>

¡Rayos! Fui a ver mi billetera pero, resulta que mis "estimados" compañeros la fueron a tirar al curso de al lado… ¡Me las pagarán esos malditos ¬¬! ¡Y yo que quería comprar algo en el bar con Bela! ¡Demonios! Después de larga búsqueda, me rendí, juré venganza a aquellos desgraciados y regresé rápidamente al aula; pero algo me llamó completamente la atención. Del aula salían Casanova y Salazar; Salazar estaba con un montón de chicos como siempre pero, Casanova estaba sonriendo abiertamente y riéndose a carcajadas por debajo. (Algo muy raro de ver porque él nunca ha sonreído desde hace tiempos.)

Pero se percató de mi presencia, me miró instantáneamente y desvió la mirada algo apenado. ¿Qué demonios? Siguió su camino… ¿Qué le pasa -.-…? Entré al aula y caminé hacia Bela.

-¿YA NOS VAMOS? AUNQUE SABES AL FINAL NO PUDE ENCONTRAR MI ESTIMADA BILLETERA, LARGA HISTORIA.-dije en un susurro. Pero Bela miraba la ventana distraídamente, como si no supiera que yo estaba ahí. Dio un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-QUÉ FATIGA -.-…-

-BELA…-

-¿EH? O.O ¿DANIEL? ¿QUÉ PASA?-

-ESTOY AQUÍ DESDE MEDIA HORA…-

-PERDÓN ¬¬…ES QUE…-suspiró más.-NO PASA NADA, VAMOS.-dijo algo desanimada.

Hoy todo el mundo está muy extraño -.-…

Mientras recorríamos el colegio, trataba de explicarle cada cosa que encontraba y hacerle chistes para que se anime un poco; parece que funcionó ya que se rió. Después de un rato era la misma, miraba con curiosidad todos los rincones del colegio y preguntaba cada cosa que le parecía extraño (O sea todo -.-…durante un momento creo que me harté pero, comprendiendo que el colegio para ella era un lugar completamente nuevo y extraordinariamente grande acepté rendido U.U. Después de todo como presidente tenía que mostrarle todo el lugar y guiarla.) Sonó la campana para regresar a clases, así que volvimos.

-¡AHHHHHH!…ESTE COLEGIO ES MUY GRANDE. HAY MUCHAS COSAS QUE VER.-dijo emocionada. (Claro es el mejor colegio del país, Bela -.-…)

-QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTÓ.-dije mirando hacia otro lado.-…SABES QUE CUALQUIER COSA QUE NECESITES VOY A ESTAR PARA TI.-Bela me regresó a ver algo impresionada, sabía que ese comentario era necesario dentro del vocabulario de un presidente pero, decirlo en voz alta era algo vergonzoso.-COMO PRESIDENTE, COMPAÑERO Y AMIGO.-lo dije.-¿ESTA BIEN? BELA.-regresé a verla. Sabía que era algo difícil para ella, ya que perdió la memoria; definitivamente era algo que tenía que decirle como presidente y amigo. Aunque para una persona como yo, decir ese comentario fue un poco incómodo.

-¡CLARO!...SABES DANIEL….-La miré un poco sorprendido; estaba muy cerca de ella, lo que me ayudó para comparar nuestra estatura actual, ella estaba un más alta desde la última vez O.O.

-QUE PASA.-respondí ignorando mis antiguos pensamientos. Veo que ha crecido.

-CREO QUE ERES UNA PERSONA MUY DIVERTIDA…-susurró un poco sonrojada, me impresioné ante tal comentario. Supongo que lo dijo porque me he mostrado como un amable presidente.

-¿ENCERIO O.o…?-le seguí la corriente.

-¡SI! ¡ME ALEGRASTE EL DÍA! GRACIAS A TI HE PODIDO SONREÍR EN TODO EL DÍA.-Sonrió abiertamente a lo que yo también le sonreí.-SABES…-detuvo su hablar y miró al cielo un poco nostálgica, creo que esta conversación se va a convertir en personal pero, la escucharé.

-ESTOY MUY CONFUNDIDA.-seguía mirando al cielo.-HOY HAN PASADO TANTAS COSAS, HE CONOCIDO PERSONAS NUEVAS; ALGUNAS REALMENTE RARAS, ALGUNAS DIVERTIDAS Y OTRAS CON BELLEZA INIGUALABLE…PERO…-se detuvo.-SIGO PENSANDO… ¿POR QUÉ ME CAÍ?-bajó su rostro.- ¿POR QUÉ TUVE QUE PERDER LA MEMORIA? CUANDO ME HAGO ESAS PREGUNTAS SIENTO QUE NO NECESITO SABER LAS RESPUESTAS Y MI CUERPO ME PRESIONA A PENSAR EN ALGO MÁS…ES REALMENTE EXTRAÑO; COMO SI YO…-Detuvo su hablar.

-¿EH?-pregunté ya que no terminó la frase.

-NO NADA…JEJEJEJEJE.-rápidamente alzó su vista con una sonrisa. Creo que lo que iba a decir era algo confidencial.-SOLO ME PREGUNTO CÓMO ERA YO, ANTES DE PERDER LA MEMORIA, SIMPLES DUDAS.-volvió a mirar al cielo.

Mi deber como presidente era aclarar sus dudas así que pensé y pensé hasta que la recordé…como era Bela antes, en mi cabeza se fundó una precisa imagen de ella y sonreí.

-BELA…-susurré, ella me regresó a ver.-BELA NO ERA MUY SOCIAL. CUANDO LA IBA A SALUDAR NO COMENTABA NADA. YO ERA EL ÚNICO QUE HACÍA LA CONVERSA PARA SER SINCEROS -.-…NO HABLABA MUCHO, SIEMPRE ME RESPONDÍA CON RESPUESTAS PEQUEÑAS PERO, LA VERDAD…-la miré fijamente, vi como sus ojos cafés brillaban con intensidad ¡Enserio! Ella siempre me prestaba la máxima atención no ha cambiado, aunque ahora sonría mucho más que antes... Incluso en clases, sigue siendo tímida, buena alumna y sobretodo siempre escucha. Nunca dice nada de ella si no es necesario eso era lo malo, era muy recelosa U.U…Siempre pensé eso de ella; la verdad ella me agradaba mucho pero, no iba a decir nada fuera de lugar.

Ella se sorprendió. Así es…aunque nunca la tomaba enserio, aunque siempre jugaba con ella y la molestaba; ella siempre me prestó atención. Incluso antes de ser presidente, incluso si era de mala gana; siempre lo hizo. Ese aspecto era lo que más me agradaba de ella.

-DANIEL ES BUEN PRESIDENTE.-sonrió mientras me sacaba de mis pensamientos. Abrí mis ojos sorprendido.-GRACIAS POR ANIMARME, AUNQUE SEA TU TAREA; TE AGRADEZCO. VEN A MÍ CUANDO NECESITES AYUDA O CONSEJOS. TE ESCUCHARÉ.-Siguió caminando delante de mí, dirigiéndose al aula. Ella… ¿sabía que yo era amable con ella solo por el hecho de ser presidente desde el principio? Me pregunté. Bajé el rostro y sonreí. Inconscientemente sigue siendo la misma aunque en una versión diferente. Bela ha crecido.

Corrí hacia su dirección y después los dos corrimos al salón de clases para no atrasarnos.

* * *

><p><strong>POV NORMAL<strong>

En el salón de clases de segundo curso, todo se encontraba totalmente bullicioso ya que, dijeron por el parlante que los profesores iban a seguir teniendo reuniones hasta casi las últimas horas; así que prácticamente todo el mundo seguía en recreo. (Algo que Bela y Daniel no sabían.)

-¡LLEGAMOS!-dijeron los dos al unísono mientras abrían la puerta del aula violentamente, todos sus compañeros los regresaron a ver, algunos se burlaron de ellos por debajo.

-¡AÚN NO VIENEN LOS PROFESORES, TIENEN REUNIÓN DURANTE CASI TODO EL DÍA!-anunció un compañero que se compadeció del par. Los dos se quedaron viendo las caras, por una parte estaban alegres de no tener clases pero por otra parte habían hecho el ridículo en esa clase. Se sentían avergonzados.

Los dos suspiraron.

-¿QUIERES SEGUIR PASEANDO?-preguntó Bela emocionada.

-NO TENGO NADA MEJOR QUE HACER -.-…-dijo rendido en solo pensar en caminar por todo el colegio.

Hasta que una tremenda bulla interrumpió la conversa de las dos cotorras. Unos compañeros entraron haciendo barras.

-¡GANAMOS!-dijeron todos emocionados.

-¿EN VERDAD?-preguntaron impresionados algunos estudiantes que se encontraban en sus asientos y sabían del partido.- ¿CUÁNTO GANARON?-

-GANAMOS 10-2 CONTRA LOS GRANDULONES *-*…-dijeron orgullosos.

*O.o…..* fue la reacción de todo el público.

-ERA DE ESPERARSE DE CASANOVA.-dijo uno de los chicos con admiración.

-¿CASANOVA?-preguntó Bela quién acababa de recordar lo que le había pasado con él, su aura de decepción apareció de nuevo. – ¿QUÉ PASA CON ÉL U.U…? ¿POR QUÉ ME IGNORÓ?-pensó.

-ERA DE ESPERARSE DE ESE HOMBRE U.U-alabó Daniel, Bela lo regresó a ver sorprendida pero, aún algo dolida.

-¿QUÉ TIENE DE ESPECIAL ESE HOMBRE?-Varios chicos le cayeron encima con un video para proyectarle lo genial que era.

-CASANOVA ES UN EXPERTO EN EL FÚTBOL, SE MUEVE REALMENTE RÁPIDO; TANTO QUE NI PARECE DE ESTE MUNDO O.O…ADEMÁS DE TENER LAS MEJORES CALIFICIONES, ES MUY ATRACTIVO, INDIFERENTE, LOBO SOLITARIO, QUIEN SABE…TAL VEZ FRIKI…PERO…-un silencio abrumador apareció entre los locos del video.-ES EL ÚNICO QUE A LOGRADO UN INTERÉS INIGUALABLE EN SALAZAR, LA MÁS BELLA DE LA CLASE, Y LO PEOR ES QUE ÉL NI SIQUIERA LA SIGUE…¡ELLA LO PERSIGUE DE ARRIBA PARA ABAJO !

-¿ESO NO ES ACOSO? ¬¬-preguntó una Bela desinteresada.

-¡PARA NOSOTROS NO!-le gritaron en coro.-SERÍA COMO EL CIELO …-todos comenzaron a volar por los cielos imaginándose "quien sabe qué" con su aclamada Salazar -.-…

-¿TÚ NO ESTÁS INTERESADO EN ELLA?-preguntó Bela mirando de reojo a Daniel.

-¿EH? NO ._.-respondió enseguida.-YO YA TENGO NOVIA.-dijo rascándose la nuca avergonzadamente.

-YA VEO :3-Bela lo miró un poco inquieta, no sabía si preguntarle o no hasta que se decidió.-¿Y…QUIÉN ES :D?-preguntó tímidamente.

-LA CONOCERÁS A SU TIEMPO.-tranquilizó Daniel, quién tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-AWWWWWW….DANIEL TIENE NOVIA Y LA QUIERE MUCHO :3…-Y así Bela se comenzó a imaginar un cuento de hadas con su amigo como príncipe y su amada como princesa…-¡QUÉ ROMÁNTICO!-suspiró la que aún seguía soñando.

-O-OYE…BELA, ¿TÚ ERES ROMÁNTICA, CIERTO?-preguntó un poco sorprendido ya que no sabía aquel lado de ella.

-JEJEJEJEJEJE. SECRETO.- Bela le guiñó el ojo un poco sonrojada. Parecía que Bela recordó algo más sobre sí misma aparte de ser romántica…

-JE. PRONTO LO DESCUBRIRÉ :3…-amenazó indirectamente su amigo.

-JEJEJEJEJE. ENTONCES, ¿VAMOS?-preguntó la chica emocionada.

-CIERTO, VAMOS ¬¬-le respondió mientras era arrastrado de nuevo hacia afuera por Bela.

Bela y Daniel comenzaron a rondar por el colegio otra vez, caminando de un lado a otro; aunque la única emocionada era Bela pero Daniel era incapaz de decirle que no U.U…Y así pasaron todo el día, hasta que llegaron al ala este del colegio (las aulas estaban en el ala oeste). Bela quedó admirada al ver que tenían piscina olímpica, y se le ocurrió descansar un rato en uno de los asientos al frente de la piscina; lo cual Daniel agradeció con toda su alma. Y mientras las cotorras seguían conversando a gusto cierto castaño pasaba por los alrededores…

* * *

><p>-CASANOVA, DINOS CÓMO LE HICISTE PARA CONQUISTAR A SALAZAR ¡NO SEAS ASÍ!-preguntaron los chicos de antes, quienes al recordar la existencia de la maravillosa Salazar se propusieron a conquistarla y para eso todos buscaron la ayuda del único que lo ha logrado.<p>

-NO MOLESTEN.-dijo irritado.

-NO SEAS CRUEL, ¡QUE QUEREMOS ESTAR CON ELLA!-dijeron al unísono. Casanova al ver que nadie se iba, se dirigió al baño más cercano; el cual quedaba en la piscina para ver si lo dejaban en paz. Pero en su búsqueda del baño se encontró con quien menos quería ver.

-QUERIDO…-llamó una azabache sonrojada, quien estaba en traje de baño, ya que no tenían clases había pedido a los encargados que le regalen un traje de baño para nadar en la piscina un rato. Los cuales aceptaron de inmediato por obvias razones ¬¬…Todos los hombres son iguales. Su traje de baño era atrevido y de dos piezas; el cual resaltaba perfectamente en su cuerpo bien formado. Se la veía muy atractiva.

-S-SALAZAR EN TRAJE DE BAÑO…-dijeron en unísono todos los chicos con luces en sus ojos y montón de sangre que salía por su nariz excepto Casanova, quién la miró y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la salida de la piscina. *El que huye, vive U.U…*

-¡NO TE VAYAS!-exclamó Salazar, quién lo abrazó desesperadamente por detrás.-VEN A NADAR CONMIGO.-sonrió de manera tierna. Todos los chicos presentes morían de celos y condenaban a Casanova a cadena perpetua con sus miradas.

-SUÉLTAME.-ordenó. A lo que ella hizo un puchero y miró hacia otra parte pero sin soltar su agarre. Gracias a este movimiento pudo ver a Bela conversando con Daniel en el otro extremo de la piscina, a estos también se les ocurrió la idea de nadar en la piscina así que los dos estaban en traje de baño, sin embargo en estos momentos estaban sentados juntos conversando. Sonrió.

-¡¿RODRÍGUEZ, QUIERES VENIR A NADAR CON NOSOTROS?!-gritó lo cual llamó la atención de Bela y Daniel. También de Casanova quién regresó a ver a la mencionada.

-¡C-CLARO!-gritó Bela, quién se impresionó un poco al ver a Salazar fuertemente agarrada de Casanova. Bela se paró de donde estaba. En esos momentos vestía un traje de baño simple de dos piezas; gracias a esto se podía ver que también tenía un buen cuerpo es más se podría decir que quizás podría competir con Salazar. Los chicos "locos por Salazar" se sonrojaron hasta decir basta, no pensaron que tal creatura tuviera ese cuerpo.

-VAMOS CON ELLOS.-llamó Bela a Daniel, quién seguía un poco sonrojada por llevar ese traje de baño, a ella le parecía muy atrevido.

-VAMOS.-respondió Daniel con una sonrisa.-Y NO TE PREOCUPES, ESTAS BIEN EN ESE TRAJE.-susurró despreocupadamente en su oído. A lo que Bela se sonrojo como un tomate. Daniel siguió caminando hacia adelante pero, al ver que Bela no le seguía regresó a ver.-VEN.-llamó. Bela tímidamente caminó hacia Daniel y los dos se sumergieron en la piscina para lograr llegar al otro extremo donde estaban Casanova y Salazar.

Casanova al ver tal escena se tensó y Salazar lo notó ya que lo seguía abrazando. Ésta hizo una mueca de decepción.

Mientras en el otro extremo…

Daniel comenzó a nadar por debajo del agua y llegó hasta el segundo carril, se iba a sumergir de nuevo pero cayó en cuenta que nadie le seguía; regresó a ver a Bela, quien estaba aferrada ferozmente de la orilla.

-¿BELA?-preguntó Daniel.

-SÍ…-contestó Bela, quién estaba aterrada en el agua.

-NO ME DIGAS QUE…-la quedó viendo algo impresionado.

-RECORDÉ QUE NO SÉ NADAR…-anunció la inocente criatura con un notable sonrojo, por tal debilidad. Daniel simplemente sonrió en burla y nadó de nuevo hacia la dirección de ella.

-¿QUÉ PASÓ? ¿POR QUÉ NO VIENEN?-preguntó impaciente Salazar al ver que Daniel regresaba.

-PARECE QUE NECESITA AYUDA.-dijo distraído.

-¿EH?-preguntó Salazar confundida.

-NO SABE NADAR.-respondió Casanova.

-TÚ… ¿CÓMO SABES?-preguntó curiosa. Casanova quedó en silencio.

Mientras en el otro lado -.-…de nuevo.

Daniel finalmente llegó al lugar donde Bela estaba desesperadamente aferrada a los barandales de la orilla.

-BELA…-llamó Daniel con una sonrisa burlona.

-N-NO ME MIRES ASÍ… ¿QUÉ ESPERABAS?-insinuó totalmente enfadada.

-NA~DA.-cantó mientras la abrazaba por la cintura para que ganara confianza y se soltara del barandal de la orilla.

-VAMOS, YO PISO EN ESTA PARTE DE LA PISCINA ASÍ QUE CONFÍA EN MÍ, NO TE HARÉ NADA MALO.-dijo con una ancha sonrisa.

-¿DEJA VÚ -.-…?-se preguntó la chica. Sin embargo se dejó cargar por aquel hombre ya que, no tenía elección. Además no dudaba tanto de él *¿Tanto -.-…? ¿O sea que si duda ¬¬?*

Daniel comenzó a caminar hacia el segundo carril, con ella en brazos. No era mentira que aquella piscina era olímpica y por este hecho mientras más se avanzaba al fondo más honda era la zona y desafortunadamente Salazar y Casanova se encontraban en el extremo más hondo de la piscina.

Daniel se dio cuenta de esto. Así que paró un poco aliviado por haberlo hecho a tiempo. Miro hacia la dirección de Casanova y Salazar.

-¡SI QUIEREN NADAR CON NOSOTROS TIENEN QUE VENIR HACIA ESTA PARTE!-gritó.

-¿Y POR QUÉ NO VIENES CON ELLA?-preguntó perezosamente Salazar.

-PORQUE MIENTRAS MÁS CAMINO MÁS HONDA SE VUELVE LA PISCINA.-argumentó. A tal comentario Bela se tensó un poco.

-NO ME DIGAS…-pronunció Salazar en voz baja.- ¡NI MODO…!- anunció Salazar algo molesta.

-DEMONIOS…-susurró Bela algo deprimida.

-VAMOS, BELA…DE NUEVO…A LA ORILLA.-dijo mientras seguía caminando de vuelta con ella en brazos.

-OYE…-preguntó Bela.

-DIME.-

-TU… ¿SABES NADAR?-preguntó curiosa.

-NO NADO TAN BIEN. PERO, TAMPOCO ME AHOGO.-

-YA VEO…-dijo deprimida.-NO SÉ PORQUE NO PUEDO NADAR. QUE DEPRIMENTE.-se dijo a ella misma.

-PERO PUEDES APRENDER A NADAR, NO ES DIFICIL.-

-TU… ¿PUEDES ENSEÑARME?-preguntó esperanzada.

-CLARO…AUNQUE TOCARÍA TRABAJAR UN MONTÓN DE TIEMPO ¬¬.-dijo tratando de desanimarla aposta.

-NO IMPORTA. SERÉ CONSTANTE.-sonrió con entusiasmo. Y así Daniel inconscientemente se hizo profesor de nado para Bela, él solito.

-LOGRAMOS LLEGAR A LA ORILLA.-dijo Daniel mientras soltaba a Bela y la dejaba en los barandales de la orilla como una niña pequeña.-AHORA SOLO TOCA ESPERAR A ESOS DOS, PARA NADAR UN RATO Y DESPUÉS IR POR LAS MALETAS EN EL AULA.-planeó Daniel.

Mientras en el otro extremo ¬¬…

Los chicos ya se habían ido ya que, se sentían como "colados" en la invitación que hizo Salazar a Bela pero, antes de irse se despidieron de su maravillosa Salazar, quién simplemente sonrió.

En estos instantes Salazar seguía pegada firmemente a Casanova, tanto que él comenzó a enojarse seriamente.

-SUÉLTAME.-volvió a repetir algo molesto. Salazar lo regresó a ver y esquivó su mirada irritada con tristeza y la reposo en Bela, quién estaba haciendo ejercicios de nado con Daniel.-LO HARÉ SI VAMOS A NADAR Y PERMANECES CONMIGO TODO EL TIEMPO.- alzó bruscamente una mirada desesperada llena de ansiedad. Casanova la miró algo sorprendido.

-SIMPLEMENTE IRÉ CON USTEDES A NADAR.-respondió avergonzadamente. Salazar bajó el rostro.

-OYE…-Salazar lo miró con dulzura.-VEN CONMIGO A NADAR, NO TE ARREPENTIRÁS; NECESITAS DESESTREZARTE DE TODO.-Salazar se puso en cuclillas y se acercó lentamente hacia los labios de Casanova; este evitó sus labios. Salazar se dio cuenta y lo miró fijamente durante un rato. Lágrimas de sus ojos amenazaban por salir.-POR FAVOR, QUÉDATE CONMIGO…-suplicó. Casanova cerró sus ojos amargamente. Salazar aprovechó e intentó de nuevo acercarse a sus labios. Miró los ojos cerrados de Casanova, tenía el ceño fruncido y temblaba. Salazar sonrió desoladamente y desvió sus labios hacia la mejilla del castaño. Casanova abrió los ojos de golpe.

-VEN, CONMIGO…-dijo Salazar mientras le extendía su mano.-VEN.-repitió dulcemente.

* * *

><p>Mientras en el lado animado :3…<p>

-¿ENTONCES…DICES QUE TENGO QUE PATEAR CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS EL AGUA, CÓMO SI UN TIBURÓN ME FUERA A COMER?-preguntó Bela impresionada.

-LA VERDAD TE DIGO ESTO POR SER BUENO PERO…-una sombría sonrisa apareció en su rostro.-HAY ENTRENADORES QUE TE PONEN A NADAR CON UN TIBURÓN REAL. AHÍ LA COSA ES A VIDA O MUERTE. ASÍ QUE SÉ AGRADECIDA.-Bela quedó un poco impresionada por lo mencionado pero lo que más le asustaba era la "nueva" faceta de su amigo.

-*gulp* S-SI…-respondió obedientemente.

-ASÍ ME GUSTA…ASÍ ME GUSTA.-Decía mientras cambiaba su cara de pocker a una alegre al ver que tenía miedo.-Espero que con estos cuentos se le vaya la santa idea de aprender a nadar -.-…-pensó esperanzado.

Sin embargo el rostro de Bela mostraba todo lo contrario a lo que Daniel pensó que causaría…

-ESAS PERSONAS…QUIEREN APRENDER A NADAR A TODO COSTO…TANTO QUE INCLUSO ARRIESGAN SU VIDA, SI ELLOS PUEDEN APRENDER A NADAR CON TODOS ESOS OBSTÁCULOS, YO…QUE NO TENGO QUE HACERLOS…¡TENGO MÁS POSIBILIDADES DE TRIUNFAR *-*! ¡FIGHT OH!-se animaba ella misma.

-ESTOY PERDIDO ….-se lamentaba el que puso más leña al fuego.

De pronto de la nada aparecieron Casanova y Salazar, los dos estaban cogidos de la mano.

-¿EH? O.O.-preguntó Daniel quién enseguida lo notó.-YA VINIERON.-fingió una sonrisa pero, en su mente se preguntaba el porqué de tal acción ya que, en toda su vida estudiantil en el Benalcázar Casanova nunca había aceptado a Salazar; ahora… ¿por qué lo haría?

-SI. ESTAMOS AQUÍ.-cantó Salazar sumamente emocionada. Los dos se sumergieron en la piscina.

-AJA…-Daniel esbozó una larga sonrisa. Aquí pasa algo pero creo que no me incumbe, se dijo.

-ME SORPRENDE QUE NO SEPAS NADAR, RODRÍGUEZ.-dijo Salazar interesadamente, a lo que Bela se sonrojó un poco.

-A MI TAMBIÉN ME SORPRENDE.-dijo mirando a otra parte mientras rascaba su cabeza.

-SUPONGO QUE YA SABES QUIEN SOY, ¿NO?-dijo Salazar.

-¿EH…? CREO QUE NO ._.-

Un incómodo silencio se prolongó en aquella enorme piscina.

-DEBERIAS COMPRENDERLA, ES SU PRIMER DÍA.-intervino Daniel.

-¿DE VERDAD? PERO ELLA HA ESTADO CON NOSOTROS TODO UN AÑO, ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO ME RECUERDE?-preguntó algo impresionada.

-ES QUE–iba a hablar pero, Daniel le tapó la boca.

-NOS DISCULPAN UN MOMENTO.-dijo mientras prácticamente raptaba a Bela. Daniel se la llevó a un rincón de la piscina.

-¿QUÉ PASA?-preguntó Bela un poco molesta.

-NO HABLES TAN FUERTE.-susurró.-A ELLA NO LE DEBES DECIR QUE PERDISTE LA MEMORIA.

-¿POR QUÉ? ¿QUÉ TIENE DE MALO? ES UNA COMPAÑERA MÁS, ¿NO?-dijo molesta.

-NO ES POR JUZGARLA MAL PERO QUIERO EVITAR PROBLEMAS ENTRE LOS COMPAÑEROS DE LA CLASE ASÍ QUE TE LO DIRÉ. PRESTA ATENCIÓN.-dijo serio. Bela tragó saliva sabía que por la mirada de Daniel debía ser algo serio.

-SALAZAR…A VECES LE GUSTA CRITICAR SEVERAMENTE A LOS DEMÁS, PUEDE HACER COMENTARIOS REALMENTE HIRIENTES COMO SI NADA PERO, LO QUE ES MÁS RARO ES QUE ELLA NI SIQUIERA DUDA EN DECIRLO; ES COMO SI PENSARA QUE ES LO MÁS NORMAL DEL MUNDO. Y SI DESCUBRE QUE PERDISTE LA MEMORIA TAL VEZ TE HAGA DE MENOS. NO QUIERO QUE PASES INCÓMODA. POR ESO, NO LE DIGAS NADA.-la miró severamente, como un padre advirtiendo el peligro a su ingenuo hijo.

-E-ESTA BIEN.-Bela entendió la situación y aceptó.

Los dos regresaron totalmente callados.

-¿QUÉ PASÓ?-preguntó Salazar mientras miraba interesadamente a Bela.

_Le gusta criticar severamente a los demás…_

-NADA.-dijo totalmente tranquila.

-ENTONCES… ¿NO ME DIRÁS? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME RECUERDAS?-

A Bela se le erizó la piel, no había pensado en una solución para su pregunta.

-E-ESTO…PUES PORQUE…-Bela se comenzó a poner nerviosa hasta que se le prendió el foco, tenía una idea.-PORQUE SOY MUY OLVIDADIZA.-dijo con una cara emocionada. *¿Eso qué tiene de emocionante? -.-*

-… ¿QUÉ?- preguntó Salazar.-¿CÓMO PUEDES OLVIDAR A LA MÁS BELLA DE LA CLASE? ¿NO ES UN INSULTO?...-A la mujer se le subieron los sumos y comenzó a hablar maravillas de ella; Bela solo escuchaba perpleja mientras pensaba: "Encontré a la Egocentrista dominante…" Y así después de un rato de conversar de su rostro, ojos, pestañas y la historia de la marca del lápiz labial que había colocado en sus labios esa mañana terminó con una severa expresión.- ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO ME RECUERDES?-

-YA ENTIENDO PORQUÉ NO LO HAGO -.-…-susurró para ella.

-¿QUÉ DICES?-preguntó Salazar ofendida.

-BUENO, AUNQUE EN ESTE MUNDO HAYA TODA CLASE DE PERSONAS, TÚ TE GANAS EL GRAMMY…-dijo Bela totalmente cansada.

-¿EH?-preguntó confundida. A lo que Daniel se comenzó a reír a carcajadas por el comentario de su amiga.

-SI QUE ERES OCURRIDA…JAJAJAJA.-dijo Daniel acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Bela, lo que hizo que un pequeño sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.-

Salazar los quedó viendo totalmente confundida y Casanova estaba distraídamente viendo como nadaban las demás personas que estaban en la piscina.

-BUENO HA SIDO DIVERTIDO PERO NOS TENEMOS QUE IR U.U-dijo el pelinegro mientras abrazaba a Bela por detrás.

-¿POR QUÉ HABLAS EN GENERAL =.=?-preguntó Bela un poco molesta ya que, se sentía como una bebé en los brazos de aquel hombre.

-ES QUE YA MISMO SUENA LA SIRENA PARA SALIR DE CLASES, O TE QUIERES QUEDAR AQUÍ.-preguntó desconcertado.

-¡NO ES ESO!-protestó infantilmente.

-¿ENTONCES?-Daniel miró fijamente a Bela desde arriba. Bela se sonrojó y esquivó su mirada.

-NO ES NADA IMPORTANTE ¬/¬-

Salazar se alarmó al ver que esos dos ya se iban y apretó la mano de Casanova, este la regresó a ver.

"_SI DESEAS CON TODAS TUS FUERZAS QUE NO SUCEDA…_

Casanova arrugó el seño seguido de un notable sonrojo. Bajo su rostro hasta la altura de Salazar. Ante tal acto Daniel regresó a ver algo sorprendido, Bela hizo lo mismo.

Salazar se paró frente a Casanova y los dos juntaron ambas manos en el aire; se quedaron viendo mutuamente a una distancia escasa.

…_QUE NO HAGA NADA…_

Salazar se sonrojó y cerró lentamente sus ojos. Casanova quedó viendo a aquel rostro que tenía en frente y vio de reojo a los rostros de sus acompañantes, quienes tenían el semblante sorprendido; aunque Bela también estaba sonrojada porque era la primera vez que observaba a una persona estando tan cerca de la otra; como dos enamorados (ya saben cómo comenzó a fantasear la mujer ¬¬)

Casanova cerró sus ojos violentamente y se comenzó a acercar hacia el rostro de su acompañante con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza…

…_ENTONCES TÚ…DEBES…_

Sus labios estaban tan cerca, que podían sentir la respiración del otro. Bela miró sumamente sonrojada a la escena, Daniel cayó en shock por lo tanto soltó el agarre de Bela durante un microsegundo. Toda la piscina era honda para Bela y al soltarla cayó irremediablemente al agua.

…_HACER LO QUE TE DIGA…_

Para la mala suerte de Bela, en ese preciso instante prendieron el modo "olas" en la piscina, haciendo que una terrible corriente por debajo arrastre a Bela hacia el fondo haciéndola incapaz de respirar.

…_SINO LO HACES PAGARÁN LAS CONSECUENCIAS…_

Bela no pudo pedir auxilio ni gritar, la corriente la arrastró abajo del agua en cuestión de segundos. Daniel no la sintió…Sin embargo Casanova escuchó un ligero sonido de ahogo en el agua. Abrió los ojos instantáneamente y regresó a ver de reojo hacia el lugar donde estaba Daniel, Bela no estaba…

…_SÍ DESEAS QUE NO SUCEDA…_

Casanova recordó aquellas palabras y miró nuevamente a Salazar con temor, hasta que sintió que alguien pateó en su rodilla debajo del agua. Sintió como unas pequeñas olas comenzaron a ondear el escenario y una corriente leve en sus piernas se hacía presente…

-EL MODO OLAS DE LA PISCINA…-pensó impresionado.-ELLA…-regresó a ver hacia la dirección de Daniel.

**…_HAZLO."_**

**FIN DE CAP**


	4. Falso amigo

-EL MODO OLAS DE LA PISCINA…-pensó impresionado.-ELLA…-regresó a ver hacia la dirección de Daniel.

…_HAZLO."_

* * *

><p>"Hay personas que ocultan sus verdaderos colores por el bien de otra persona pero eso… ¿es realmente protegerla?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>FALSO AMIGO<strong>

**POV BELA**

Vi como Casanova iba a besar a esa chica O/O, mi consciencia me decía que no debía ver pero yo insistí en no quitar mi vista; estoy tan emocionada aunque es embarazoso. Pero quiero ver…

Así que esa es la razón por la que ella estaba tan pegada a Casanova, en verdad han sido novios O.O…no me lo imaginaba, ese hombre ya ha tenido dueña U.U…

Qué hermoso…pensé mientras veía como sus labios iban a unirse. Esa chica es tan afortunada…

´´_Me encanta el amor´´_ fue lo recordé antes. Soy una romántica pero lo que más me gustaría en este mundo; más que ser una romántica y fanática de los cuentos de hadas sería…

…_Encontrar a mi príncipe algún día…_

Sentí como una increíble fuerza me arrastraba hacia abajo; Daniel me soltó. Mis ojos se abrieron quería pedir ayuda pero el grito nunca salió de mi garganta. Estaba debajo del agua.

Algo me comenzó a jalar hacia todos lados sacudiéndome; como un terremoto marino. Alcé mis manos y las agité hacia todas partes en busca de una salida. No podía ver nada y mi oxígeno se agotaba. Sentí que algo me empujó y choqué contra el suelo debajo de mí, con esperanzas de utilizar a éste como impulso traté de patearlo pero en vez de eso patee algo suave y sólido… ¿una pierna? ¿Hay alguien aquí? Me pregunté. Grité pero recordé que estaba debajo del agua nadie me podría escuchar, finalmente mi cuerpo pedía desesperadamente oxígeno y mi pecho comenzó a doler terriblemente. La corriente se volvía más violenta a cada segundo y me golpeaba una y otra vez contra el suelo hasta que mi pecho fue la víctima severa. Abrí mis ojos inconscientemente por el dolor que me había causado e inmediatamente algo subió por mi garganta y tosí. Era sangre…

Me asusté al mismo tiempo que volvía a toser una y otra vez botando más sangre. Ya no sentía dolor y mis pulmones se llenaban de agua; dejé de moverme en el agua ya no tenía energías.

¿Iba a morir? Me pregunté mientras cerraba los ojos. Al final…creo que no pude recuperar la memoria pero fui feliz porque conocí a algunas personas del pasado, me reí; algunos me agradaron otros me ignoraron…Cierto, no tuve oportunidad de hablar con él. Ése chico extraño es un tonto, espero que sea feliz con esa chica. No tuve la oportunidad de verlos besándose pero me lo imagino. Una clara imagen apareció en mi mente…una pareja de enamorados dándose un dulce beso, demostrando lo que sienten…

Lágrimas salieron de mis ojos invadiéndome de una enorme tristeza ¿Acaso era porque nunca iba a ser capaz de sentir eso? Toqué mis labios. ¿Nadie los iba a besar alguna vez? ¿Nadie me iba a amar? Eso ahora no importa…me dije mientras quitaba mis manos de mis labios y sonreí. Espero que él sea feliz con ella. Forcé a mis ojos a abrirse de nuevo para ver por última vez la luz.

-YO…-dije débilmente en el agua. Cerré los ojos de nuevo…

De pronto sentí como alguien me rodeó con sus brazos y me arrastró hacia la luz de nuevo. ¿Por qué…? me pregunté.

-¡BELA! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡RESISTE!-alguien estaba gritando…

-¡BELA! ¡BELA! ¡BELA…! ¡BELA! POR FAVOR…-suplicó alguien a punto de llorar. No podía reaccionar, sentía un gran peso en mi pecho que me impedía hablar.

Alguien presionó mi pecho con mucha fuerza varias veces, seguido de algo suave en los labios que absorbía el tremendo peso de mi pecho. Escupí con todas mis fuerzas y abrí los ojos. Eso de verdad dolió. Puse mis manos en mi boca porque no paraba de toser, sentí un líquido en mi mano… sabía lo que era. A los pocos minutos dejé de toser pero no quité mi mano. Regresé a ver hacia mis acompañantes.

Daniel tenía la cara muy preocupada y el otro me miraba de la misma manera. Hablando de él… ¿no tenía que haberse besado con esa chica? ¿Dónde está? La busqué con la mirada pero… ¿no estaba? ¿Qué rayos? ¿Fue por mí?

Sentí como unos brazos me rodearon, eran cálidos. Rápidamente regresé a ver de quien se trataba.

-¿TÚ…?-pregunté impresionada sin quitar mi mano de mi boca. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué me abrazaba? ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-¿BELA?-esa voz me hizo volver a la Tierra; era Daniel.- ¿ESTÁS BIEN?- intentó acariciar mi rostro pero el otro lo detuvo. Daniel lo miró impresionado. ¿Qué pasa aquí? O.O…Daniel bajó su rostro.

-PERDÓNAME BELA. TE SOLTÉ Y CAISTE A LA PISCINA, ENCENDIERON EL MODO OLAS Y LAS CORRIENTES POR DEBAJO CASI TE AHOGAN…FUE TODO MI CULPA.

La miré absorta…no sabía que decir pero alcé mi mano para acariciar su rostro en señal de que lo perdonaba.

Él me miró impresionado y yo solamente sonreí; aún con mi mano en la boca.

-GRACIAS.-dijo haciendo una mini reverencia.- ¿LA LLEVAMOS A LA ENFERMERÍA?-dijo preocupado.

-YO LA LLEVARÉ.-Sin darme cuenta Casanova me seguía abrazando O.O…-TÚ PUEDES IRTE, DESPUÉS DE TODO YA SONÓ LA CAMPANA Y EL BUS DE REGRESO PUEDE QUE TE DEJE, ¿CIERTO?-preguntó sin soltar su agarre.

-PERO…-

-YO LA LLEVARÉ.-dijo autoritario. Este hombre me da mala espina…

-¿POR QUÉ NO NOS VAMOS TODOS? ESTOY BIEN NO HAY NECESIDAD DE IR A LA ENFERMERÍA...-dije para tranquilizarlos a todos.

-¡NO PUEDES, TIENES QUE IR A QUE TE VEAN!-dijeron los dos hombres al unísono. Al darse cuenta se miraron con rabia.

-¡DEMONIOS! ¡VÁYANSE USTEDES, NO SOY UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA!-exploté. Me estaba comenzando a chocar que se comportaran como niños pequeños… ¡Yo no era un juguete por el qué pelear! Me solté del agarre de Casanova y traté de pararme pero me caí al instante al sentir un tremendo dolor en el tobillo.

No puede ser =.=…Justo cuando los había puesto es su lugar me tenía que pasar esto. Maldito esguince ¬¬ (Debí hacérmelo cuando la corriente me golpeaba contra el suelo)…Ahora estaba en el suelo haciendo el ridículo pero no era tiempo de rendirse, tenía que salir de ese lugar como una dama.

Traté de pararme de nuevo esta vez resistí el dolor y cojee hacia los vestidores; tenía que alcanzar el bus de regreso sí o sí. Durante mi duro intento por llegar NUNCA regresé a ver hacia esos desgraciados…

-¿QUIERE QUE LA AYUDE?-preguntó preocupada un conserje.

-SÍ, GRACIAS …-

Aquel ángel caído del cielo me ayudó a llegar hacia la entrada de mi vestidor.

* * *

><p><strong>POV NORMAL<strong>

Bela cojeó con la ayuda de aquella señora hacia la salida y desapareció dejando perplejos al castaño y pelinegro.

-JE. ES MUY ORGULLOSA, NOS HUBIERA DICHO QUE LE AYUDÁRAMOS.-rió el pelinegro.

-SÍ.-dijo el castaño, quien regresó a ver seriamente al pelinegro.- ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LA SOLTASTE?-regañó.

-¿QUÉ QUERÍAS QUE HICIERA? ME QUEDÉ EN SHOCK ¡IBAS A BESAR A SALAZAR!-

-¡CÁLLATE!-dijo mientras le hacía una mueca.

-JE. HABLANDO DE ELLA… ¿A DÓNDE SE FUE?-preguntó el pelinegro distraídamente.

-NO LO SÉ.-

-¿PERO NO CREES QUE FUE MUY DESCORTÉS DE SU PARTE IRSE COMO SI NADA CUANDO CASI SE AHOGA BELA?-

-PREGÚNTALE A ELLA.- La mirada de Casanova se nubló.

"_SI DESEAS CON TODAS TUS FUERZAS QUE NO SUCEDA…"_

-MALDITA SEA…-refunfuñó.- ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LA SOLTASTE?-

-PERO AL FINAL LA RESCATASTE.-el pelinegro miró curioso a Casanova.- ¿QUÉ TE PASA DESDE HACE RATO? NO HAS DEJADO DE PONER ESA MIRADA ENOJADA.-

-NO LE TOMES IMPORTANCIA.-

Hubo un incómodo silencio.

-CASANOVA RESPÓNDEME ALGO. ¿POR QUÉ ME DIJISTE QUE NO LE DIJERA NADA DE TI?-

-TE DIJE QUE JAMÁS LO ENTENDERÍAS, PRESIDENTE. POR FAVOR, ENTIÉNDELO Y NO PREGUNTES MÁS.-suplicó.

-ENTIENDO. NO LE DIRÉ A NADIE Y CUIDARÉ DE BELA.-

-¿DICES QUE LA VAS A CUIDAR PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE LO DE ANTES -.-?-

-¡ME IMPRESIONASTE, DEMONIOS =.=!-

-BUENO, NO IMPORTA TENDRÉ QUE COMPENSARLA DE ALGUNA FORMA…-

-¿A QUIÉN O.O?-

-NO TE IMPORTA U.U-

-=.=….GRRR.-

Mientras los dos seguían sacando chispas con sus miradas. Llegó una castaña con el cabello húmedo y el uniforme de parada.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN USTEDES DOS -.-…?-Aquel comentario hizo que los niños dejaran de pelear y miraran a la chica.

-¡BELA! ¿QUIERES QUE TE AYU—

-NO.-

Como lo ven señores y señoras, aquella chica no estaba ni para aguantar una mosca. Hasta se podría decir que daba miedo.

-¿TE PASA ALGO? TIENES UNA CARA DE POCOS AMIGOS…-

-¿EH? =.=…DIME QUE HORAS SON.-

-¿EH O.O?-

-¡QUÉ HORAS SON!-

-LAS DOS…-

-¡MALDITA SEA…SE FUE EL BUS!-se lamentó irritada.

-ENTONCES… ¿POR QUÉ NO VAMOS AL BUS PARTICULAR TODOS?-preguntó Daniel, quien intentaba alegrar al demonio andante.

-NO.-interrumpió Casanova.-YA QUE SE FUE EL BUS VAMOS A HACERTE VER CON EL MÉDICO DE AQUÍ.-habló directo hacia Bela.

Bela lo miró con desprecio.

-NI DE COÑA.-dijo con todas sus fuerzas.

-SABES…YO NO TE PREGUNTÉ, TE LO DIJE.-

-¿EH ¬¬?-

Casanova caminó hacia Bela y la cargó en brazos.

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES!?-

-TE LLEVO DONDE EL DOCTOR U.U-

-¡NO QUIERO!-

-PUES QUE PENA ^^.-

-…=.=….-

En ese momento Bela le declaró guerra al castaño y cuando digo guerra es porque fue un combo de patadas y maldiciones hasta llevarla al santo médico. Bela no dejaba de moverse y decir cosas incoherentes en los brazos de Casanova, aquí es donde se mostró el profundo drama de aquella mujer -.-…

Daniel dijo que iba por las maletas de todos en el aula y que aquellos dos podían ir al doctor sin él, que pronto los alcanzaría allá, esa fue su fuga de aquella situación por el momento.

* * *

><p>-PARECE QUE INGIRIÓ MUCHA AGUA. LO CUAL HIZO QUE SUS PULMONES Y CORAZÓN SE DEBILITARAN UN POCO…ELLA…TIENE LOS PULMONES Y CORAZÓN MUY DELICADOS. POR ESO NO PUEDE INGERIR TANTA AGUA DE UN SOLO TRAGO O FORZAR A SU APARATO RESPIRATORIO PERO.-Aquel hombre se dirigió hacia Bela.-TIENES TUS PULMONES Y CORAZÓN DEMASIADO DELICADOS NO CREO QUE HAYAS NACIDO ASÍ…¿TUVISTE ALGÚN ACCIDENTE?-preguntó serio.<p>

-ME CAÍ DEL SEGUNDO PISO.-pronunció cabizbaja.

-¿TU FUISTE LA CHIQUILLA QUE SE CAYÓ DEL SEGUNDO PISO?-preguntó sorprendido…

A lo que Bela hizo un ademán de "SI"…

-YA VEO…AÚN NO TE RECUPERAS DEL TODO. POR AHORA CREO QUE NO PUEDES AGITAR A TU CORAZÓN DEMASIADO…SINO TE VOLVERÁS A PONER MAL…EL ESGUINCE QUE TIENES EN TU TOBILLO SE PUEDE CURAR CON REPOSO Y HIELO. NO TE PREOCUPES.-le dijo mientras la miraba serio…-SIN EMBARGO… ¿ESCUPISTE SANGRE?-preguntó algo preocupado.

Bela asintió y Casanova la regresó a ver sorprendido (¿Cuándo lo hizo?)

-ENTONCES CREO QUE POR AHORA TE PUEDES QUEDAR A DORMIR UN POCO AQUÍ…-dijo mientras señalaba a unas cuantas camillas…-HASTA QUE ESTÉS MÁS ESTABLE Y TU CORAZÓN SE NORMALIZE…-dijo amablemente…

-SI… (COF) (COF)…-Tosió un poco.

Después de eso el doctor dejó sola a Bela en una camilla…junto con Casanova quien se sentó cerca.

-¿TÚ FUISTE EL QUE…ME RESCATÓ?-preguntó Bela quien tenía sus dos brazos reposando en su cara, se sentía un poco mareada.

-¿PARA QUÉ NECESITAS SABERLO? SI SIGUES VIVA.-respondió el chico.

-¿CÓMO QUE PARA QUÉ NECESITO SABERLO? PARA DARTE LAS GRACIAS, SI FUISTE TÚ EL QUE SALVÓ MI VIDA…NO SOY TAN DESAGRADECIDA, ¿SABES?-Bela se dio la vuelta.-PERDONA, ESTOY MOLESTA.-se disculpó.-PERO SI FUISTE TÚ EL QUE ME SALVO…GRACIAS.-Bela se encogió en la cama. Se sintió totalmente asustada solo con recordar aquel sentimiento de saber que iba a morir y la desesperación que le causó estar ahogándose. Era un milagro que siguiera viva.

-NO PASA NADA…-Casanova se encogió hasta su altura.-ES ALGO QUE CUALQUIERA HARÍA SI VE A ALGUIEN AHOGÁNDOSE.-

-¡PERO AÚN ASÍ…YO…!-se sentó bruscamente a lo que fue detenida por Casanova quien la incitó a seguir acostada en la cama.

-NO TE AGITES, LO DIJO EL DOCTOR.-

-DEMONIOS… ¿POR QUÉ ERES ASÍ CONMIGO?- Casanova la miró algo sorprendido por el comentario.-HACE NADA PENSÉ QUE REALMENTE ME ODIABAS Y AHORA ME SALVASTE LA VIDA Y ESTÁS AQUÍ EN VEZ DE ESTAR CON TU NOVIA.

-¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES?-dijo algo apenada.

-SIMPLEMENTE UN COMPAÑERO DE CLASE TUYO._.-

-YA VEO…-sonrió por debajo.-TÚ Y YO… ¿ANTES DE QUE PERDIERA LA MEMORIA…QUÉ ÉRAMOS? ¿AMIGOS? ¿ENEMIGOS? NO ENTIENDO.-

-NO ÉRAMOS NADA. SOLO COMPAÑEROS DE CLASE.-

Bela lo regresó a ver algo impresionada pero sonrió.

-ENTONCES DESDE AHORA…-se arrodilló a la altura de Casanova.-SEAMOS AMIGOS.-extendió su mano en forma de trato.

-¿PARA QUÉ QUIERES SER MI AMIGA?-preguntó.-TÚ ME TIENES MIEDO, ¿CIERTO? EN EL AULA ME MIRASTE CON MIEDO. YO TE VI.-Bela se impresionó.-NO CREAS QUE PORQUE AHORA ESTOY ASÍ CONTIGO SIGNIFIQUE QUE SOY BUENO.-Casanova susurró en su oído vilmente.

-YO…NO TE TENÍA MIEDO.-susurró.-TENÍA CURIOSIDAD DE SABER QUE CLASE DE PERSONA ERAS.-dijo sinceramente.-SI NO FUERAS BUENO ENTONCES POR QUÉ ME SALVASTE, PUDISTE HABER DEJADO QUE MURIERA. YO…NO CREO QUE SEAS DEL TODO MALO.-sonrió dulcemente. Casanova la miró desoladamente pero bajó su cabeza y la reposó en el hombro de Bela.

-ESO ES LO QUE TÚ CREES…-susurró suavemente.

-¿EH…?-La cara de Bela comenzó a tomar color al ver a aquel castaño tan cerca.-HA-HABLANDO DE OTRO TEMA… ¿Y TU NOVIA?-

-¿QUÉ NOVIA?-preguntó incrédulo.

-¡PUES LA QUE IBAS A BESAR! ¡ESA CHICA! O.O-

-ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA =.=-

-¿EH :D…?-

5….4….3….2….1…

-¿¡ENTONCES PORQUE DEMONIOS LA IBAS A BESAR~~~!?-gritó a todo pulmón. A lo que Casanova se quedó perplejo.- ¿O…PUEDE SER QUE TE LE IBAS A CONFESAR O.O…? ¡DEMONIOS! ARRUINÉ UNA CONFESIÓN …PERDÓNAME. NO TIENES POR QUÉ QUEDARTE AQUÍ ANDA CON ELLA U.U…TIENES MI PERMISO ¡ANDA! ¡ANDA!-Casanova la siguió viendo impresionado.

-…EJEM. TE DIJE QUE VAYAS ¬¬.- Casanova no reaccionó ante su comentario.

-OYE O.O….-De pronto Casanova bajó su rostro.- ¿T-TE ENOJASTE CONMIGO O.O? ¡P-PERDÓN …! DE VERDAD NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN… ¡YO…!—

-JEJEJE…-

-¿EH? O.O-

De pronto Casanova comenzó a reír como si no hubiera mañana, tanto que su rostro se sonrojó. Bela lo observó impresionada pensando que hace unas horas no quería hablar con ella y ahora estaba matándose de risa…Le pareció un chico sumamente extraño.

-ENTONCES…LLEGÁNDO A MI CONCLUSIÓN ERES UN…¡BIPOLAR :D…!-

-¿EH -.-…?-

-ERES UN BIPOLAR ^^…ESA ES LA ÚNICA SOLUCIÓN.-

-YO NO SOY BIPOLAR ¬¬.-

-¿ENTONCES QUÉ ERES O.O?-

-UN HUMILDE HUMANO ._.-

Un obvio silencio rondó por la habitación…

En ese instante Bela comenzó a reír como loca y Casanova la miró asombrado. Era la primera vez que Bela reía sin frenos, aunque sus carcajadas eran ruidosas era agradable ver sus dientes blancos y su semblante sonriente. La hacían parecer más tierna de lo usual.

De pronto la risa de Bela se transformó en sufrimiento y comenzó a sostener su barriga.

-ME DUELE…DUELE.-se quejó. Casanova se levantó y se acercó hacia ella y le sobó la espalda.

-¿ESTÁS MEJOR? ¿DÓNDE DUELE?-preguntó preocupado.

-¡ME DUELE LA BARRIGA POR QUÉ SOBAS MI ESPALDA …!-

-L-LA BARRIGA O.O.-dijo impresionado.

-S-SI …D-DUELE MUCHO.-

Casanova se sonrojó un poco al pensar en sobarle la barriga pero tenía que hacer algo para parar el dolor.

-ACUESTATE.-dijo serio.

-¿QUÉ PIENSAS HACER O.O?-

-¡NO PREGUNTES! ¡SOLO ACUESTATE!-se enojó.

-B-BUENO.-

Bela se acostó y miró cada movimiento de Casanova con atención. El castaño estaba tiernamente sonrojado hasta las orejas pero cerró los ojos con fuerza y acercó sus manos hacia el abdomen de Bela y comenzó a sobar suavemente.

-¿ESTAS MEJOR?-preguntó mientras entreabría los ojos y vio a una Bela sonriente.

-TÚ…-dijo Bela mientras se reincorporaba.-PARECES UN NIÑO.-Bela sonrió dulcemente ante ese pensamiento y Casanova se sonrojó aún más.

-¿YA NO TE DUELE?-preguntó serio. Bela lo regresó a ver algo impresionada. No podía creer que aquel chico delante de ella hubiera caído en su pequeña broma, no pensaba que lo iba a tomar demasiado enserio pero, al parecer era mucho más inocente de lo que aparentaba.

-¿TE PREOCUPAS POR MÍ?-preguntó emocionada.

-¡NO!-

-JAJAJAJAJA…-Bela comenzó a reír a carcajadas de nuevo pero fue callada por un castaño.

-NO TE RÍAS TAN FUERTE, TE VOLVERÁ A DOLER.-regañó. Bela se comenzó a sentir culpable por haberle jugado una broma. Aquel castaño era mucho más amable de lo que ella imaginaba.

-ESTOY MEJOR…-Casanova suspiró. -OYE…-Bela lo miró a los ojos.-DE SEGURO TU NOVIA DEBE DE ESTAR MUY PREOCUPADA POR TI, AHORA ENTIENDO EL POR QUÉ.-sonrió tiernamente a aquel castaño

-PERO ESO SÍ, NO LA HAGAS LLORAR. DICEN QUE LAS MUJERES SON COMO UN DIAMANTE EMBRUTO, APARENTA SER FUERTE PERO, CON UN DURO GOLPE SE DESTROZARÍA EN MIL PEDAZOS, TU NOVIA ES IGUAL. CUIDALA CON TU VIDA Y ÁMALA MÁS QUE A NADIE ASÍ QUE, NO TE PREOCUPES POR MÍ Y VÉ CON ELLA, QUERIDO COMPAÑERO U.U…-

-…NO ES MI NOVIA ¬¬.-

-ENTONCES LA CHICA QUE TE GUSTA U.U.-

-ELLA DE NINGUNA FORMA ME GUSTARÍA ¬¬.-

-¿EH? PERO SI ES HERMOSA O.O…-

-¿ESTAS CIEGA =.=?-

-N-NO…ES MUY HERMOSA ¡HASTA TIENE UN CLUB DE FANS! APUESTO A QUE LE QUIERES EN SECRETO -.-…-

-¡NO!-

-QUE SÍ.-

-QUE NO. TERCA.-

-¿QUIÉN ES LA TERCA *-*?-

-PUES TÚ ¬¬.-

-¡YO QUE TE TENÍA POR BUEN HOMBRE ._.!-

-ASÍ SON LAS COSAS, QUÍTATE LAS VENDAS DE ENCIMA, ¿TE LO DIJE, NO? NO SOY BUENO.-

-YO NO ME REFERÍA A ESO ¬3¬.-

-¿ENTONCES?-

-TÚ…-Bela se acercó a Casanova.

-¿YO QUE ¬¬?-

-TÚ…ERES COMO UN OSITO DE PELUCHE.-sonrió tiernamente.

-¿QUÉ =.=?-

-SÍ. UN OSITO DE PELUCHE QUE DICE SER MALO PERO TIENE BASTANTE DULCE EN SU INTERIOR.-

-YO NO SOY UN OSO, CIEGA ¬¬.-

Bela en ese momento perdió la poca dignidad que le quedaba, la verdad un segundo antes logró recordar su lema ante los hombres: "Por ningún motivo del mundo debes pelear con uno de esos cromagnones, simplemente sería rebajarse a su nivel. No es bueno para una dama." Pero, en ese momento mandó al diablo aquel preciado lema U.U…

-¡A QUIÉN DEMONIOS LE DICES CIEGA, BIPOLAR!-

-PUES A TI, MUJER LENTA=.=-

-¡YO NO SOY LENTA, TÚ ERES EL SUBNORMAL QUE JUEGA FÚTBOL A TODA VELOCIDAD!-

-¡QUE CULPA TENGO DE QUE SEA MEJOR QUE TÚ!-

-¿MEJOR QUE YO? YA QUISIERAS =.=…-

-ENTONCES DIME… ¿EN QUÉ ERES MEJOR QUE YO?-

Bela lo miró con una mirada indescriptible de rencor.

-YA LO DESCUBRIRÉ ¬¬-

-¿OSEA QUE AÚN NO LO SABES?-

-NO TE INCUMBE.-

-BUENO.-Casanova se levantó de la camilla y se puso su blazer.

-¿A DÓNDE VAS? O.O-

-NO TE INCUMBE ¬¬.-Bela lo miró asombrada.

-NO SABÍA QUE ERAS RENCOROSO, QUERIDO COMPAÑERO ._.-

-YO NO SOY RENCOROSO TÚ ERES LA QUE NO ME CONOCE, NIÑA.-

-JO. PERO QUIERO CONOCERTE.-

-SIGUE INTENTANDO. YO NUNCA TE DEJARÉ.-Le dijo algo amenazante.

-¿QUÉ TE PASA DESDE HACE RATO? -.-… ¿TANTO ME ODIAS? ….-Bela derramó lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-¿Y QUÉ SI FUERA ASÍ? ERES UNA SIMPLE COMPAÑERA, NO SIGNIFICAS NADA PARA MÍ.-

Bela lo regresó a ver de reojo, hablaba enserio.

-¿CUÁL ES LA RAZÓN? ¿POR QUÉ NO QUIERES SER MI AMIGO?-preguntó curiosa.

-NO TE INTERESA. NO TENGO POR QUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES.-Casanova daba las espaldas a Bela en ese momento.

-YA VEO…-Bela desvió su mirada hacia otra dirección algo dolida.-NO TE ENTIENDO.-se contradijo.

-NO NECESITAS HACERLO. PERO PARA QUE TE QUEDE CLARO ALGO, YO TE SALVÉ DE LA PISCINA PORQUE TU VIDA ESTABA EN PELIGRO, CUALQUIERA LO HUBIERA HECHO Y PUNTO. SI TE DIGO LA VERDAD FUE ALGO OBLIGATORIO Y MOLESTO. HE VENIDO CONTIGO AL MÉDICO PORQUE SE NOTABA QUE AL PRESIDENTE LE PREOCUPABA. NO TE HAGAS FALSAS ILUSIONES CONMIGO.-

Bela bajó su rostro. ¿Tanto la detestaba?

-ENTIENDO…NO TIENES POR QUÉ ESTAR CONMIGO. ¿NO TE LO DIJE ANTES? VE CON TU NOVIA.-

Casanova la regresó a ver, Bela estaba sumamente dolida y sentía que quería estar sola en ese momento. Simplemente bajó su rostro para que no viera su lamentable expresión. Bela pensó que había encontrado un amigo en él pero, no era así y eso misteriosamente le dolió hasta el alma.

Aquel castaño estaba dispuesto a salir de la habitación pero algo lo detuvo…

**FIN DE CAP**


	5. La camilla

Aquel castaño estaba dispuesto a salir de la habitación pero algo lo detuvo…

* * *

><p>"Deja vú…experiencia de sentir que se ha sido testigo o se ha experimentado previamente una situación nueva."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>LA CAMILLA<strong>

**POV NORMAL**

Aquella habitación estaba degradada por el moho, tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento caería en pedazos. Era el mejor colegio del país, donde solo después de varias pruebas de ingreso y de inteligencia un egresado era apto para ser llamado un estudiante del Colegio Benalcázar. Como todos decían era un colegio prestigiado, un colegio que llevaba una larga y desgastada historia de nada menos que 60 años. Las instalaciones no eran de lujo pero se decía que de ese colegio salían empresarios, líderes, excelentes matemáticos y comprometedoras esperanzas para el mundo actual. En ese colegio no importaba la clase social, simplemente la capacidad para pensar.

"_Aquí se dice y se hace la verdad."_ Era el lema de aquel colegio.

Nada es perfecto en este mundo después de todo…como aquella habitación, sus materiales estaban algo desgastados y viejos; incluyendo la camilla en la cual Bela estaba. Desde hace años esa camilla había estado sin usar y era algo forzoso tener que soportar su peso durante mucho tiempo. La camilla era vieja y su soporte no era mucho; así que tarde o temprano colapsaría.

Se alcanzó a escuchar un pequeño crujido en la parte inferior de la camilla, una de las bases se partió en dos. La camilla iba a caer al suelo junto con la persona encima de ella. Bela se alistó para el impacto pero nunca llegó.

-¿EH…?-se confundió. Analizó el subsuelo que estaba debajo de ella, era suave, blando y blanco. Pensó durante unos minutos hasta caer en cuenta que el subsuelo era piel tersa y suave perteneciente al castaño.

-¡T-TU…!-Bela regresó a ver impactada el rostro de su salvador que la libró de una caída seguramente dolorosa. Casanova tenía a Bela en su regazo, y la agarraba fuertemente de la cintura; estaban en el suelo y al lado de ellos estaba la camilla quien ya descansaba en paz U.U.

-ESTA CAMILLA -.-… ¿ESTÁS BIEN?-preguntó algo irritado por la caída y el peso que la oji café ejercía tremendamente sobre una de sus piernas.

-S-SI.-

-ENTONCES, QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA QUE ME LASTIMAS -.-…-

-P-PERDÓN.-Bela a toda velocidad marcó una larga distancia entre los dos. Estaba algo apenada de haber estado en el regazo de un hombre como una niña pequeña. Bela trató de olvidar su vergüenza y miró a la pobre camilla.

-¿Q-QUÉ LE PASÓ A LA CAMILLA O.O…?-

-SUPONGO QUE PESAS DEMASIADO -.-…-

-O/O…N-NO LO CREO.-

-ENTONCES… ¿POR QUÉ SE ROMPIÓ LA CAMILLA?-

-Y-YO QUE SÉ…-

Casanova miró fijamente a Bela, quien se encontraba al menos un metro apartada de él. Como un perrito asustado que temblaba de miedo.

-¿POR QUÉ TIEMBLAS?-preguntó.

-¿EH? ¿YO?-

-SÍ.-

Bela miró su mano asombrada, era correcto estaba temblando como si tuviera párkinson.

-¿EH? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿QUÉ ME PASA?-Bela se preguntó incrédula. Estaba temblando y sentía como el sudor le resbalaba lentamente por la frente.

De pronto un leve recuerdo le vino por la mente; sentía que caía hacia un vacío sin salida lleno de desesperanza, no importaba de qué se agarrara caer era totalmente inevitable en esos momentos pero era algo que debía hacer por ella misma. Aunque todo eso haya sido un accidente…era inevitable caer, para vivir de nuevo…

_Dios, yo…_

-OYE… ¿QUÉ TE PASA?-sintió como algo la sacudió de repente trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad.

-¿CASANOVA?-preguntó desconcertada. Él solo la miró algo preocupado.

-¿ESTÁS BIEN?-

Bela lo miró fijamente durante un momento, su semblante reflejaba preocupación ¿por qué? Si hace un momento la rechazó y afirmó que no le importaba que pasara con ella ¿por qué ahora…?

-ESTOY BIEN.-Bela desvió la vista pensando que eran imaginaciones de ella.-TE TIENES QUE IR.-se paró bruscamente por lo que se mareó, con todas sus fuerzas se sostuvo de un barandal de la camilla. Se olvidó que hace un rato casi se ahoga y necesitaba reposo.

-OYE…-Casanova sostuvo rápidamente su brazo.

-SUÉLTAME.-reclamó mientras bruscamente se soltaba de su agarre.-TIENES QUE IRTE. NO TIENES POR QUÉ ESTAR AQUÍ.-Regresó a verlo con una sonrisa no quería forzarlo a hacer cosas que él no quería o le parecieran molestas.

-PERO…TÚ…-se excusó.

-NO IMPORTA LO QUE PASE CONMIGO. ADEMÁS DANIEL YA MISMO VIENE. PARA TI…NO IMPORTA LO QUE PASE CONMIGO ¿NO? NO TE QUIERO OBLIGAR A HACER NADA…VÉ CON QUIEN QUIERES ESTAR.-Bela bajó la mirada.

-ESTA BIEN.-dijo.

Bela esperaba escuchar sus pasos hacia la puerta y el cierre de esta para poder levantar su triste rostro pero no alcanzaba a escuchar nada ¿se había quedado sorda?

Alzó su rostro con curiosidad y le vio sentado al lado de ella. ¿Era una ilusión?

-¿EH?-preguntó.- ¿POR QUÉ NO TE VAS?-

-¿PIENSAS QUE ABANDONARÉ A UNA COMPAÑERA ENFERMA? SERÍA INHUMANO ¿NO TE PARECE?-

-PERO…YO NO TE IMPORTO ._. ¿NO?-

-¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE UNA COMPAÑERA NO ME IMPORTABA?-

-TÚ -.-…-

-YO DIJE QUE NO SIGNIFICAS NADA PARA MÍ. PERO IMPORTARME ES OTRO TEMA. A CUALQUIERA LE IMPORTA UNA COMPAÑERA DE CLASE, ¿NO?-

-¿EH? ¬¬.-

-ADEMÁS EL PRESIDENTE ME REPRENDERÍA SI TE DEJO SOLA.-

-¡DEMONIOS! ¡YA TE DIJE QUE SI ES POR DANIEL NO IMPORTA! ¡NO TE FORZO A HACER NADA QUE NO TE GUSTE! ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ, MALDITA SEA! =.=-

-¿QUIERES QUE ME VAYA?-

-SI TU QUIERES IRTE, PUEDES IRTE.-

-PERO… ¿TÚ QUIERES QUE ME VAYA?-

-ESO NO IMPORTA.-

-¿POR QUÉ?-

-¡PORQUE TU DIJISTE QUE NO TE IMPORTA!-

-DIJE QUE NO SIGNIFICABAS NADA PARA MÍ, NO QUE NO ME IMPORTA.-

-¡ES LO MISMO, IDIOTA!-

-NO LO ES =.=.-

-¡SÍ LO ES!-

-PORQUE…NO TE VAS ¬¬.-

-¿QUIERES ESO?-

La discusión cesó durante unos minutos, Bela quedó totalmente callada no sabía que podía decirle. Estaba agitada y sentía que quería desahogarse con toda su alma pero no podía porque aquel chico seguía al lado de ella ¿qué podía hacer?

Bela se soltó del barandal de la camilla y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida. Si él no se iba ella lo haría pero se mareó repentinamente y sintió como algo punzó su pecho. Votó sangre y cayó rendida al suelo mientras seguía tosiendo.

Casanova corrió por un vaso de agua y le dio de beber. Durante unos minutos más siguió tosiendo hasta que paró increíblemente ¿qué clase de agua le había dado ese tal Casanova?

-¿ESTAS MEJOR?-preguntó preocupado.

-¿POR QUÉ LO HACES?-preguntó algo irritada. No lo entendía para nada.

-PORQUE ESTABAS TOSIENDO SANGRE.-

-¡ESO NO IMPORTA!-

-¡BELA!-gritó enojado al ver el berrinche que iba a armar la chiquilla.

Bela calló y miró impresionada al seño enojado del castaño, era la primera vez que lo veía tan enojado.

-¿QUÉ…?-preguntó irritada.

-TRANQUILÍZATE, VOLVERAS A ESCUPIR SANGRE.-Bela abrió sus ojos como platos, iba a gritar de nuevo y decirle que deje de ser tan falso con ella pero unos brazos la rodearon.

-¿CASANOVA?-

-CÁLMATE DE UNA VEZ.-

Bela volvió a sentir una tremenda calidez alrededor de ella, conseguía tranquilizarse al ser abrazada de esa manera ¿por qué? Cerró los ojos.

-¡PERDONEN MI DEMORA, ES QUE ME TOCÓ CONVENCER AL CONSERJE DE QUE ME DÉ LAS LLAVES DEL AULA PARA VER LAS MALETAS! ¡SI VIERAN MIS ASAÑAS COMO PRESIDENTE QUEDARÍAN ADMIRA–….DOS!-Daniel quedó frío al ver semejante escena: La camilla destrozada y en el suelo dos tortolitos abrazados demostrando su afecto como "compañeros" que son…

-¿QUÉ HICIERON EXACTAMENTE CUANDO ME FUI -.-…?-Aquel escenario dejó mucho que decir y cualquier malpensado imaginaría maravillas…

Los dos al ver la presencia del tercero se alejaron lo más rápido posible totalmente sonrojados de vergüenza.

-PUES…VERÁS ME EXAMINÓ EL DOCTOR, LA CAMILLA SE ROMPIÓ POR MI PESO Y YO…-Bela no sabía cómo explicarlo, estaba muy nerviosa incluso se podría decir que ni cuando estaba enfrente de público estaba tan nerviosa como lo estaba en este momento. *Ya se pueden imaginar ¬¬.*-YO…-

-ESTA BIEN. ESTA BIEN. TRANQUILA U.U…-Daniel revolvió cariñosamente el largo y marrón cabello de ella, haciéndola ver como una hermana pequeña. Bela solo sonrió avergonzadamente ante tal acto.

-AHORA…CREO QUE TENEMOS QUE IRNOS ANTES DE QUE VENGAN A VER QUÉ PASO CON LA CAMILLA, DESPUÉS DE TODO ESTE COLEGIO ES ALGO VIEJO ¿NO? :P-Daniel extendió su mano hacia Bela despreocupadamente, Bela confió en él y cedió su mano.

-¿NOS VAMOS, CASTAÑITO?-preguntó con cariño Daniel quien vio sonrojado de pies a cabeza a aquel chico. Casanova lo regresó a ver con rencor y ojos asesinos por llamarle así.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS DICES?-preguntó mientras se levantaba, cogía su maleta la cual estaba tirada en el suelo y caminaba hacia la salida.-SI NO SE MUEVEN, LOS DEJO.-hablo severamente. Seguía enojado por aquel nuevo nombre que le aplicó su compañero.

-YA VAMOS. YA VAMOS ¬¬.-

Y así esas tres personas salieron del colegio para buscar al bus que los llevaría a su destino. Cogieron unos dos buses juntos pero al llegar a la parada del tercer bus Daniel tenía que ir por otra dirección así que se despidió de Bela y de lejos saludó a Casanova, quien seguía totalmente enfadado que ni una insignificante mirada de despedida le dedicó.

El ambiente entre los castaños era tenso, tanto que ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Los dos se subieron a un bus pero se sentaron en puestos separados. Llegó la hora de bajar del bus para Bela e hizo lo que ella había planeado durante todo el camino; simplemente caminar hacia la salida, bajar del bus y no mirar atrás por nada del mundo. Ese era su fascinante plan.

Cuando por fin pagó su pasaje y bajó del bus sintió que un tremendo peso se había despegado de ella. Suspiró aliviada y se dejó caer en la acera de rodillas. Hasta que sintió una pesada mano en su hombro.

-¿ESTÁS BIEN ¬¬?-

El peso repentinamente regresó y con yapa incluida -.-…

-¿POR QUÉ ME SIGUES ¬¬…?-preguntó incrédula.

-PREGUNTO LO MISMO…ACOSADORA.-

-….*-*…-

En aquel momento se declararon rivales…

Y así Bela cogió el último bus para llegar a su casa. Casanova la seguía desde atrás, los dos se subieron al mismo bus.

Bela se comenzó a preguntar si era un vecino de ella, porque al parecer iban a la misma dirección en todos los buses pero, rió de su idea y pensó que solo era una mera broma que le quería jugar el destino.

* * *

><p>-MALDITO DESTINO….-se dijo Bela a sí misma.<p>

**FIN DE CAP**


	6. Castigo

-MALDITO DESTINO….-se dijo Bela a sí misma.

* * *

><p>"Al perder algo valioso lágrimas salen del corazón, tristeza invade el alma y culpa de no haber podido rescatarlo ataca a la consciencia sin compasión."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>EL CASTIGO <strong>

**POV BELA**

Algunas personas pueden llamarme exagerada pero, lo que pasa ahora con éste es algo totalmente en contra de mi voluntad. Pueden llamarlo mala suerte tal vez.

Desde el día en el que conocí a ese chico extraño me pareció alguien misterioso pero, ahora me pregunto por qué tiene que estar alrededor mío -.-…Pido explicación de los por qué y de los cómo pero, sé que nadie tiene exactamente la respuesta, así que desde ahora cualquier extraña coincidencia que me pase con ese tipo simplemente lo consideraré como "Un castigo..." Merezco esto…pagaré …*A pagar mujer, a pagar *-*…Un momento -.-...¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE PAGAR O.o?*

-OYE… ¿POR QUÉ ME SIGUES HASTA MI CASA ¬¬?-preguntó aquel hombre.

-YO NO TE SIGO…VIVO AQUÍ, ASÍ QUE NO TE HAGAS IDEAS RARAS.-

Estábamos parados al frente de mi destino.

"_**CONJUNTO SIERRA MORENA." **_Mi antigua casa, a la que pertenecía y vivía antes de perder la memoria…

¿Por qué él tenía que estar junto a mí en un lugar como ese?

En fin, caminé hacia la máquina de la entrada, saqué mi carnet (la verificación de que vivo en una de las casas de ese lugar) inserté el carnet en la máquina y escuché satisfactoriamente la respuesta que esperaba.

"_VERIFICADO. BIENVENIDA, SEÑORITA RODRIGUEZ."_

Aquellas puertas se abrieron solamente para mí y las crucé con una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro. Si de verdad dice que vive en este lugar, debe tener un carnet sino no podrá pasar y todo lo que me dijo antes sería una completa mentira.

"_VERIFICADO. BIENVENIDO, JOVEN CASANOVA. SU MADRE DEJÓ UN MENSAJE PARA USTED, DIJO QUE LLEGARÁ TARDE A CASA. PASE POR FAVOR."_

-GRACIAS.-agradeció.

"_DE NADA, JOVEN."_

Las puertas del portón se abrieron dejando ver la silueta de quien menos quería ver en ese momento. Él…. ¿¡Realmente vivía en el mismo lugar que yo!?

-¡QUÉ DEMONIOS =.=!-

Aquel chico siguió de largo y ni siquiera me regresó a ver *-*…

-¡OYE! ¡ESPERA…!-Vivía en el mismo conjunto que yo y no decía nada, ni siquiera se sorprendió O.O…Se alejaba de mí sin explicarme nada como si fuera una desconocida, ¿cómo podía existir alguien tan desconsiderado? *Paga tus pecados, amen.*

Comencé a correr hacia su dirección, tenía que explicarme algunas cosas ese tipo. Me regresó a ver, supongo que me ignorará como siempre lo hace, me pone de los nervios su actitud de no-te-conozco-loca-acosadora.

-¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES!-me gritó.

-¿EH?-Comenzó a correr hacia mí. ¿Será que tiene fiebre y se volvió amable el hombre -.-…?

-¡EL DOCTOR TE DIJO QUE NO DEBÍAS AGITARTE, ES DECIR NO DEBES CORRER! ¿¡A QUIÉN DEMONIOS CREES QUE DESPUÉS REGAÑARÁ EL PRESIDENTE!? ¡CUÍDATE TÚ SOLA =.=!-me golpeó levemente en la cabeza.

Falsa alarma ¬¬...ya decía yo, los inhumanos cabezas hueca como él no cambian.

-=.=…DESALMADO.-refunfuñé.

-¿DE QUÉ HABLAS?-

-¡NO ME ESPERASTE!-protesté.

-¡Y POR QUÉ TENGO QUE HACERLO! ADEMÁS ESTA ANOCHECIENDO.-Miré al cielo, era cierto faltaba poco para la puesta de sol. Sin darme cuenta ese tipo volvió a caminar dejándome a un lado.

-¡OYE!-

-¡QUE QUIERES!-

-¡DONDE VIVES!-

-¡EN MI CASA ¬¬!-

-¡EN QUÉ CASA!-

-¡LA A-3!-

-¡¿QUÉ…O.O…..!?-

Ignoró mi impresión, sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de una de las casas cerrando la puerta consigo.

Me dejó tirada, ni siquiera se despidió *-*…. ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASA!? *¡A pagar por...lo que sea U.U!*

Reorganicé mi mente que estaba algo despavorida por semejante información. Haber…Casanova me siguió todo el santo camino, llegamos a mi conjunto, sacó su carnet de verificación y logró abrir fácilmente la puerta y vive en la casa A-3…Jajajajajaja, que coincidencia la A-3 queda justo enfrente de mi casa. Jejejejeje…je…

¡QUÉ DEMONIOS =.=~~~~! *¿El castigo es de verdad -.-...?*

Después de resignarme a aceptar que aquel hombre era mi vecino no me tocó más que caminar hacia mi casa…Pero antes de ir allá, me dieron ganas de ir a mi escondite secreto (El cual descubrí por accidente mientras buscaba mi casa unos días atrás. Era muy buena para perderme cuando llegué aquí -.-…Por eso no me gustaba salir del conjunto). Puede sonar para niños pero para mí era un lugar de tranquilidad donde se podía pensar en paz. Además es un lugar hermoso donde reina la naturaleza, estar ahí me hace sentir realmente bien.

Caminé por la acera hasta llegar al ala este del conjunto (yo vivía al oeste), entré por un pequeño agujero hasta llegar a un campo de flores de distintos colores. En el centro había una pequeña pileta de piedra, en estos momentos no estaba prendida así que podía sentarme en una de las esquinas sin mojarme. Aunque en la noche era más bonito porque prendían la pileta junto con luces violetas que hacían resplandecer a la sirena que estaba sobre ella.

Recordé el primer día que observé este escondite.

* * *

><p><em>Caminaba hacia casa sin embargo tomé un camino erróneo al que debía y me perdí sin remedio. No sabía qué hacer, estaba algo asustada así que me guié por mi instinto y llegué hasta este campo de flores. Me emocioné al verlo, quería acariciar las flores y acostarme en ellas; como en las películas que vi en el hospital. Intenté hacerlo pero al instante las espinas de las flores se clavaron en mi piel. Salí de ahí despavorida de dolor y saqué las espinas que tenía en las piernas. Para mi mala suerte justo ese día llevaba un vestido. Miré mis pies y después a las rosas, me reí. Era algo tan obvio…que las espinas de las rosas se clavarían en mí; después de todo es la única forma que tienen las rosas para defenderse, ¿no?<em>

"_Debería hacer lo mismo que ellas y defenderme con mis propias fuerzas para encontrar mi casa sin asustarme, ¿cierto?" pensé._

* * *

><p>Sentí un pequeño viento acariciar mi rostro, como si tratara de despertarme de mis recuerdos para que vuelva a casa antes de que anochezca.<p>

-MI MADRE DEBE ESTAR PREOCUPADA…-me dije mientras me paraba y caminaba de regreso por un pequeño sendero que habían construido para evitar dañar las flores. Antes de salir de mi escondite miré las flores, sentí nostalgia y sonreí.

-GRACIAS…-agradecí y salí rápidamente de ese lugar.

Caminé por la acera de nuevo, la puesta de sol comenzó dejando ver un hermoso paisaje. Me fijé en los detalles del conjunto en el que vivía por primera vez.

Había casas distribuidas de dos en dos al costado de la acera del centro, las casas eran de color café claro combinado con un amarillo un poco apagado. Todas eran de tres pisos con dos grandes ventanales que eran tapados por enormes cortinas color piel para no dejar ver el interior a las personas de afuera. Tenían decorados de basalto en los bordes. Casas sencillas pero con toques realmente elegantes, todas las casas tenían el mismo diseño. Después de caminar algunas cuadras me encontré con la casa principal (donde se celebraban festividades de los usuarios) Era una construcción de dos pisos de color piel realmente simple en comparación con las casas, nada que destacar. Al frente de esta se encontraba una enorme palmera con varias flores rojas alrededor de ella como adorno.

La noche se hacía presente en ese enorme conjunto. Los faroles de las esquinas comenzaban a prenderse. Asimismo las luces de cada casa, como si todos juntos estuvieran dando una cálida bienvenida a la noche.

Pensar que fui testigo de presenciar la triunfal llegada de la noche, me decía mirando al cielo. Pensar…que el cielo oscuro, tenebroso y fúnebre que veo ahora hace unos momentos fue claro y rebosante de alegría. Sonreí, me recordó a alguien molesto que acabé de conocer.

-¿CASTIGO, EH?-me dije para seguir caminando hacia mi casa. La cual recuerdo es la A-19, queda al lado de la A-20 y A-18; al frente de la B-3 (separadas por una calle) y atrás de la A-3 (desgraciadamente la casa con la que más unión tenía respecto a la distancia.)

Llegué a la casa A-19, mi casa desde que recuerdo. Toqué el timbre y rápidamente alguien abrió la puerta; acerté a mis sospechas era nada menos que mi madre.

Una señora con cabellos pelirrojos, ojos ámbar, igual que los míos los cuales demostraban preocupación, tez clara llena de arrugas y celulitis demostrando con orgullo los años que ha vivido en esto mundo; y su cuerpo vistiendo un hermoso vestido verde con estampados de flores alrededor que combinaban con su cabello.

-HOLA, MADRE ._.-dije ásperamente. Seguía sin sentir ese cariño materno que me impulsaría a correr y abrazarla como si fuera un oso de peluche nuevo *¿Te encantan los osos, no ¬¬?*

-¿CÓMO ASÍ VIENES A ESTAS HORAS?-regañó mostrando su reloj el cual marcaba las 19:00.

-PASARON MUCHAS COSAS EXTRAÑAS HOY Y TENGO SOBREDESCARGA DE INFORMACIÓN ACERCA DE MÍ Y OTRAS PERSONAS QUE CONOCÍ. ¿ME DEJAS PASAR, POR FAVOR?-pedí amablemente con una sonrisa a aquella mujer, haciéndole entender que estaba cansada y no quería escuchar sermones peores que los mismos testamentos.

-E-ESTA BIEN.-dijo algo impresionada por mi actitud. Me dio paso, caminé y dejé mi maleta sobre el sofá.

-BELA…NO DEJES TU MALETA EN EL SOFÁ SINO EN TU CUARTO.-me regañó. Suspiré.

-LA VOY A DEJAR AQUÍ HASTA QUE SUBA A MI CUARTO.-respondí.

Antes de ir a mi cuarto quería comer una mandarina y tomar agua, moría de sed.

-ENTONCES… ¿ME CUENTAS QUE PASÓ HOY PARA QUE LA SEÑORITA ESTÉ TAN AGOTADA?-

Me pregunto qué pensaría si le dijera que por cada minuto que pasa más me convenzo de que mi vida parece como si fuera uno de los integrantes de destino final con la diferencia de que yo tengo vidas extra.

-NADA IMPORTANTE.-Seguro si le cuento es capaz de desmayarse aquí mismo y demandar al colegio por no cuidarme.

-¿POR QUÉ NO ME QUIERES CONTAR?-hizo un puchero.

-YA TE DIJE, ESTOY CANZADA.-repetí un poco irritada. Odiaba cuando empezaba a cuestionarme peor que en un examen. Caminé y cogí una mandarina. La palpe y aplaste varias veces para comprobar que no estuviera dañada ni dura, como para poder comer a mi gusto. Escogí dos de esas y me encaminé por un agua en la alacena.

-BUENO…ME VOY A MI CUARTO.-avisé cogiendo la maleta para subir las escaleras que me llevarían al segundo piso (donde estaba mi cuarto.)

-¿NO PREGUNTAS POR TU HERMANO?-preguntó mi madre.

-¿HERMANO -.-…? ¿QUÉ HERMANO?-

-¡TÚ HERMANO! ¡TÚ MISMA SANGRE PERO EN SEPARADO!-

-AHH…MI HERMANO. ¿QUÉ PASA CON ÉL?-

-¿SABES DONDE ESTÁ?-

-NO. ¿Y TÚ? ._.-

-SE FUE A JUGAR CON SUS AMIGOS Y LLEGA HASTA TARDE.-

-PUES QUE LINDA VIDA TIENE EL HOMBRE ¬¬.-

Mi madre esbozó un largo suspiro de consuelo ¿qué le pasa -.-…?

-ANDA A CAMBIARTE QUE YA MISMO TE SIRVO LA COMIDA.-

-OKEY~~.-dije dando saltitos hacia las escaleras.

-¡PERO NO TE OLVIDES LA MALETA!-me hizo parar en seco.

-Y-YA VOY…-tímidamente volví hacia el sofá donde reposaba mi maleta, la agarré y subí las escaleras con desánimo. Odio que me regañe -.-…

-¡CIERTO! BELA, MAÑANA TIENES QUE IR DONDE LA CAPITANA DE LAS PORRISTAS Y DECIRLE QUE ESTÁS FUERA DEL EQUIPO.-habló despreocupadamente.

-¿QUÉ…?-pregunté confundida.- ¿EQUIPO DE PORRISTAS? ¿POR QUÉ TENDRÍA QUE IR?-

-PORQUE TU PERTENECÍAS A ESE EQUIPO PERO, POR EL ACCIDENTE NO PUEDES ESFORZARTE DEMASIADO.-Mi madre caminó hacia la cocina dejándome sola en confusión.

¿Pertenecía a un grupo de porristas? ¿Cómo fue que nadie me dijo? ¿Tengo que…renunciar?

-MADRE.-la llamé.

-DIME.-se escuchaba una voz femenina desde la cocina.

-¿Y SI…QUISIERA PERTENECER A ESE EQUIPO DE PORRISTAS?-No sé por qué diablos lo decía pero, sentía que no quería separarme de ese equipo.

Quedó un silencio profundo, me entró algo de ansiedad ¿por qué cambió el ambiente?

-NO PUEDES.-habló severamente.

-¿POR QUÉ?-protesté.

-PORQUE AÚN ESTÁS FRÁGIL, NO PUEDES HACER DEMASIADOS ESFUERZOS.-

Mi mente se nubló, otra vez había olvidado que ese mismo día casi me ahogué en la piscina olímpica del colegio y que mis pulmones estaban terriblemente delicados…

Bajé mi mirada apretando mi puño contra mi pecho con fuerza, como si al hacerlo pudiera desaparecer el daño. Odiaba ser tan frágil ante la vista de los demás; quería correr, nadar y pertenecer a un equipo como todos, pero la pérdida de mi salud no me dejaba. ¿Acaso no podría hacerlo nunca más? ¿No podría mi cuerpo simplemente volver a la normalidad? ¿No podría volver a tener una vida normal?

"_¿Tal vez esto pudiera ser parte de mi castigo...por haber desafiado dos veces a la muerte?"_

**FIN DE CAP**


	7. El sueño extraño

-MALDITO DESTINO….-se dijo Bela a sí misma.

* * *

><p>"Al perder algo valioso lágrimas salen del corazón, tristeza invade el alma y culpa de no haber podido rescatarlo ataca a la consciencia sin compasión."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>EL CASTIGO <strong>

**POV BELA**

Algunas personas pueden llamarme exagerada pero, lo que pasa ahora con éste es algo totalmente en contra de mi voluntad. Pueden llamarlo mala suerte tal vez.

Desde el día en el que conocí a ese chico extraño me pareció alguien misterioso pero, ahora me pregunto por qué tiene que estar alrededor mío -.-…Pido explicación de los por qué y de los cómo pero, sé que nadie tiene exactamente la respuesta, así que desde ahora cualquier extraña coincidencia que me pase con ese tipo simplemente lo consideraré como "Un castigo por mis pecados…" Dios…merezco esto…pagaré por mis pecados …*A pagar mujer, a pagar *-*…*

-OYE… ¿POR QUÉ ME SIGUES HASTA MI CASA ¬¬?-preguntó aquel hombre.

-YO NO TE SIGO…VIVO AQUÍ, ASÍ QUE NO TE HAGAS IDEAS RARAS.-

Estábamos parados al frente de mi destino.

"_**CONJUNTO SIERRA MORENA." **_Mi antigua casa, a la que pertenecía y vivía antes de perder la memoria…

¿Por qué él tenía que estar junto a mí en un lugar como ese?

En fin, caminé hacia la máquina de la entrada, saqué mi carnet (la verificación de que vivo en una de las casas de ese lugar) inserté el carnet en la máquina y escuché satisfactoriamente la respuesta que esperaba.

"_VERIFICADO. BIENVENIDA, SEÑORITA RODRIGUEZ."_

Aquellas puertas se abrieron solamente para mí y las crucé con una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro. Si de verdad dice que vive en este lugar, debe tener un carnet sino no podrá pasar y todo lo que me dijo antes sería una completa mentira.

"_VERIFICADO. BIENVENIDO, JOVEN CASANOVA. SU MADRE DEJÓ UN MENSAJE PARA USTED, DIJO QUE LLEGARÁ TARDE A CASA. PASE POR FAVOR."_

-GRACIAS.-agradeció.

"_DE NADA, JOVEN."_

Las puertas del portón se abrieron dejando ver la silueta de quien menos quería ver en ese momento. Él…. ¿¡Realmente vivía en el mismo lugar que yo!?

-¡QUÉ DEMONIOS =.=!-

Aquel chico siguió de largo y ni siquiera me regresó a ver *-*…

-¡OYE! ¡ESPERA…!-Vivía en el mismo conjunto que yo y no decía nada, ni siquiera se sorprendió O.O…Se alejaba de mí sin explicarme nada como si fuera una desconocida, ¿cómo podía existir alguien tan desconsiderado? *Paga tus pecados, amen.*

Comencé a correr hacia su dirección, tenía que explicarme algunas cosas ese tipo. Me regresó a ver, supongo que me ignorará como siempre lo hace, me pone de los nervios su actitud de no-te-conozco-loca-acosadora.

-¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES!-me gritó.

-¿EH?-Comenzó a correr hacia mí. ¿Será que tiene fiebre y se volvió amable el hombre -.-…?

-¡EL DOCTOR TE DIJO QUE NO DEBÍAS AGITARTE, ES DECIR NO DEBES CORRER! ¿¡A QUIÉN DEMONIOS CREES QUE DESPUÉS REGAÑARÁ EL PRESIDENTE!? ¡CUÍDATE TU SOLA =.=!-me golpeó levemente en la cabeza.

Falsa alarma ¬¬...ya decía yo, los inhumanos cabezas hueca como él no cambian y siguen en la Tierra para hacerme pagar por mis pecados U.U…Dios perdóname, amen.

-RECIBO EL CASTIGO MERECIDO U.U…-recé a lo que Casanova me miraba interrogativo.

-LOCA ¬¬.-

-=.=…DESALMADO.-refunfuñé.

-¿DE QUÉ HABLAS?-

-¡NO ME ESPERASTE!-protesté.

-¡Y POR QUÉ TENGO QUE HACERLO! ADEMÁS ESTA ANOCHECIENDO.-Miré al cielo, era cierto faltaba poco para la puesta de sol. Sin darme cuenta ese tipo volvió a caminar dejándome a un lado.

-¡OYE!-

-¡QUE QUIERES!-

-¡DONDE VIVES!-

-¡EN MI CASA ¬¬!-

-¡EN QUÉ CASA!-

-¡LA A-3!-

-¡¿QUÉ…O.O…..!?-

Ignoró mi impresión, sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de una de las casas cerrando la puerta consigo.

Me dejó tirada, ni siquiera se despidió *-*…. ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASA!? *¡A pagar por tus pecados!*

Reorganicé mi mente que estaba algo despavorida por semejante información. Haber…Casanova me siguió todo el santo camino, llegamos a mi conjunto, sacó su carnet de verificación y logró abrir fácilmente la puerta y vive en la casa A-3…Jajajajajaja, que coincidencia la A-3 queda justo enfrente de mi casa. Jejejejeje…je…

¡QUÉ DEMONIOS =.=~~~~! *Santa maría purísima ruega por nosotros. Amen.*

Después de resignarme a aceptar que aquel hombre era mi vecino no me tocó más que caminar hacia mi casa…Pero antes de ir allá, me dieron ganas de ir a mi escondite secreto (El cual descubrí por accidente mientras buscaba mi casa unos días atrás. Era muy buena para perderme cuando llegué aquí -.-…Por eso no me gustaba salir del conjunto). Puede sonar para niños pero para mí era un lugar de tranquilidad donde se podía pensar en paz. Además es un lugar hermoso donde reina la naturaleza, estar ahí me hace sentir realmente bien.

Caminé por la acera hasta llegar al ala este del conjunto (yo vivía al oeste), entré por un pequeño agujero hasta llegar a un campo de flores de distintos colores. En el centro había una pequeña pileta de piedra, en estos momentos no estaba prendida así que podía sentarme en una de las esquinas sin mojarme. Aunque en la noche era más bonito porque prendían la pileta junto con luces violetas que hacían resplandecer a la sirena que estaba sobre ella.

Recordé el primer día que observé este escondite.

_Caminaba hacia casa sin embargo tomé un camino erróneo al que debía y me perdí sin remedio. No sabía qué hacer, estaba algo asustada así que me guié por mi instinto y llegué hasta este campo de flores. Me emocioné al verlo, quería acariciar las flores y acostarme en ellas; como en las películas que vi en el hospital. Intenté hacerlo pero al instante las espinas de las flores se clavaron en mi piel. Salí de ahí despavorida de dolor y saqué las espinas que tenía en las piernas. Para mi mala suerte justo ese día llevaba un vestido. Miré mis pies y después a las rosas, me reí. Era algo tan obvio…que las espinas de las rosas se clavarían en mí; después de todo es la única forma que tienen las rosas para defenderse, ¿no? _

"_Debería hacer lo mismo que ellas y defenderme con mis propias fuerzas para encontrar mi casa sin asustarme, ¿cierto?" pensé._

Sentí un pequeño viento acariciar mi rostro, como si tratara de despertarme de mis recuerdos para que vuelva a casa antes de que anochezca.

-MI MADRE DEBE ESTAR PREOCUPADA…-me dije mientras me paraba y caminaba de regreso por un pequeño sendero que habían construido para evitar dañar las flores. Antes de salir de mi escondite miré las flores, sentí nostalgia y sonreí.

-GRACIAS…-agradecí y salí rápidamente de ese lugar.

Caminé por la acera de nuevo, la puesta de sol comenzó dejando ver un hermoso paisaje. Me fijé en los detalles del conjunto en el que vivía por primera vez.

Había casas distribuidas de dos en dos al costado de la acera del centro, las casas eran de color café claro combinado con un amarillo un poco apagado. Todas eran de tres pisos con dos grandes ventanales que eran tapados por enormes cortinas color piel para no dejar ver el interior a las personas de afuera. Tenían decorados de basalto en los bordes. Casas sencillas pero con toques realmente elegantes, todas las casas tenían el mismo diseño. Después de caminar algunas cuadras me encontré con la casa principal (donde se celebraban festividades de los usuarios) Era una construcción de dos pisos de color piel realmente simple en comparación con las casas, nada que destacar. Al frente de esta se encontraba una enorme palmera con varias flores rojas alrededor de ella como adorno.

La noche se hacía presente en ese enorme conjunto. Los faroles de las esquinas comenzaban a prenderse. Asimismo las luces de cada casa, como si todos juntos estuvieran dando una cálida bienvenida a la noche.

Pensar que fui testigo de presenciar la triunfal llegada de la noche, me decía mirando al cielo. Pensar…que el cielo oscuro, tenebroso y fúnebre que veo ahora hace unos momentos fue claro y rebosante de alegría. Sonreí, me recordó a alguien molesto que acabé de conocer.

-¿CASTIGO, EH?-me dije para seguir caminando hacia mi casa. La cual recuerdo es la A-19, queda al lado de la A-20 y A-18; al frente de la B-3 (separadas por una calle) y atrás de la A-3 (desgraciadamente la casa con la que más unión tenía respecto a la distancia.)

Llegué a la casa A-19, mi casa desde que recuerdo. Toqué el timbre y rápidamente alguien abrió la puerta; acerté a mis sospechas era nada menos que mi madre.

Una señora con cabellos pelirrojos, ojos ámbar, igual que los míos los cuales demostraban preocupación, tez clara llena de arrugas y celulitis demostrando con orgullo los años que ha vivido en esto mundo; y su cuerpo vistiendo un hermoso vestido verde con estampados de flores alrededor que combinaban con su cabello.

-HOLA, MADRE ._.-dije ásperamente. Seguía sin sentir ese cariño materno que me impulsaría a correr y abrazarla como si fuera un oso de peluche nuevo *¿Te encantan los osos, no ¬¬?*

-¿CÓMO ASÍ VIENES A ESTAS HORAS?-regañó mostrando su reloj el cual marcaba las 19:00.

-PASARON MUCHAS COSAS EXTRAÑAS HOY Y TENGO SOBREDESCARGA DE INFORMACIÓN ACERCA DE MÍ Y OTRAS PERSONAS QUE CONOCÍ. ¿ME DEJAS PASAR, POR FAVOR?-pedí amablemente con una sonrisa a aquella mujer, haciéndole entender que estaba cansada y no quería escuchar sermones peores que los mismos testamentos.

-E-ESTA BIEN.-dijo algo impresionada por mi actitud. Me dio paso, caminé y dejé mi maleta sobre el sofá.

-BELA…NO DEJES TU MALETA EN EL SOFÁ SINO EN TU CUARTO.-me regañó. Suspiré.

-LA VOY A DEJAR AQUÍ HASTA QUE SUBA A MI CUARTO.-respondí.

Antes de ir a mi cuarto quería comer una mandarina y tomar agua, moría de sed.

-ENTONCES… ¿ME CUENTAS QUE PASÓ HOY PARA QUE LA SEÑORITA ESTÉ TAN AGOTADA?-

Me pregunto qué pensaría si le dijera que por cada minuto que pasa más me convenzo de que mi vida parece como si fuera uno de los integrantes de destino final con la diferencia de que yo tengo vidas extra.

-NADA IMPORTANTE.-Seguro si le cuento es capaz de desmayarse aquí mismo y demandar al colegio por no cuidarme.

-¿POR QUÉ NO ME QUIERES CONTAR?-hizo un puchero.

-YA TE DIJE, ESTOY CANZADA.-repetí un poco irritada. Odiaba cuando empezaba a cuestionarme peor que en un examen. Caminé y cogí una mandarina. La palpe y aplaste varias veces para comprobar que no estuviera dañada ni dura, como para poder comer a mi gusto. Escogí dos de esas y me encaminé por un agua en la alacena.

-BUENO…ME VOY A MI CUARTO.-avisé cogiendo la maleta para subir las escaleras que me llevarían al segundo piso (donde estaba mi cuarto.)

-¿NO PREGUNTAS POR TU HERMANO?-preguntó mi madre.

-¿HERMANO -.-…? ¿QUÉ HERMANO?-

-¡TÚ HERMANO! ¡TÚ MISMA SANGRE PERO EN SEPARADO!-

-AHH…MI HERMANO. ¿QUÉ PASA CON ÉL?-

-¿SABES DONDE ESTÁ?-

-NO. ¿Y TÚ? ._.-

-SE FUE A JUGAR CON SUS AMIGOS Y LLEGA HASTA TARDE.-

-PUES QUE LINDA VIDA TIENE EL HOMBRE ¬¬.-

Mi madre esbozó un largo suspiro de consuelo ¿qué le pasa -.-…?

-ANDA A CAMBIARTE QUE YA MISMO TE SIRVO LA COMIDA.-

-OKEY~~.-dije dando saltitos hacia las escaleras.

-¡PERO NO TE OLVIDES LA MALETA!-me hizo parar en seco.

-Y-YA VOY…-tímidamente volví hacia el sofá donde reposaba mi maleta, la agarré y subí las escaleras con desánimo. Odio que me regañe -.-…

-¡CIERTO! BELA, MAÑANA TIENES QUE IR DONDE LA CAPITANA DE LAS PORRISTAS Y DECIRLE QUE ESTÁS FUERA DEL EQUIPO.-habló despreocupadamente.

-¿QUÉ…?-pregunté confundida bajando de nuevo las escaleras para ver atentamente a mi madre.- ¿EQUIPO DE PORRISTAS? ¿POR QUÉ TENDRÍA QUE IR?-

-PORQUE TU PERTENECÍAS A ESE EQUIPO PERO, POR EL ACCIDENTE NO PUEDES ESFORZARTE DEMASIADO.-Mi madre caminó hacia la cocina dejándome sola en confusión.

¿Pertenecía a un grupo de porristas? ¿Cómo fue que nadie me dijo? ¿Tengo que…renunciar?

-MADRE.-la llamé.

-DIME.-se escuchaba una voz femenina desde la cocina.

-¿Y SI…QUISIERA PERTENECER A ESE EQUIPO DE PORRISTAS?-No sé por qué diablos lo decía pero, sentía que no quería separarme de ese equipo.

Quedó un silencio profundo, me entró algo de ansiedad ¿por qué cambió el ambiente?

-NO PUEDES.-habló severamente.

-¿POR QUÉ?-protesté.

-PORQUE AÚN ESTÁS FRÁGIL, NO PUEDES HACER DEMASIADOS ESFUERZOS.-

Mi mente se nubló, otra vez había olvidado que ese mismo día casi me ahogué en la piscina olímpica del colegio y que mis pulmones estaban terriblemente delicados…

Bajé mi mirada apretando mi puño contra mi pecho con fuerza, como si al hacerlo pudiera desaparecer el daño. Odiaba ser tan frágil ante la vista de los demás; quería correr, nadar y pertenecer a un equipo como todos, pero la pérdida de mi salud no me dejaba. ¿Acaso no podría hacerlo nunca más? ¿No podría mi cuerpo simplemente volver a la normalidad? ¿No podría volver a tener una vida normal?

"_¿Tal vez…esto pudiera ser parte de mi castigo por haber desafiado dos veces a la muerte?"_

**FIN DE CAP**


	8. Personas nuevas

"_¿Tal vez…esto pudiera ser parte de mi castigo por haber desafiado dos veces a la muerte?"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Las personas sueñan con la memoria…" Eso es lo que dicen.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>EL EXTRAÑO SUEÑO<strong>

**POV NORMAL**

-¿BELA?- llamó la madre al ver que su hija no emitía ningún sonido; y miraba hacia el suelo sosteniendo un puño en su pecho.

Se angustio "¿pude haber dicho algo malo?" pensaba. Caminó precavidamente hacia su hija temiendo lo peor, extendió su mano hacia el hombro de Bela en gesto de consuelo, pero nunca logró llegar a su destino ya que el abrir de una puerta interrumpió su llegada.

-QUERIDO…-llamó la madre alejando su mano de la dirección antes propuesta, para dar la bienvenida a su esposo con un casto beso.

-BUENAS NOCHES, PADRE.-Bela saludó con respeto al escuchar la voz de su madre llamarlo.

-BUENAS NOCHES.-Saludó aquel hombre de 40 años, el cual vestía terno y llevaba desgastados auriculares en sus oídos; estos rebosaban en alto volumen de canciones de los años 80. Aquel hombre a primera vista se notaba serio y estricto debido a sus arrugas y ceño fruncido; sin embargo podía ser mucho más bromista y cómico de lo que aparentaba sin mencionar que le tenía un tremendo cariño a su hija.

El padre de Bela trabajaba en una importante compañía de telecomunicaciones mientras que su madre era ama de casa y siempre pasaba junto a Bela todas las tardes.

Él se acercó hacia su hija para darle un beso en la corona, símbolo de cariño. Bela lo aceptó con respeto. Ella seguía sintiendo ese sentimiento de vacío hacia su padre también. No nacía el amor paternal de ella para nada, simplemente le tenía respeto como a una persona adulta, algo que su padre también notaba con su actitud todos los días desde que perdió la memoria.

-¿CÓMO TE FUE EN EL COLEGIO?-preguntó.

-BIEN.-respondió secamente la chica.

Bela bajó la mirada de nuevo, no quería tocar ese tema.

-BUENO.-cogió su maleta y quedó de espaldas hacia ellos.-ME VOY A CAMBIAR.-señaló aquella castaña.

-¿RECIÉN LLEGASTE?-preguntó sorprendido su padre.

-ES QUE TUVE ALGUNAS COSAS QUE HACER.-Bela seguía de espaldas, quería salir de su presencia lo más rápido posible, necesitaba estar sola.

-¿QUÉ COSAS?-preguntó más interesado su padre.

-NADA IMPORTANTE.-caminó hacia las escaleras de nuevo evadiendo la mirada preocupada de sus padres.

* * *

><p>-¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE LE PASÓ?-preguntó serio el esposo.<p>

-ESO QUERÍA AVERIGUAR PERO JUSTO LLEGASTE.-refunfuñó la esposa. Él ignoró el comentario de ella y siguió mirando hacia la dirección por donde su hija se había ido. ¿Qué le había pasado para que estuviera tan decaída?

Después de unos minutos Bela bajó de nuevo, donde la esperaban sus padres. Ella los ignoró por completo sin darse cuenta. Cuando ella andaba pensativa era muy distraída tanto que hasta podría pasar despreocupadamente por la calle sin mirar a ambos lados. En fin, era una de las tantas cualidades que aún tenía que descubrir por si misma aunque… ¿lograría sobrevivir para hacerlo -.-…? Dios sabe…

-BELA.-llamó su madre sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿EH?-Bela cayó en cuenta de que había bajado sin darse cuenta.- ¿SI?-preguntó algo confundida.

-¿ESTAS BIEN? ¿PASÓ ALGO?-llegó eficazmente al grano haciendo sentir incómoda a la castaña.

-UM…NO. ESTOY BIEN.-evadió el tema mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿SEGURA?-preguntó.-SI HAY ALGO QUE QUIERAS HABLAR CON NOSOTROS PUEDES HACERLO, SOMOS TUS PADRES…-Bela volteó a verla, ¿cuándo fue exactamente que tomó su mano y se acercó tanto?-¿QUÉ PASA?-preguntó de nuevo.

Bela bajó el rostro.

"_No quiero ser débil…quiero ser normal, como todos."_

-NADA.-alzó el rostro con una sonrisa.- ¿EH? CUANDO PUSIERON EL ÁRBOL DE NAVIDAD QUE NO ME DÍ CUENTA… ¿YA ESTAMOS EN DICIEMBRE? NO PUEDE SER -.-…ME HUBIERA ENCANTADO PONER LOS ADORNOS… ¡QUE MAL!-refunfuñó dejando a sus padres sorprendidos por el extremo cambio.

-EL PRÓXIMO AÑO LOS PONDRÉ TAMBIÉN, ¿SI?-regresó a ver emocionada. Sus padres suspiraron aliviados, su hija seguía como siempre.-AHORA QUE ME DOY CUENTA NO LE HE PRESTADO DEMASIADA ATENCIÓN A LOS DETALLES DE LA SALA…PERO AHORA QUE VEO EL ÁRBOL ME DOY CUENTA DE QUE ES BASTANTE BONITA, ¿EH?-

Y tenía mucha razón la sala tenía unos sillones de color anaranjado rodeando a una alfombra de color beige a cuadros, al fondo había una televisión plana que mostraba una telenovela de amor; al otro extremo había un árbol grandote de navidad con adornos por todos lados y luces que cantaban villancicos con alegría recordando la festividad que se estaba viviendo.

Bela regresó a ver al otro lado donde se encontraba el comedor, conformada una gran mesa seguida de sillas cafés con ciertos adornos navideños, en el centro de la mesa había piedras de muchos colores que brillaban a la luz de la lámpara que alumbraba desde arriba.

Bela pasó al comedor después a la cocina que era separada del comedor por un mesón de mármol. Se quedó parada observando la cocina algo sonriente. Era un espacio pequeño que alcanzaba perfectamente para la refrigeradora, la cocina y el microondas que se encontraba en otro mesón. Al frente de todo esto estaba el lavaplatos y una pequeña ventana que dejaba ver el patio. Ese pequeño espacio era acogedor y sereno, Bela cerró sus ojos pesadamente; tenía algo de sueño pero una voz la alertó antes de caer al suelo rendida.

-¿QUIERES COMER ALGO?-preguntó la madre mientras colocaba su delantal en ella.

- NO GRACIAS, MADRE. NO TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE.-Recordó irritada aquella molesta coincidencia con el castaño.

-¿Y TÚ? -preguntó al padre quien estaba sentado viendo la telenovela.

-¿PUEDES CREER QUE EL MALDITO DE ROBERTO MATÓ A SU MADRE PORQUE ODIABA SER SU SEGUNDO HIJO PREFERIDO? LOS HIJOS DE HOY SON MEDIOS RAROS ¬¬…-dijo mientras regresaba a ver a su hija aún pensativa…-Y…POR HOY NO QUIERO NADA. TRATO DE HACER DIETA…VÍ UN DOCUMENTAL DONDE DECÍA QUE COMER POR LA NOCHE CONSTANTEMENTE ALGÚN DÍA TE LLEVABA A LA GORDURA…ASÍ QUE SEGUIRÉ SU CONSEJO…-dijo tratando de alegrar a su hija y madre. La madre rió un poco pero, la hija seguía pensativa. Después de un silencio aquella chica se percató de la mirada de su padre.

-CREO QUE YA VOY A ORDENAR LAS COSAS PARA MAÑANA E IRME A DORMIR, CON SU PERMISO…- anunció educadamente mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras que la llevaban al segundo piso.

Caminó hacia el escritorio en el estaba una mesa de madera en forma de L ahí descansaba la computadora y seguido de ella había otra televisión. Bela cogió la maleta sacó los cuadernos y comenzó a ordenarlos de acuerdo al horario de clases del siguiente día. Cuando terminó se encaminó a su cuarto.

El cuarto era un poco espacioso y lleno de posters de estrellas famosas conocidas, al fondo se hallaba una cama de una plaza con sábanas a cuadros amarillos y azules (algo maduro para su gusto) después seguían las cortinas que eran de color rosado con estampados de estrellas grises, seguida de esta, la cómoda rosa que estaba un poco desordenada pero aceptable para su edad rebelde. Al lado seguía un aparador de madera pequeño donde habitaba la radio y algunos peluches de felpa.

En el centro del aparador, encima de la radio había un cuadro a colores con una carta colorida adentro. Más a la derecha seguían los closets castaños de madera, que estaban pegados a la pared.

Cerró la blanca puerta con seguro (aseguraba su privacidad y aunque nunca lo admitiera le daba miedo que alguien pudiera abrir la puerta por afuera y la asaltara de noche) *Esa mente "sana" que tiene -.-…..* Se colocó su piyama algo descubierta y pequeña pero comprensible por aquellas sábanas que poseía su cama, las cuales harían un infierno su dormir si llevara algo más abrigado por piyama. Terminado esto avanzó hacia la cómoda la cual tenía un viejo espejo en forma semicircular.

Se miró con algo de disgusto y al mismo tiempo peinó su cabello castaño que estaba algo alborotado por haber pasado tanto tiempo afuera expuesto al viento y agua.

Mientras tanto, llamó su atención una fotografía pegada al espejo, la quitó de su lugar y la observó mejor. El primer día que llegó también había observado la foto con detenimiento, era extraño pero esa foto la infundía de un sentimiento de misterio, incluso curiosidad. Preguntó a su madre acerca del asunto unos días antes pero ella estaba en las mismas; era un desgastado papel con dibujo a lápiz de un chico castaño con mirada ámbar seria y penetrante, tenía un parche cubriendo su ojo derecho. Vestía una capa negra sin mangas con un estampado rojo en forma de jeroglífico redondo en el pecho. Solo se había dibujado medio cuerpo en el papel.

Después de 10 minutos de admiración de parte de la oji-ámbar alzó el papel contra la luz de la lámpara de la habitación, pero no se imaginó lo que su acción provocaría en el trozo de papel.

Se observaban borrosas letras al fondo. Rápidamente volteó el papel emocionada, todo eso la hacía sentir como en un cuento.

-SHA…O… ¿SHAO?-cuestionó aquel extraño vocabulario descubierto. Acercó el papel a sus ojos.

Los rasgos del dibujo y estado del papel mostraban cuan manipulado había sido, tanto que aquellas letras misteriosas difícilmente se podían leer.

-S-SHA….O….RIN….DICE ¿RIN? ¿SHAORIN? ¿ASÍ SE LLAMA O.O?-dijo asombrada viendo la obra en sus manos.

-¿QUIÉN ES? ¿POR QUÉ ESTA VESTIDO ASÍ? ¿ESTO LO HICE YO?- Bela miró a sus manos durante un minuto, recordando el pésimo dibujo que había hecho en su cuaderno de borrador aquel día para no dormirse en clase.

-SÍ, CLARO…-dijo en sarcasmo.-ES UN DIBUJO DEMASIADO BONITO COMO PARA SER DIBUJADO POR MI-se deprimió.-PARECE COMO UNA CARICATURA.-dijo volviendo a mirar el dibujo con asombro.

-¿CÓMO ES QUE PUEDO TENER ESTE TIPO DE OBRA EN MI HUMILDE HABITACIÓN? ¿DE QUIÉN SERÁ?-Por cada minuto que pasaba más curiosidad le entraba por saber del enmascarado dibujante, en esos momentos la imaginación de Bela volaba por los aires; creando un nuevo cuento para su entretenimiento de fanática del amor…

-EL QUE LO HAYA DIBUJADO DEBE SER UN DIBUJANTE MUY BUENO.-alagó devolviendo la fotografía a su lugar. Dio un bostezo de gato y se desperezó como tal, volvía a sentir poco a poco el cansancio del día.

-BUENO CREO QUE MEJOR ME VOY A DORMIR…TENGO SUEÑO.- destendió la cama y se acostó de golpe probando la elasticidad de esta.

Se acurrucó entre las sábanas e hizo una tierna sonrisa de nostalgia mirando a la fotografía que se encontraba pegada en la cómoda, cerró los ojos y quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>BELA POV<strong>

Mis ojos se volvieron pesados y los cerré.

Caía a un extraño lugar en éste pasaban diferentes personas, caras y escenas. Todo pasaba muy rápido. Hasta que se detuvo en un aula de clases, era espacioso, tenía varios pupitres vacíos, estaba sola en ese lugar.

Lágrimas caían de mis ojos…

"¿Por qué?" me repetía. No sé la razón…

Sentí unos brazos extraños sorprenderme desde atrás, regresé a ver pero oscureció y no pude ver su rostro, pero mantenía su agarre. Era cálido, me sentía en paz. Cerré mis ojos, sonreí.

Al instante los brazos que me sostenían desaparecieron, busqué por toda el aula esa fuente necesaria de calor, sentí un vacío en mi estómago y varias lágrimas salieron de mis ojos de nuevo aclamando a los cálidos brazos que me hacían falta sin saber por qué. Me desesperé, ¿qué sería de mí?

Perdí el control de mi cuerpo, me arrodillé. Todo se aclaró y apareció una niña de mi misma edad, tal vez estatura. Era hermosa, poseía largos cabellos negros totalmente lacios, ojos carbón y mirada desolada.

Llevaba un saco verde con un estampado de un búho a la derecha, falda algo corta a rayas gris, medias blancas que llegaban debajo de la rodilla y típicos zapatos de escuela negros.

-¿QUIÉN ERES…?-esbocé con curiosidad, ella cerró sus ojos con dolor, volteó y caminó al lado contario.

-¡ESPERA!-dije en desesperación.

-DIME QUIEN ERES…POR FAVOR…-casi supliqué.-SIENTO QUE TE CONOZCO, PERO AL MISMO TIEMPO NO SÉ, DEBO CONOCERTE… ¿POR QUÉ NO RECUERDO?

**-TÚ…ME OLVIDASTE…-sollozó antes de desaparecer.**

_¿La olvidé…?_

Volvieron a aparecer varias escenas, eran muy confusas tanto que mi cabeza comenzó a doler.

Gemí de dolor sosteniendo mis oídos para no escuchar. En unos instantes paró en un rosal.

-ESTE LUGAR LO CONOZCO, ES ESE LUGAR…-Comencé a caminar.

-MI ESCONDITE…-suspiré.

-¿TÚ ESCONDITE?-preguntó burlonamente una voz.

Atrás mío se encontraba un niño de mi estatura y ojos plata, tez clara como blanca nieves, cabello rubio, su rostro mostraba dicha infinita.

-¿QUIÉN ERES…?-pregunté.

Está bien, para ser un sueño esto se está volviendo muy raro…

-¿QUIÉN CREES QUE SOY?-sonrió.

-NO…TE CONOZCO, POR ESO PREGUNTO -.-…-respondí.-QUIERO SABERLO…-Un silencio apareció.

-¿EH?-me sonrojé a más no poder, ¿por qué demonios dije eso?

-¿QUIERES CONOCERME?-

-¡E-ESO NO ES LO QUE QUERÍA DECIR O/O!-

-¿ENTONCES?-se acercó, quedando a una peligrosa distancia entre mi rostro y el suyo; estaba segura de que estaba peor que un tomate porque sentía un inmenso calor recorrer por mis mejillas.

-¡N-NADA! ¿Q-QUIÉN ERES?-Me mantuve firme.

-TE LO VOY A DECIR…-me abrazó y sus labios se aproximaron a mi oído.-SOY ALGUIEN QUE TE AMA.-acariciaba mi cabello con delicadeza.

-¿Q-QUE…?-Aquel chico angelical me dice esto…

Alcé mi mano y la formé en puño; al mismo tiempo que la acercaba a mi rostro dispuesta a no poner frenos. Me golpee, de seguro estaba soñando. Tanto cuento me afectó el cerebro -.-…Parezco peor que vieja al imaginarme estos sueños p-pervertidos…

-¿POR QUÉ TE GOLPEAS?-sentí una suave mano acariciar mi rostro.-NO TE LASTIMES…-lo voltee a ver, su semblante estaba preocupado; admiré su cara…De verdad parecía un ángel.

-U-UNA PREGUNTA…-pregunté algo nerviosa.

-¿EH? DIME.-

-ESTOY MUERTA… ¿CIERTO? ESTA VEZ POR FIN ESTIRÉ LA PATA, ¿NO?-

Me vio incrédulo y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿P-POR QUÉ LO DICES?-

-PORQUE…-Era muy vergonzoso para decirlo en público, decirle que…

_Parecía un ángel…_

Noté como se sonrojó.

-¿ENSERIO? ¿L-LO DICES ENSERIO?-preguntó apenado tratando de esconder su sonrojo con su mano.

-¿EH?...NO ME DIGAS QUE…-Agarré con todas mis fuerzas a mi boca y me maldije…" ¡Qué vergüenza lo dije en voz alta…! ¡Q-qué hago!"

-YO… ¿TE GUSTO?-

-¿EH? O.o….-

-TÚ… ¿ME QUIERES?-

-¿EH…?-

-TÚ…. ¿ME AMAS?-

-¿EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH…?-gritó el tomate -.-…Hala…

-¿SÍ?-

-ESTO….ESTO….N…N-

-YO…-me interrumpió.

-¿EH?-

-YO TE AMO.-sonrió complacido. Me sonrojé, era la primera vez que alguien me decía eso…Si es un sueño, no quiero despertar…Comencé a reír nerviosamente.

-Y TÚ…ME AMAS, SOLO A MÍ.-su tono de voz cambió a protector.

-¿S-SEÑOR ÁNGEL?-pregunté dudosamente. Se comenzó a acercar a mí con cara de sentimientos impuros…

-TE AMO, TAMBIÉN.-susurró en mi oído y acto seguido lo mordió. El bello se me erizó de pies a cabeza… ¿De verdad es un ángel O/O?

-TE AMO…-hundió su cabeza en mi cuello. Sentía mucho calor, estaba tan cerca de mí podía sentir su respiración en mi oído. ¿Qué clase de situación es esta?

-¿ME AMAS?-preguntó de nuevo.

-¿QUÉ…?-pensé en mi interior. ¿Lo amo? ¡Pero si lo acabo de conocer O/O!…Estas emociones son un poco fuertes como para mi edad…

-YO…-

-¿ME AMAS TAMBIÉN, CIERTO?-interrumpió de nuevo.-DILO, QUIERO ESCUCHARLO DE TU VOZ.

-Y-YO NO…-

-DILO…-

-T-TE…A-A…-Mis labios se movieron solos… ¿qué me pasa?

-NO TENGAS MIEDO.-dijo con una mirada dulce.-TE AMO.-

Ok…esto ya es sospechoso... ¿por qué mi cuerpo no me responde? ¡Me quiero soltar!

-QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO…PARA SIEMPRE.-

-S-SUE…EL…TA….ME…-

-NO QUIERO.-apretó su agarre. !Me quedo sin aire O.o…!

-¿CÓMO TE LLAMAS?-dije…-¿Qué estoy diciendo?...Este no es el momento para preguntarle su nombre… ¡Qué me pasa!

-ESO PRONTO LO SABRÁS…PORQUE TE AMO.-Unió su frente contra la mía dejándome ver esos misteriosos ojos plata que cada vez se hacían más hermosos. Su voz se volvía mucho más dulce por cada palabra que salía de su boca, me hipnotizaba a acercarme.

-¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ…?-pregunté de nuevo.

-LA PERSONA QUE TE AMA.-Cerró sus ojos y se aproximaba a mis labios…

Desperté del trance ¿qué estaba haciendo ese chico? Su aliento menta estaba en mi rostro ¿estoy haciendo lo correcto? ¿Lo amo…..?

¿Por qué me duele el pecho….?Cerré los ojos y nuevamente lágrimas corrían por mi cara; sentimientos nuevos aparecían dentro de mí. Sentía dolor, penumbras, tristeza; como si todo el peso del mundo se acoplara en mis hombros… ¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿Lo había sentido antes?

No faltaba mucho para completar el beso, sin embargo una corriente de viento tumbó a mi acompañante dejándolo en el suelo.

Alguien más estaba en ese rosal…

-CASANOVA…-pronunciaron mis labios con asombro. ¿Qué hacía él aquí?

-TU… ¿POR QUÉ LLORAS?-

-¿EH?-Había olvidado limpiar mis lágrimas.-N-NO ES NADA. SOLO TENÍA UNA BASURA EN EL OJO.-Reí nerviosamente, él era la persona menos indicada para verme llorar.

-¿POR QUÉ ESTAS AQUÍ?-preguntó irritado el caído.

-PORQUE ODIO EL AROMA A ROMANTICISMO EN EL AMBIENTE, ME ENFERMA.-

Una flecha se clavó en mi corazón… ¿¡Cómo demonios se atrevía a hablar así del romance *-*!? ¿¡Quién se creía el tipo!?

-CÁLLATE.-exigió.-NO IMPORTA PORQUE ELLA ES MÍA, DE NADIE MÁS.-Me abrazó de nuevo dispuesto a seguir con el beso.

-DEJA DE ENGAÑARTE A TI MISMO. ELLA TE CORRESPONDE PORQUE LA MANIPULAS. ESO NO SE PUEDE LLAMAR AMOR…IDIOTA.-

Miren quien habla el que se burló del amor hace un momento ¬¬…

-¡NO! ELLA ME AMA. YO TAMBIÉN LA AMO, NO NOS MOLESTES.-gritó.

-SUÉLTALA…-exigió.

-¡NO QUIERO! ELLA ME PERTENECE POR AMOR Y CONTRATO.-dijo esa persona.

¿Qué….? ¿Contrato…? Me confundí. Casanova se molestó.

-¡ELLA NO ES TUYA!-gritó.

-¿EH? O.O…..-hablamos al unísono el ángel y yo. *¿De verdad sigues creyendo que es un ángel =.=?*

-¡ME ENFERMA TU ACTITUD DE QUERER MANOCEARLA SIN QUE ELLA LO DESEE!-

¿Manocear O.O…?

-¡Y TÚ!-La mirada de Casanova se clavó en mí.- ¿CÓMO PUEDES DEJARTE TOCAR POR ESTE TIPO? ¡REACCIONA!-

-¿EH…?-

-¡DEJA DE SER UNA TONTA, ¿QUIERES?!-

Que demo…

-¡MALDITA SEA DEJA DE HABLARME COMO SI FUERA UN BEBÉ! ¡SÉ LO QUE HAGO!-reproché. Ya me estaba hartando ese tipo, desde antes me ha estado tratando como un estorbo, pues si se siente así que me lo diga en la cara y que no me mande insultos de indirecta.

-PUES ES LO QUE PARECES, ¿DE VERDAD QUERÍAS BESARTE CON ÉL?-me preguntó. Regresé a ver al oji-plata, quien también esperaba una respuesta, me maldije por ser bocazas… ¿Qué debía responder? La verdad no quería ese beso solo que me sentí, algo rara…

-NO TE INCUMBE.-Sentí rabia no quería responder su pregunta, además ¿por qué me cuestionaba? Ni que fuera mi padre.

Sentía como la sangre hervía dentro de mí, quería gritar y salir de ahí.

-YA VEO, A MI TAMPOCO ME INTERESA DEMASIADO.-Abrí mis ojos con asombro ¿entonces por qué demonios pregunta?-ME VOY DE AQUÍ, NO LOS MOLESTARÉ MÁS.-Nos dio las espaldas y caminaba en sentido contrario a nosotros.

Yo también me quería ir de ese lugar, ya no sabía ni en donde estaba, era demasiado confuso pero ¿por dónde era la salida? Obviamente sería por donde Casanova se fue pero… ¡No quería seguirlo!

-OYE…-llamé al rubio.

-DIME.-alzó su cara parecía algo pensativo.

-¿POR DONDE PUEDO SALIR?-

-¿YA TE QUIERES IR?- su rostro entristeció hasta el punto de hacerme sentir realmente culpable.

-ES QUE…-

-BUENO, TE DEJARÉ LIBRE SI…-Su rostro volvió a acercarse al mío ¡Quería seguir el beso O/O!

Mi cara enrojeció ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Rechazarlo? Yo no lo amaba pero…

_-¿DE VERDAD QUERÍAS BESARTE CON ÉL…?-_

Es fastidioso admitirlo…ese idiota tiene razón, no debo besar a quien no quiero; estaba algo confundida pero ahora sé que esto no es correcto…

-PERDÓNAME PERO, NO PUEDO HACERLO.-le dije manteniendo mis manos sobre mi boca para evitar el paso de la suya, me miró sorprendido.

-¿POR QUÉ? ¿NO ME AMAS?-

-YO…NO SÉ MUY BIEN ACERCA DE ESTAS COSAS POR ESO NO RESPONDÍ PERO AHORA LO SÉ.-Alcé mi rostro alto y firme.-NO TE AMO.-

Hubo un profundo silencio, el ángel bajó la mirada. ¿Lo herí? ¿Qué debía hacer?

-ME TENGO QUE IR.-dije.

Quizás debería dejarlo solo un momento, pensé.

-ADIOS.-me despedí, ojalá él estuviera bien. Aunque no creo que lo de amarme fuera verdad, tal vez solo bromeaba conmigo…Espero que sea así.

-NO TE VAYAS.-paré en seco.-VÉN CONMIGO.-Me acerqué a él ¿¡por qué!? Ya no siento mi cuerpo…

El pánico comenzó a hacer presencia en mí… ¿qué me pasaba?

_-ELLA TE CORRESPONDE PORQUE LA MANIPULAS.-_

Recordé las palabras de él… ¿me manipulaba?

No podía mover mi cuerpo a voluntad, sentí miedo…

-QUÉDATE.-habló aquel ser.

¡Tengo que hacer algo! ¡No me voy a dejar controlar! Mi fuerza de voluntad aumentó, poco a poco volví a sentir mi cuerpo… ¡Lo estaba logrando! Ahora solo faltaban mis pies…

Algo fuertemente pateó al que antes me controlaba.

-¡AH! SE ME OLVIDABA, NO VUELVAS A HABLARME DE NUEVO. SOLO EN CASOS DE EXTREMA URGENCIA, ¿ENTENDIDO?-Habló aquel castaño mirándome de espaldas.

-¡TÚ!-Lo maldije. No solo me echaba en cara que le caía mal, sino que me exigía que no le hablara. Además… ¡hace un rato me volvió a dejar sola y abandonada! ¡Quién demonios se cree que es!

-BUENO…ME VOY.-De nuevo comenzó a caminar pero, esta vez no tuve más remedio que seguirlo, me daba miedo quedarme ahí.

-¡ESPÉRAME, IDIOTA!-grité. Él me volteó a ver desinteresado, cogió un mazo de no-sé-dónde y vi estrellas con algo que regresó a mi cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Abrí mis ojos de golpe ¿dónde estaba? Miré a ambos lados. Estaba en mi habitación. Suspiré.<p>

-QUE SUEÑO TAN EXTRAÑO.-Sentí sed así que traté de salir de la cama pero un peso en mi pecho me lo impedía. ¡Alguien estaba encima de mí!

-¿Q-QUIÉN ERES?-pregunté algo nerviosa. Estaba segura de que había dejado la puerta bajo llave, ¿cómo es que alguien logró entrar? Tenía miedo, ¿quién rayos era esa persona?

Sentía su aliento en mi cara, estaba algo agitado.

-¡QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES!-grité.- ¡T-T…TENGO UNA ALMOHADA Y…NO DUDARÉ EN USARLA!-me sentí la persona más tonta e indefensa del mundo -.-… ¿Con qué más podría amenazarlo? *Claro…todo el mundo huye por el ataque de las almohadas ¬¬*

Traté de coger la almohada que tenía a mi lado, quería golpearlo para que se levantara, estaba ejerciendo todo su peso en mí por lo que me quedaba sin aire.

De pronto escuché una pequeña risa de esa persona. Se levanto y caminó hacia la ventana de mi habitación ¿qué intentaba hacer?

Abrió las cortinas y alzó uno de sus pies para alcanzar el borde inferior de la ventana, se paró encima del borde con los dos pies dispuesto a saltar al vacío que le esperaba.

-¿Q-QUÉ HACES?-grité eufóricamente ¿estaba loco, quería matarse?

Me levanté de la cama rápidamente con intensiones de detenerlo pero, ya había saltado. Miré horrorizada hacia abajo ¿dónde estaba el cuerpo?

Bajé a toda velocidad hacia el patio trasero, donde se suponía que cayó. Al llegar me sorprendí, no había nada, absolutamente nada. Como si aquel ser nunca hubiera existido ¿todo había sido imaginación mía?

Me froté la frente, estaba sudando.

-TAL VEZ…SEA FIEBRE.-suspiré. Por cada día que pasaba más loca estaba. Cogí un vaso helado de agua en la cocina y lo tomé de un sorbo para quitarme semejante susto de antes. Luego, regresé inmediatamente a mi habitación porque en las noches hacía un endemoniado frío en la cocina.

Ese sueño…fue demasiado extraño para mi gusto incluso agregaría sin exagerar que me dejó un mal sabor de boca. Aquel ángel… ¿quién era?

Entré a mi habitación, me cercioré de que cerré la puerta con llave y me acosté en mi cama.

-OJALÁ MAÑANA SEA UN MEJOR DÍA…-me dije con vanas esperanzas.

Ojala…

**FIN DE POV**

En esa misma noche, en el techo de Bela se podía observar a un intruso; aquella persona fijaba su mirar hacia el cielo. Se sentía un aire desolado en el ambiente, estaba triste tal vez destrozado…

-TE AMO Y ERES MÍA…-dijo para desaparecer entre la noche estrellada.

**FIN DE CAP **


	9. El niño extrañamente entusiasta

Ese hombre congeló su mirada en la mía, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía…Rayos, el ambiente se tensó…pero… ¿Por qué…?

* * *

><p>"<em>No recuerdo mi pasado pero, viviré mi presente y seguiré mi futuro con lo mejor que tengo…"<em>

_BELA._

* * *

><p><strong>EL NIÑO EXTRAÑAMENTE ENTUSIASTA<strong>

**BELA POV **

-P-PERDON.-se levantó con decepción-SOY JESUS QUINTANA, TU MEJOR AMIGO.-me miró con desprecio y caminó hasta su puesto.

¿Mi mejor amigo? …. ¿¡ÉL!?...Me quedé petrificada en el suelo hasta sentir como alguien me extendía la mano.

Regresé a ver…y me asombré, era una chica de cabellos avellana y ojos del mismo color; su cabello era ondulado y muy brilloso, su cara estaba cubierta de base y maquillaje que la hacían parecer mayor aunque su tenue cerquillo lo disimulaba un poco. Por un momento pensé que era la maestra. Acepté su mano y me levanté.

-GRACIAS.-dije con educación, a lo que ella solo sonrió con dulzura; me pareció una persona encantadora.

-PERDONA LA ACTITUD DE ESTE TONTO ¬¬…ES UN POCO RARO.-

_-¿POCO? O.O-Pensé en mis instintos de supervivencia._

-COMO SEA, ME LLAMO MABE CASTILLO Y SOY TU COMPAÑERA, ES UN GUSTO VERTE DE NUEVO POR AQUÍ ^.^.-

-LO MISMO DIGO.-traté de sonreír y responder refinadamente como ella lo hacía. Rayos, tengo compañeros de todo tipo O.O…

La campana sonó y todos los alumnos fueron a sus asientos, incluyéndonos. Al final el idiota no llegó y estuve pensativa todo el día, ya que habían algunas cosas que seguían confundiéndome…Esto de perder la memoria de verdad fue una desgracia.

Después de clases me despedí de los compañeros que hasta ese entonces conocía, y me dirigí hacia el campo de bastoneras. Tenía que decirles que me retiraba, por más triste que fuera.

Cuando llegué a la pista de atletismo observé como varias chicas calentaban, algunas me regresaron a ver e hicieron un ademán de saludo; correspondí. Pensaba que debieron haber sido antiguas compañeras mías, las cuales antes conocía. Pregunté dónde podría encontrar a la capitana; gracias a las varias direcciones que recibí de ellas llegué a un minúsculo cuarto, algo abandonado cerca del coliseo, respiré profundo pensando que no era nada del otro mundo. Me dirigí hacia éste y abrí la puerta.

Miré detenidamente en dirección a una chica sentada en un amplio escritorio dónde anotaba en su cuaderno, estaba realmente concentrada ya que no notó mi presencia. Poseía un rebosante cabello pelirrojo, el cual estaba enrollado en un moño; sus ojos cafés demostraban algo de confusión y su tez blanca brillaba con los pequeños rayos del sol que sobresalían de las cortinas traseras y acariciaban tenuemente su piel.

-BUENAS TARDES.-le dije, a lo que ella se sobresaltó y me observó al instante.

-¿BELA?-preguntó; sonreí.- ¡REGRESASTE!-se levantó de su puesto para abrazarme.-¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?

Estaba algo sorprendida. En ese momento supuse que era cercana a ella anteriormente. Suspiré; tendría que explicarle que perdí la memoria…

_**-TÚ…ME OLVIDASTE…-**_

Era cierto…esta chica…si le digo que la olvidé se pondrá triste; parece que me apreciaba mucho. Cerré los ojos pesadamente, mi consciencia no me dejaría en paz si destrozara el corazón de alguien de nuevo; ese sueño dejó marca en mí.

_-_¿ESTÁS BIEN?-dijo un poco preocupada.

-SI, ESTOY BIEN. GRACIAS POR PREOCUPARTE POR MÍ.-sonreí abiertamente.

No podía decírselo…

-TENGO ALGO QUE DECIRTE.-

-DIME.-miró fijamente hacia mi dirección poniéndome un poco nerviosa.

-YO…NO PUEDO…SEGUIR EN LAS BASTONERAS, MIS PADRES ME LO PROHIBIERON.-susurré con tristeza.

-¿POR QUÉ?-preguntó acontecida.

-ES QUE MIS NOTAS BAJARON Y…ME ENCUENTRO ALGO MAL DE SALUD.-mentí.

-SI ES LO MEJOR PARA TI, NO HAY NINGÚN PROBLEMA.-sonrió amablemente.

-GRACIAS.-

-PERO NO OLVIDES QUE SEGUIMOS SIENDO AMIGAS, NO IMPORTA QUE NO SIGAS EN BASTONERAS.-trató de animarme.

-S-SI.-sonreí un poco.-BUENO, CREO QUE ME TENGO QUE IR YA MISMO SALEN LOS BUSES DE REGRESO.-

-HASTA LUEGO.-se acercó hacia mí y me abrazó. Aunque solo fuera una despedida temporal de ese club, me sentía muy triste y creo que gracias a ese abrazo pude recuperar mi tranquilidad… ¿Por qué será…?

Después de despedirme de ella, seguí mi camino; sin embargo estaba tan distraída que choqué con alguien.

-P-PERDÓN-me ruboricé un poco.

-NO PASA NADA.-Regresé a ver de quien se trataba.

-BELA, HOY ESTAS DESPISTADA…MÁS DE LO NORMAL.-Me ruboricé mucho más, ya que choqué contra Salazar.

-E-ESO CREO.-reí para tranquilizarme, a lo que ella solo sonrió levemente.

-TÚ… ¿ME CONOCES?-preguntó.

-¿EH?-

-ME RECONOCES.-se corrigió a sí misma.

-DE MI VIDA ANTERIOR LA VERDAD ES QUE NO RECUERDO CASI NADA…PERO, TE VI EN LA PISCINA.-dije.

-ES CIERTO…-

-SI, TÚ SIEMPRE ESTÁS CON EL IDIOTA.-sonreí.

-¿EL IDIOTA?-preguntó curiosa.

-SI, EL IDIOTA…-paré mi cerebro un momento…-¡N-NO…! P-PERDÓN, NO DEBÍ DECIR MIS PENSAMIENTOS TAN ABIERTAMENTE ACERCA DE LO QUE CREO DE LAS PERSONAS ¡TÚ….DEBES SER SU AMIGA, ¿NO?!- me reí tontamente.

-¿TE REFIERES AL XAVI?-

-¿XAVI?-

-SI.-

-¿CUÁNDO SE CAMBIO DE NOMBRE -.-?-rió un poco ante mi comentario.

-¡NO, YO LE DIGO ASÍ! ¡ES MI MEJOR AMIGO!-

-YA VEO…-

Así que eran mejores amigos… ¿pero si se iban a besar?

-TÚ… ¿TE LLEVAS BIEN CON ÉL?-ella preguntó curiosa.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡NO! NI EN SUEÑOS. -reaccioné por instinto…otra vez -.-….

-¿ENCERIO?-rió.-ME ALEGRA.

-¿EH? ¿POR QUÉ?-sentí de repente mi curiosidad.

-ES QUE LA VERDAD ES QUE….ÉL….ME GUSTA.-en su rostro apareció una sonrojada sonrisa seguida de una atontada carcajada, me pareció tan adorable….*¡No digas esas cosas en público =.=!*

-ASÍ QUE ES ESO.-me dije mirándola con conformidad.- ¿Y TE LE HAS DECLARADO?-mi curiosidad se extendió mucho más.

Ante mi comentario ella cambió su expresión totalmente y me regresó a ver.

-ME DA VERGÜENZA DECIRLO PERO, LO HICE…AYER.-

-¿EH?-

-SI…Y LA VERDAD ES QUE ME ACEPTÓ-dio un salto de alegría.

-¿ENCERIO?...ESO SIGNIFICA QUE…-

-SOMOS NOVIOS…-

-FELICITACIONES.-

Lo sabía, después de todo.

-GRACIAS.-

Quedó un pausado silencio entre las dos hasta que se escuchó el pito de un silbato anunciando que era hora de las bastoneras para entrenar.

-¡AH! YA ES HORA… ¿VAMOS?- sonrió.

-¿ERES PARTE DEL GRUPO DE BASTONERAS?-pregunté dándome cuenta de la vestimenta de la chica, llevaba pegados shorts y una camiseta rosada.

-¡SÍ! ¡NOSOTRAS ESTAMOS JUNTAS! ¿NO LO RECUERDAS?-preguntó incrédula.

-EH… ¡CIERTO NO LO RECORDABA!-debía darme cuenta rápidamente de las cosas que pasaban a mi alrededor antes de que perdiera la memoria, sino todos se darían cuenta de que no recuerdo mi pasado; sobre todo por Salazar. Daniel me ordenó no decirle nada acerca de mi memoria…-NO, YA NO ESTOY EN BASTONERAS.-

-Y, ¿POR QUÉ?-

-ES QUE NO PUEDO POR MI SALUD…-

-QUE PENA, ME HUBIERA GUSTADO ENTRENAR CONTIGO HOY, BUENO ME TENGO QUE IR…ADIOS.-dijo mientras caminaba a lo lejos.

Ya veo, con que el idiota ya tiene novia (Me hace sentir sola en este mundo …que alguien como él tenga novia) ¿Con que así son las mujeres que le gustan -.-? No lo culpo es muy bonita *suspiro*.Ya que, tengo que regresar a mi bus ¬¬…

Caminé hacia la estación de buses encontrándome con un lugar completamente vacío…

-NO PUEDE SER =.=….NO ME DIGAN QUE…¿¡SE FUE~~~~!?-grité con todas mis fuerzas con la esperanza de que el chofer se acuerde de mí y regrese ¬¬…-TENDRÉ QUE COGER BUS APARTE …NI MODO.-Me dije mientras caminaba hacia la salida del colegio para entrar a la civilización desconocida de la calle O.O….La verdad es que coger bus sola me daba miedo, porque tenía que sentarme al lado de personas extrañas que me miraban como bicho raro …ODIO ESO. Pero en ese momento no tenía opción -.-….

Paré el bus e ingresé, busqué el asiento más cercano y me senté a máxima velocidad, gracias a esto hice caer mi maleta y todo lo que llevaba dentro -.-….Olvidé cerrar el cierre de ésta.

Comencé a recoger todo lo que cayó con una tremenda vergüenza.

_-Todo el mundo está viendo mis vergonzosos cuadernos -.-….-pensé para mí misma.-Qué vergüenza…por eso no me gusta venir en bus aparte …-pensé sonrojada._

Mientras recogía mis cuadernos sentí una horrible sensación en mí.

_-¿Qué es esto?-Pensé mientras olvidaba la vergüenza, solté el cuaderno que tenía en mis manos y las llevé hacia mi pecho. Dolía…dolía mucho…pero… ¿Por qué?_

_-Esta sensación…la he tenido antes.-Pensé con decepción.-Es cierto. No importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado, sigo teniendo este vacío que duele.-Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos…Soledad…era uno de los sentimientos que recordé de mi vida pasada en ese instante._

_-¿Pero, por qué me sentía sola…?-resonó esa pregunta en mi mente seguido del bombeo de un corazón que latía con mucha fuerza.- ¿Qué es esto…?-me pregunté viendo hacia mi pecho._

Sentí una presencia al lado mío, regresé a ver aterrada. Era un chico con ojos azules, cabello claro y una dulce mirada.

-TOMA TU MALETA.-sonrió dulcemente.-NO DEBES CORRER O TE VAS A CAER, COMO AHORA.-me ofreció su mano y me acompañó al puesto inicial del cual se me cayeron las cosas. Se sentó al lado mío.

-TÚ… ¿ESTABAS AL LADO MÍO ANTES?-pregunté curiosa.

-SÍ. SUPONGO QUE NO TE DISTE CUENTA.-otra vez sonrió. Me asombré un poco porque tenía una sonrisa encantadora.

-E-ESO CREO.-me sonrojé por tener a tal persona al lado mío…parecía un extranjero.

-Y DIME, ¿POR QUÉ ESTABAS LLORANDO?-me miró preocupado.

-¿Y-YO? ¿L-L-LLORANDO?-señalé estúpidamente mi cara ¬¬…Actúo como idiota cuando estoy nerviosa.-N-NO…SOLO TENÍA ALGO EN MI OJO….-limpié los residuos de lágrimas de mis ojos.-¿VES?-

_(Que excusa tan corriente, ¿qué me pasa)_

-S-SOLO ES QUE ME COGIÓ EL SENTIMIENTO -.-…- _(¡Cómo si fuera sentimental =.=…¡Suena cursi!)_

-O…TAL VEZ ME DIO PENA POR LOS NIÑOS QUE VENDEN EN LA CALLE …_ (¡Eso que tiene que ver !)_

-O…-comencé a tartamudear

_(Rayos…ya la regué ¬¬…Va a pensar que soy extraña )_

Aquella persona comenzó a reír sin control.

-E…ERES…M…MUY CHISTOSA, ¿NO?-de sus ojos cristal comenzaron a brotar pequeñas lágrimas por el exceso de risa, seguido de un sonrojo un poco notorio. Congelé esa vista de él en mi mente, me quedé absorta de verlo, parecía un ángel…

¿Eh? ¿Ángel…?

Terminó de reír, pero después se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, parecía un tomatito a vapor.

-PERDONA…ME HE REÍDO HORRIBLEMENTE O/O…-viró su cara hacia otra parte.

-N-NO DIGAS ESO.-traté de consolarlo.-M-MEJOR DIME, ¿CUÁL ES TU NOMBRE?-cambié de tema.

-¿YO?-regresó a verme con curiosidad.

-S-SI…-¿dije algo malo -.-?

-ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ALGUIEN ME PREGUNTA MI NOMBRE.-sonrió dulcemente.

¿No me digas? Alguien como él…¡Debería tener a un montón de mujeres preguntando por él!

-¿ENCERIO? PUES YO QUIERO SABERLO.-dije tratando de consolarlo, no quería que se ponga triste por algo así…

-¿DE VERDAD?-su rostro se iluminó.-ME LLAMO DIEGO. MUCHO GUSTO, ¿CUÁL ES TU NOMBRE? YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO SABERLO.-Correspondió a mi sonrisa.

¿Quiere saber mi nombre O.O….? Hoy es un día muy raro -.-….

-MI NOMBRE ES ISABELA.-

-¿TE PUEDO DECIR BELA?-

-CLA-CLARO.-me sorprendió. Ya veo…es un poco extrovertido.

-¿A DÓNDE VAS, BELA?-Se entusiasmo tanto que parecía un niño pequeño.

-A-A LA ÚLTIMA PARADA.-Como explicarlo me da miedo pero, al mismo tiempo quiero abrazarlo…parece un osito de peluche cuando se entusiasma de esa manera. *Y dale con los osos ¬¬…*

-¡YO IGUAL!-exclamó.

-¿ENSERIO?-

-SÍ, ¿DÓNDE VIVES?-

-EN EL CONJUNTO CERCA DEL MERCADO.-

-¿DE VERDAD?-

-¿EH?...S-SÍ.-

-YO IGUAL.-

-¿EH….?-

Después de eso hubo un incómodo silencio (para mí) Ese niño extrañamente entusiasta vive en mi conjunto….

-¡SOMOS VECINOS!-Se balanceó sobre mí. Me abrazó y juntó su frente contra la mía, me miró a los ojos y me sonrió

Está muy cerca O/O.

-QUE ALEGRÍA.-susurró.

Comencé a reír descontroladamente y miré hacia otra parte tratando de disimular el sonrojo.

-¡YA VEO! ¡CON QUE ERES MI VECINO!-

_(Que me pasa…parezco lela =.=)_

_-_P-PUES…¡BIENVENIDO! ¡GUSTO EN CONOCERTE!-logré parar el sonrojo después de todo al gritar de esa manera, aunque a cuestas de eso la gente me quedara viendo como terrorista…

-MUCHO GUSTO.-sonrió.

El bus por fin llegó a su destino, es decir, a MI parada.

-B-BUENO ME TENGO QUE IR.-dije mientras me soltaba de él y corría a toda velocidad hacia la salida. Pagué el pasaje y me bajé; como por instinto comencé a correr aunque no tuviera prisa, pero con la suerte que tengo me tropecé y caí al suelo.

-DUELE…-dije mientras miraba mi herida, no era grave pero dolía mucho. En ese instante sentí unos brazos rodearme.

-DAME TU DINERO O MUERES.-dijo una voz ronca. Me quedé paralizada no sabía qué hacer.

-¡QUÉ ESPERAS!-me gritó, pero no me movía.- ¿CON QUE NO QUIERES COOPERAR? ¡YA VERAS!-estaba a punto de darme un golpe pero, alguien lo detuvo. Regresé a ver sorprendida.

-¿LE GRITASTE A BELA?-dijo una voz gruesa.

-¿QUÉ PIENSAS HACER?-dijo el agresor apuntando con un arma a Diego.

Diego pateó su arma, y comenzó a pegarle. Sin embargo aquel ladrón sacó un puñal y lo rozó en su piel un poco.

-¡DIEGO!-grité aterrada.

Él sonrió y le devolvió una patada en el estomago que lo dejó noqueado. Comencé a llorar de la angustia, me paré y corrí directamente hacia él.

-¿¡ESTAS BIEN!?-

-GRACIAS.-sonrió.

-¿POR QUÉ? POR MI CULPA… ¡ESTAS ASÍ!-dije mirando su herida._- _

_-¡Tengo que curarla!-me dije mientras corría hacia mi maleta. Pero me caí en el trayecto, había olvidado que también estaba herida. Me levanté y agarré la maleta, encontré una servilleta que no había usado, regresé hacia él y la enrolle en su herida._

-¿ESTAS MEJOR?-regresé a ver a su rostro y me asombré. Estaba llorando.- ¿TANTO DUELE?-dije mientras arrugaba mi seño…-POR MI CULPA.-

Sentí como sus brazos me acorralaron en su pecho, así logrando sentir su corazón el cual latía a mil….

_- ¿Qué…?-pensé._

-NO TIENES PORQUE CULPARTE.-

-P-PERO YO…-susurré.

-ESTOY BIEN.-me sonrió.-AHORA CREO QUE DEBERÍAMOS IRNOS, ÉL PUEDE DESPERTAR.-me dijo dulcemente.

-PERO ESTAS HERIDO…-

-NO IMPORTA.-dijo mientras me alzaba para cargarme.-TU ESTAS HERIDA, ESO ES LO MÁS IMPORTANTE.-me sonrió de nuevo.

_-Cada vez que me sonríe mi corazón se calienta y se tranquiliza… ¿Qué será este sentimiento?-pensé mientras cerraba mis ojos y me acurrucaba en su pecho para que no me viera con mi cara totalmente roja.- ¿Qué es lo que siento…?-pensé con dolor._

**FIN DE CAP**


	10. Amor no correspondido

_-Cada vez que me sonríe mi corazón se calienta y se tranquiliza… ¿Qué será este sentimiento?-pensé mientras cerraba mis ojos y me acurrucaba en su pecho para que no me viera con mi cara totalmente roja.- ¿Qué es lo que siento…?-pensé con dolor._

* * *

><p>"<em>Solo<em>_ fue un sueño, vive el ahora, recuerda que siempre estaré contigo." Extrañamente esas palabras llenaron de confianza el corazón de ella._

* * *

><p><strong>AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO<strong>

**POV BELA**

-O-OYE…-lo llamé.

-DIME.-

-¿POR QUÉ HACES ESTAS COSAS POR MÍ? ¿SI RECIÉN ME ACABAS DE CONOCER…?-hice un tono desinteresado pero, la verdad es que lo quería saber.

-PORQUE…-miró al cielo pensativo.-YO SOY TU VECINO.-me regresó a ver sonriendo.

-S-SOLO POR ESO.-me sorprendí por su sonrisa.

-AUNQUE NO PAREZCA MUCHO, PARA MÍ SIGNIFICA DEMASIADO.-me regresó a ver con ternura y sonrió de nuevo.

-T-TU…SONRÍES MUCHO, ¿NO?-correspondí su sonrisa.

-¿TU CREES?-

-S-SÍ.-

-ES QUE ALGUIEN ME ENSEÑÓ QUE EN LA VIDA HAY QUE SONREÍR Y SER FELIZ PARA PODER SEGUIR TU CAMINO.-volvió a mirar el cielo como si le estuviera agradeciendo.

-ESA PERSONA ES MUY SABIA.-dije mirando al cielo también.-SI TE PREOCUPAS POR TUS PROBLEMAS TODO EL RATO NO PODRÁS VER EL ARCOIRIS DE LA VIDA, ¿NO? -cerré mis ojos y supliqué que también pueda sonreír como él, sin mirar atrás…sería hermoso.

-TÚ ERES LA SABIA.-

-¿EH…?-Abrí mis ojos de golpe.

-¿SOLUCIONÉ TU PROBLEMA?-preguntó.

-¿PROBLEMA?-

-ESTABAS TRISTE PORQUE TE PREOCUPABA ALGO, ¿NO?-

Me sorprendió…él…pudo ver a través de mí…

Le sonreí con todas mis fuerzas, me hizo muy feliz…que haya pensado en mí y haya hecho algo al respecto…Estoy feliz de que piense en mí.

-GRACIAS, VECINO.-me levanté para darle un abrazo y transmitirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento.-AQUÍ YA NO TIENES PORQUÉ SEGUIRME CARGANDO, PUEDO CAMINAR SOLA…-me soltó y se arrodilló.

-¿EH…? ¿QUÉ HACES?-le pregunté. Tenía una cara cabizbaja pero, la levantó hacia mí rápidamente, cogió mi mano y la besó.

-ME ENCANTÓ HABERTE CONOCIDO; DE AHORA EN ADELANTE ERES LO MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ Y TE PROTEGERÉ.-sus ojos estaban decididos a ver a los míos con extrema determinación, tenían un brillo especial…sentía que me inundaba en ellos, era como ver las enfurecidas olas del mar chocar contra las rocas, resistiéndose a ser preso de ellas…

-Y-YO…-dije sonrojada.- ¿CO-COMO PUEDES DECIR QUE SOY LO MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA TI?-dije pasmada.- YO NI SIQUIERA RECUERDO A LAS PERSONAS QUE SON IMPORTANTES PARA MÍ…PERO, TÚ DICES QUE LO SOY… ¿POR QUÉ?- mi rostro se desilusionó… ¿Qué estoy diciendo…?

-PORQUE ERES CÁLIDA, ANIMADA Y SENSIBLE A LOS DEMÁS…POR ESO….-el viento comenzó a soplar con tremenda fuerza, como si no quisiera que yo sepa lo que él me quería decir…

-¿QUÉ…?-pregunté y él solo sonrió.

De repente sentí como la puerta de una de las casas del conjunto se abrió, regresé a ver quién era…

-TÚ…-dije sorprendida.

-¿QUÉ HACES AL FRENTE DE MI CASA? Y…-dijo el idiota mirando con desprecio a mi acompañante.-TÚ QUIEN ERES.-lo miró fríamente.

Él se acercó hacia Diego, con una expresión que daba miedo. Me dí cuenta de que se dirigía hacia Diego con intenciones malas, sin pensarlo dos veces me solté del agarre de Diego y me paré enfrente de él.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES?-dije amenazante.

-SALIR DE MI CASA.-dijo con sarcasmo.

-ESTA BIEN.-dije con enojo, odiaba esa cara de egocentrismo en él-VÁMONOS DIEGO…-le dije con malhumor mientras agarraba su mano y caminaba fuera de la vista del idiota_.- ¿Qué le pasa…? No tenía que poner esa cara de pocos amigos…no lo soporto.-pensé con enojo.-_

-POR DONDE ES TU CASA, YO TE LLEVARÉ.-lo regresé a ver pero estaba todo sonrojado.

-B-BELA…-dijo mientras observaba mi mano sosteniendo neciamente la suya con determinación.-P-PERDÓN.-solté su mano con vergüenza_.-Me descontrolé al verlo tan idiota que no pensé en nada más que irme de ese lugar…-me dije a mí misma._

-P-POR DONDE ES TU CASA.-dije evadiendo el tema.

-VIVO EN LA A-18.-

-¿EH…?-me sorprendí.-YO VIVO EN LA A-19…- _(¡¿De verdad es mi vecino?! O.O…)_

-¿DE VERDAD?-

-S-SI…-esquivé mi cara hacia otra parte-ENTONCES VAMOS A TU CASA…-

Los dos comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestro destino, de pronto me llamó la atención una casa que estaba totalmente iluminada con luces de navidad (incluyendo el reno que estaba en la azotea -.-…)

-VAYA…ELLOS SI SE LA TOMAN ENCERIO -.-…-dije recordando que en mi casa apenas había un árbol de navidad.

-¿NO TE GUSTA LA NAVIDAD?-me regresó a ver con un poco de tristeza.

-N-NO…NO ES ESO…ES SOLO QUE.-quedé en silencio.-SIENTO QUE LA NAVIDAD ES DOLOROSA PARA MÍ, AUNQUE HAYA PERSONAS ALREDEDOR MÍO, ALEGRES Y ENTUSIASTAS ¬¬ (miré directamente hacia él)…ME SIENTO RARA PENSANDO EN ELLA.-miré al cielo comenzó a oscurecer llevándose al sol consigo, como si quisiera hacerlo suyo y que nadie lo miré más.

-BELA ES MUY DELICADA Y SENSIBLE CON LAS COSAS QUE LE RODEAN.-me dijo mientras me sonreía.-PUEDE QUE EN EL PASADO HAYAS TENIDO MALOS RECUERDOS PERO…-se acercó a mí y cogió mis heladas manos-DE AHORA EN ADELANTE HARÉ DE TUS RECUERDOS FELICES Y CÁLIDOS.-me sonrojé de pies a cabeza…¿Por qué me dice eso O/O?

-¿E-EH…? O/O…G-GRACIAS _(¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa =.=?)_-oculté mi rostro para que no me viera sonrojada.

-Y-Y… ¿DÓNDE ESTA TU HERMOSA CASA?-

-AHÍ ._.-señaló a la casa con los renos…

-BUENO, NOS VEMOS.-besó mis manos y se fue.

-N-NO ME EQUIVOCABA CON LA CASA…=.=…-me dije mientras caminaba hacia la mía con pereza. Abrí la puerta con mis llaves y…

-¡HOLA, ÑAÑA!-me dijo un niño pequeño, estaba sentado en el sofá viendo televisión… ¿Bob esponja -.-?-

-H-HOLA-Hice un pequeño ademán de saludo y corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia mi madre.

-¡M-M-MAMÁ…! ¡QUIÉN ES EL DESCONOCIDO QUE ESTÁ VIENDO BOB ESPONJA EN LA CASA!-grité.

-¡CO-COMO QUE DESCONOCIDO! ¡ES TU HERMANO! =.=-

-¿EH…O.o….?-

-NO PUEDE SER QUE A ÉL TAMPOCO NO LO RECUERDES ¬¬'…PERO SI ES TU FAMILIA…-

-POR ALGO DEBE SER ¬¬…-sentí un golpe en mi cabeza.- ¡AUCH! ¡QUE PASA!-dije molesta.

-ES POR NEGAR A TU HERMANO…-

-O.o….COMO SEA.-

Me dirigí hacia mi cuarto y boté mi maleta a un lado…prendí la radio y comencé a cantar la canción que tocaba…y de pronto sentí una emoción.

Mientras cantaba sentí alegría y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar…eso quiere decir que… ¿me gustaba cantar? Me dije a mí misma.

Cuando se acabó la canción se puso otra, era una canción triste y también me la sabía…Era de un amor no correspondido. Tenía altos y bajos, era algo difícil pero eso a mí no me importaba porque extrañamente me sentía identificada con la canción. Mientras más cantaba mi corazón más palpitaba hasta que vagamente tuve un recuerdo. Seguí cantando, cerré los ojos y traté de reproducirlo otra vez…

Yo estaba delante de alguien cantando esa canción y mi corazón palpitaba a mil…sentía vergüenza pero, al mismo tiempo no quería desafinar delante de esa persona.

Quería que sonriera y me viera de nuevo como siempre lo hacía…pero… ¿Por qué…?

El amor que tenía no era correspondido…

Abrí mis ojos, había terminado la canción.

-¿EH…? ESTOY…LLORANDO.-me dije al ver mis lágrimas en mis manos, corrí al grande espejo que tengo en mi cómoda y me sorprendí…Tenía el seño arrugado y varias lágrimas corriendo por mi cara como si estuvieran exprimiendo mi alma.

-YA VEO…TENÍA UN AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO Y QUERÍA QUE CON ESTA CANCIÓN SONRIERA Y SEPA MIS SENTIMIENTOS…-me acosté en mi cama y sequé mis lágrimas.-ME PREGUNTO QUE HABRÁ PASADO DESPUÉS…-me sentí completamente mareada y caí dormida.

**FIN DE CAP**


	11. Tristeza en una tarde de fuego

.-YA VEO…TENÍA UN AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO Y QUERÍA QUE CON ESTA CANCIÓN SONRIERA Y SEPA MIS SENTIMIENTOS…-me acosté en mi cama y sequé mis lágrimas.-ME PREGUNTO QUE HABRÁ PASADO DESPUÉS…-me sentí completamente mareada y caí dormida.

* * *

><p>"<em>Algunos dicen que el orgullo mata el alma de quien lo tiene y la sinceridad de sus palabras pero, algunas veces puede matar mucho más que eso…" Esto era algo que Bela no sabía.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>TRISTEZA EN UNA TARDE DE FUEGO<strong>

**POV NORMAL**

-¡ISABELA!-se escuchaban los gritos de una mujer, mientras golpeaba frenéticamente la puerta de aquel cuarto.-¡ISABELA, LEVÁNTATE A COMER Y DESPUÉS A HACER DEBERES! =.=….-la mujer seguía tocando la puerta de aquella habitación y por cada minuto que pasaba más fuerte la tocaba.-¡ISABELA, TE HABLO!-la mujer con perseverancia seguía gritando a todo pulmón como si en un estadio de fútbol estuviera, tanto, que hasta sin voz se quedo y viendo aquella situación la mujer hizo lo que cualquier adolescente en su santo juicio odiaría…

Se escuchó como la mujer traía un tipo de llaves hacia la puerta…y comenzó a intentar abrir la chapa…se escuchaban las vueltas que daba a la llave y después el sonido se detuvo y todo quedó en silencio hasta que…la puerta se abrió, demonios la llave era la correcta ¬¬…

La mujer caminó lentamente hacia la cama de Bela trayendo con ella un vaso de agua y una vez que estaba enfrente de ella…hizo lo que todos ya suponen…tomó un trago del vaso de agua y gritó a todo pulmón…

-¡ISABELA, DESPIERTA QUE YA MISMO SON LAS 4 DE LA TARDE Y TIENES QUE HACER DEBERES!-

-¡SOY INOCENTE O.O!-gritó Bela a todo pulmón.

Bela sobó sus ojos recién despertados y miró cuidadosamente su habitación de izquierda a derecha hasta que llegó al sujeto que anteriormente había gritado brutalmente.-AHHHH…SOLO ERES TÚ MADRE =.=…YA VOY A COMER~~~-dijo mientras daba un largo bostezo y se levantaba perezosamente de la cama.

-RAYOS…YO QUE QUERÍA SEGUIR DURMIENDO…QUE SUEÑO MÁS EMOCIONANTE TUVE -U-…SI NO TUVIERA QUE HACER DEBERES…QUE REMEDIO ¬¬…-dijo mientras bajaba los escalones hasta que se encontró a inesperado huésped en su sala…

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES AQUÍ?! O.o…-gritó asombrada mientras señalaba a aquel desconocido.

-NO LE GRITES A NUESTRO INVITADO QUE VIENE A AYUDARME A COMPONER LA TUBERÍA, QUE TIENE UN DESAGUE ¬0¬-regañó la madre de Bela.

-¿DESDE CUANDO TENEMOS UN DESAGUE? ¡MÁS IMPORTANTE! ¡¿POR QUÉ EL?! =0=-señaló acusadoramente.

-PORQUE ERA HIJO DE UN VECINO DEL CUAL TENÍAMOS UNA AMISTAD DE AÑOS U.U…-Bela lo miró boquiabierta de arriba hacia abajo tratando de procesar la información.- ¿A QUE NO ES APUESTO? -^0^-dijo la madre de Bela totalmente sonrojada.

-TIENES UNOS GUSTOS MUY RAROS, MADRE ¬3¬…-murmuró Bela mientras desviaba la mirada.

- ¡UNA SEMANA SIN INTERNET =.=!-sentenció la ofendida.

-¡¿QUÉ?! =0=…¡MADRE HERMOSA, NO ME MATE ! ¡TODO MENOS ESO!-suplicó de rodillas la desgraciada…

-¿NOS ACOMPAÑAS A COMER, XAVIER?-cambió cruelmente de tema…aquella mujer…

-CON MUCHO GUSTO.-pronunció educadamente mientras caminaba hacia el comedor con una sarcástica sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿XAVIER?-preguntó Bela en asombro.

-SI, SE LLAMA XAVIER.-respondió la madre desde la cocina. Bela comenzó a recordar que siempre llamaba Casanova a aquel chico pero, no sabía cuál era su verdadero nombre…

-¿EH…? ¿VA A COMER CON NOSOTROS O.O…?-preguntó confundida.

-CLARO ES NUESTRO INVITADO.-dijo la madre de Bela desde la cocina.

Bela posó su mirada en aquel joven de pescadores rotos y camiseta gris ajustada al cuerpo, sin dejar nada a la imaginación y un cabello brillantemente revuelto.

_-Y este que se trae ¬¬… ¿Por qué se viste así?...Desgraciado Exhibicionista.-pensó con desprecio. _

Aquel chico se dio cuenta de la mirada enojada de Bela por lo que regresó a ver.

_-Hn… ¿qué me mira ¬¬?-pensó Bela arrugando su seño._

Xavier llevó sus manos a su cara y la estiró mientras sacaba la lengua, una auténtica mueca bien formulada U.U…

_-¡Desgraciado, sarcástico =0=!-gritó en sus pensamientos._

-ASÍ QUE, ¿CÓMO ESTAN TUS PADRES?-preguntó seria la madre de Bela mientras servía la comida en los platos tranquilamente. Audazmente aquel chico quitó sus manos de su cara e hizo una postura de un adolescente ejemplar.

-ESTAN BIEN, CADA UNO DANDO LO MEJOR EN SUS TRABAJOS…COMO SIEMPRE.-pronunció con educación.

_-¡Qué rápido =.=!-pensó Bela con asombro._

-QUE BUENO… ¿Y TÚ CÓMO ESTÁS?-preguntó interesada mientras dejaba los platos sobre la mesa.

-BIEN.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡QUÉ ALEGRÍA!-exclamó la madre mientras posaba una armoniosa sonrisa en sus labios.

_-¡Insisto, esta no es mi madre =.=…!-pensó con sarcasmo aquella que seguía observando la situación desde el suelo._

-Y TÚ =.=…-regresó a ver la madre a su hija quien se espantó de semejante cambio de actitud.- ¿SIGUES CON EL UNIFORME DEL COLEGIO? ANDA Y CÁMBIATE.-ordenó.

-SI…-Bela se levantó con pereza y caminó hacia su cuarto.

* * *

><p>-¡QUÉ ESTRÉS!-se quejó Bela mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto con candado.-YO QUE PENSÉ QUE IBA A TENER UN LINDO DÍA Y LLEGA ÉSTE PARA MOLARLA -.-…-dijo mientras abría las puertas de su closet y elegía las prendas que iba a vestir.-BUENO…QUE SE PUEDE HACER, IGUAL COMO DIJO MI MADRE ES UN INVITADO ESPECIAL, ASÍ QUE DEBO TRATARLO COMO TAL AUNQUE CUESTE UN POCO DE MI ORGULLO ¬¬…TAL VEZ CON ESTO MI MADRE ME PERDONE LO DEL INTERNET…(Eso espero)-<p>

Bela terminó de colocarse la ropa en el cuerpo y se dirigió hacia su enorme espejo para ver cómo estaba su cabello. Se hizo una mueca y cogió el cepillo más cercano. Cuando terminó dejó el cepillo a un lado, se miró de nuevo y se sonrió abiertamente; después con toda confianza abrió la puerta y caminó hacia el comedor.

* * *

><p>-¿ESTÁ RICA LA COMIDA?-preguntó la madre mientras observaba todas las expresiones de Xavier.<p>

-SÍ, MUY RICA.-sonrió con educación.

-¡AY, QUE BUENO!-exclamó con entusiasmo.

-YA VINE, MADRE.-pronunció una hermosa joven quien vestía unos cortos shorts y una blusa de tirantes rosada pegada al cuerpo, de su pelo había hecho una cola de caballo y estaba totalmente descalza. (Aunque odiaba la cola de caballo…su madre la obligaba a recoger su pelo en casa, decía que quería ver su cara ¬¬). El cuerpo de la joven se estaba desarrollando y gracias a la ajustada ropa que llevaba, esos cambios se notaron. Su pequeña cintura, su pequeño busto que aún seguía formándose con cuidado, sus largas piernas descubiertas y sus hombros ensanchados la hacían lucir muy atractiva y gracias a que tenía recogido el cabello se podía observar su tez más blanca. Las dos presencias en el comedor quedaron maravilladas por el cambio radical y después de un silencio de observación alguien se animó a elogiarla.

-¡ESA ES MI HIJA *0*!-gritó entusiasmada la madre de Bela mientras la miraba de arriba hacia abajo.-SIEMPRE SERÁS UN CAMBIO RADICAL EN CASA… ¡QUÉ EMOCIONADA QUE ESTA MAMÁ :')!-dijo dramáticamente mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-MADRE -.-…-pronunció Bela totalmente molesta.

-PERO SIGUES DESCALZA ¬3¬…-protestó.

-HN…¬¬…-_(Nada en esta vida es perfecto…-pensó Bela en sus adentros.)_

-PERO SIÉNTATE A COMER, HOY ME HAS SORPRENDIDO.-

_(¡Solo por eso me invitas a comer =.=!-pensó Bela sarcásticamente)._

Bela caminó hacia una de las sillas del comedor y se sentó al frente de Xavier. Bela miró fijamente a Xavier y éste la miró un poco impresionado, no se esperaba tal cambio de actitud en su ropa de casa, Bela desvió la mirada y comió lo que le correspondía. La madre de Bela miró decepcionada su comportamiento.

-¿CONOCES A XAVIER?-preguntó preocupada la madre.

-ES MI COMPAÑERO DE CLASE.-respondió indiferente.

-YA VEO… ¿SON AMIGOS?-

-NO.-

Un incómodo silencio se produjo en aquella comida. Bela terminó de comer la sopa, solo le faltaba el plato fuerte y el jugo. (Comía a toda velocidad O.O)

-¿POR QUÉ…?-preguntó decepcionada su madre.

-NO TIENE DE QUÉ PREOCUPARSE. NO ES DE GRAN IMPORTANCIA.-calmó Xavier.

-TIENE RAZÓN, MADRE. NO ES IMPORTANTE.-Bela dejó a un lado el plato que comía y miró fijamente hacia su madre.-ESTOY EMPEZANDO MI VIDA DE NUEVO Y PRETENDO CONOCER A LAS PERSONAS QUE CONOCÍA LENTAMENTE, YO…AÚN NO TENGO NINGÚN AMIGO.-pronunció algo triste.

-BELA…-miró su madre asombrada a su hija.- ¿QUÉ SOY PARA TI?- preguntó impaciente.

-ERES MI MADRE PERO…SOLO RECUERDO ESO.-dijo con dolor.

-B-BELA…-pronunció aún más impresionada.

-TODO A SU TIEMPO, TRATARÉ DE RECORDAR TODO DESPACIO…-dijo Bela, tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

-¿Y QUÉ PASARÍA SI NO RECORDARAS NADA? ¿QUÉ HARÍAS?-preguntó desesperada.- ¡NI SIQUIERA RECORDASTE A TU HERMANO!-gritó.

-M-MI HERMANO…-recordó.- ¿DÓNDE ESTA?-dijo mientras lo buscaba por la habitación.

-SE FUE A JUGAR CON SUS AMIGOS, VUELVE AL ATARDECER.-pronunció con dolor. Bela bajó la mirada y volvió a coger el cubierto para seguir comiendo.

-BELA…-pronunció la madre.-NO TE CULPES…NO FUE TU CULPA QUE HAYAS CAÍDO Y OLVIDADO TODO…-

Bela terminó el plato fuerte y tomó de un sorbo el jugo, aún con su cerquillo en sus ojos. Cogió los platos y caminó hacia el fregadero para lavarlos.

-BELA…NO TRATES DE RECORDAR TODO POR TU CUENTA, DEJA QUE TE AYUDEMOS. SOY TU MAMÁ…POR FAVOR…CONFÍA EN MÍ.-suplicó la madre a sollozos.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR? ¿QUÉ CONFÍE EN TI?... ¿CREÍSTE QUE TODO ESTE TIEMPO…NO HE TRATADO DE HACERLO?...-preguntó la castaña incrédula.

-BEL-.-regresó a ver su madre con mirada sorprendida a aquella presencia que yacía en la cocina.

-¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS CREES QUE PIENSA EN ESO TODO EL TIEMPO?!-interrumpió. Bela; cerró la llave del lavaplatos y alzó su rostro lleno de lágrimas, se las limpió y puso una amarga expresión en su rostro.

-GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA.-dijo instantáneamente y sin sentimiento mientras se alejaba del comedor para ingresar a su escritorio.

-¡BELA, ESPERA! ¡BELA!-gritó su madre mientras corría detrás de Bela, sin embargo Bela cerró la puerta del escritorio antes de que su madre pudiera entrar.-¡BELA! ¡RESPONDE, BELA!-gritó desaforadamente en llanto.-¡NO TE ENCIERRES EN TU MUNDO! ¡NO TE VAYAS DE MI LADO! ¡BELA!-suplicaba.

Mientras en el otro lado de la habitación se encontraba Bela quien lloraba silenciosamente.

_(Siento ser cruel…Perdóname, madre…pero…no me puedo acercar a ti, aún no puedo…Lo siento.-pensó en desesperación mientras cogía sus auriculares, se los colocaba en los oídos y alzaba todo el volumen posible para no escuchar los gritos de su madre, sabía que si los seguía escuchando no resistiría más y su corazón se desplomaría del dolor ante su madre. Por alguna razón su orgullo no se lo permitiría.) _

Después de un rato los gritos dejaron de oírse ya que, la madre de Bela estaba llorando en los brazos de Xavier, quién había visto aquella situación sin decir nada. Bela estaba haciendo sus deberes para distraerse de sus pensamientos, sin embargo sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas…por alguna razón su alma no quería parar de llorar, como si haciéndolo podría sacar todo el sufrimiento y culpa que ella tenía en sus entrañas.

Después de todo aquel espectáculo Bela terminó los deberes y limpió sus lágrimas, se quitó los auriculares y escuchó tras la puerta para averiguar si su madre seguía llorando, sin embargo no se pudo escuchar nada…

-¡XAVIER, AHÍ TE VA LA BALBULA!-gritó su madre a todo pulmón. El grito se escuchaba lejano, probablemente estarían en el patio. Bela se alivio, no quería ver a su madre en esos momentos.

Bela abrió la puerta lentamente y corrió en puntillas hacia su habitación. Abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación, entró y la cerró de igual manera. Tras ver su éxito, suspiró aliviada y se dejó caer en su cama, cerró sus ojos y apretó los dientes; rasguñó las sábanas con sus dos manos haciendo puño, demostrando el enojo que sentía por dentro.

-SOY IDIOTA.-pronunció sin expresión.

-HASTA QUE POR FIN TE DAS CUENTA.-insinuó una misteriosa voz.

Bela abrió los ojos como platos y regresó a ver hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Xavier se encontraba arrimado a su closet, cruzado de brazos y con una mirada muy seria hacia Bela.

-¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?-preguntó Bela con amargura.- ¿POR QUÉ NO TE VAS Y ME DEJAS SOLA?-escondió su ojos, los cuales estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

-TÚ MISMA ACABAS DE DAR LA RESPUESTA, PORQUE ERES IDIOTA; UNA IDIOTA MALCRIADA QUE NECESITA SER VISTA POR ALGUIEN MADURO, ALGUIEN QUIEN LA CORRIJA DE TODAS SUS ESTUPIDESES.- dijo serio.

-JE…-sonrió.- ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES? ¿TÚ QUE SABES DE MÍ?-dijo Bela amenazante.

-ESO TE PREGUNTO, NO SÉ QUIEN ERES.-Xavier caminó hacia Bela.- ¿QUÉ CLASE DE PERSONA LE GRITA A SU MADRE DE ESA MANERA?-preguntó.

-¿CONSIDERAS QUE ESE ALGUIÉN PERDIÓ LA MEMORIA?-

-LO CONSIDERO.-

-JE. NO ERES NADIE PARA OPINAR.-

-LO SOY.-Xavier levantó la barbilla de Bela suavemente dirigiéndola hacia él.-YO SOY ALGUIEN QUE CONOCE A TU MADRE MEJOR QUE TÚ, YO SOY ALGUIEN QUE CONOCE A TU FAMILIA MEJOR QUE TÚ… ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA GRITARLE A TU MADRE, DEJARLA LLORANDO Y SUPLICANDO DE ESA MANERA?

-NO SÉ QUIEN SOY…ESE ES EL PROBLEMA.-dijo Bela con una expresión sumamente triste.

-ENTONCES, SI NO SABES DEJA DE SER TAN ORGULLOSA Y ACEPTA QUE TE AYUDEN…IDIOTA.-Xavier la miró de la misma manera. Bela se impresionó de ver semejante expresión en él…

-¿Q-QUIÉN ES EL IDIOTA AQUÍ?- dijo Bela mientras derramaba un montón de lágrimas.- ¿P-POR QUÉ NO TE VAS Y ME DEJAS SOLA? ¿POR QUÉ…NO DEJAS QUE PAGUE MI CASTIGO POR HABER HECHO LLORAR A MI MADRE Y SUFRA SOLA…?-

-PORQUE YO TAMBIÉN SOY UN IDIOTA…ALGUIEN QUIEN NO PUEDE DEJARTE SOLA Y VERTE SUFRIR DE ESA MANERA…-Xavier la abrazó fuertemente, tanto que Bela se quedaba sin respiración; Bela sintió como Xavier también lloraba, por lo que ella correspondió al abrazo de la misma manera y las dos personas en aquella habitación lloraron sin parar.

_(Ahora me doy cuenta que él también sufría desde lo más profundo de su corazón, él también sufría; todo el tiempo que estuvo en la casa…sufría...fui tan idiota desde el principio que no me dí cuenta, tan egoísta y pensando solo en mí que…no lo vi a él…soy tan despreciable, pero él se niega a dejarme… ¿por qué?¿por qué tiene que sufrir por mí, si apenas lo acabo de conocer y lo he tratado tan mal?...¿por qué…?-pensó Bela mientras sus lágrimas caían con las de Xavier.)_

-OYE…-suspiró.

-DIME.-

-GRACIAS…POR TODO…G-GRACIAS.-susurró en su oído mientras caía desmayada en sus brazos. Xavier se impresionó pero alcanzó a sostenerla, regresó a ver hacia su rostro y sonrió.

Bela cayó dormida con una sonrisa en sus labios, parecía un alma que por fin había alcanzado la paz; un ángel que brillaba solo por el hecho de sonreír.

-ESTABAS TAN CANSADA QUE TE DESMAYASTE…-pronunció mientras acariciaba su rostro.-IDIOTA…NO TIENES DE QUE AGRADECER, YO SOY EL ÚNICO QUE QUIERE HACER ESTO.-

Xavier cargó a Bela hasta la almohada y la cobijó. De repente alguien tocó a la puerta.

-XAVIER.-pronunció la madre de Bela. Xavier se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta para abrirla.- ¿CÓMO ESTA?-preguntó preocupada.

-ESTA BIEN, SE DURMIÓ.-respondió con una sonrisa mientras dejaba entreabierta la puerta para que Bela no se despierte.

-QUE BUENO.-suspiró aliviada mientras regresaba a ver a Xavier.- ¿EH…?-dijo sorprendida.-HIJO MÍO, ¿POR QUÉ TIENES LOS OJOS ROJOS? ¿ESTUVISTE LLORANDO?-preguntó preocupada. Xavier simplemente sonrió a tal comentario y la madre de Bela lo miró con ternura.

-ERES UN MUCHACHO DEMASIADO AMABLE, ¿LO HICISTE POR ELLA?-preguntó agradecida.

-LO HICE POR LAS DOS PARA QUE NO ESTEN PELEADAS.-sonrió.

-A PESAR DE QUE OLVIDÓ TODO…TÚ… ¿QUIERES SEGUIR SIENDO SU AMIGO, CIERTO?-preguntó. Xavier solo la regresó a ver con tremenda tristeza.

-P-PERDONA, NO TE PREGUNTARÉ MÁS…PERO-la madre cerró sus ojos y agarró las manos de Xavier a lo que él se sorprendió.- TE PIDO QUE LA CUIDES EN MI LUGAR, TE LO RUEGO.-suplicó.

-NO TIENE QUE ROGARME, LO HARÉ POR SU FAMILIA.-respondió amablemente.

-GRACIAS, LA DEJO EN TUS MANOS. AUNQUE ELLA SEA MUY ORGULLOSA Y A VECES DESPISTADA; ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE QUIERE SER TU AMIGA DESDE EL FONDO DE SU CORAZÓN.-dijo la madre con una amable sonrisa.

Xavier simplemente bajó la mirada pero después la levantó y sonrió. La madre solo lo miró preocupada pero no preguntó más ya que parecía que aquel tema hería su corazón.

Después de aquella charla la madre de Bela acompañó a Xavier hacia la salida.

-GRACIAS POR AYUDARME HOY EN LO DE LA TUBERÍA Y EN LO DEL ENGAÑO TAMBIÉN, YA QUE ELLA ESCUCHABA ALTAMENTE LA MÚSICA CON SUS AURICULARES NOSOTROS PUDÍMOS PERCATARNOS CUANDO DEJÓ DE ESCUCHAR LA MÚSICA Y YO GRITÉ PARA ENGAÑARLA Y QUE SUBIERA A SU CUARTO, SABÍA QUE PASARÍA ESO; POR LO CUAL TE PEDÍ QUE SUBIERAS A SU CUARTO Y LA CONSOLARAS; YA QUE ESA NIÑA SIEMPRE LLORA SOLA SIN QUE NADIE LA VEA PARA NO PREOCUPAR A NADIE Y TAMBIÉN PORQUE SU ORGULLO NO LA DEJA. DE TODOS MODOS TÚ LA CONOCES MEJOR QUE YO…-la madre arrugó su seño por tal comentario.

-SE EQUIVOCA, USTED ES SU MAMÁ.-interrumpió. La madre regresó a ver sorprendida.-USTED ES SU MAMÁ Y LA ENTIENDE MEJOR QUE NADIE, POR ESO ME PIDIÓ QUE LA CONSOLARA, ¿NO ES ASÍ?-al final sonrió de la mejor forma que pudo, la madre de Bela comenzó a llorar hasta más no poder mientras sus pensamientos corrían dentro de ella.

_(Así es…yo soy su mamá, la que la ha amado tanto, sin embargo aún no he podido llegar a su corazón, ella no confía en mí aún, entiendo que es porque perdió la memoria pero…De todos modos, ella siempre ha sido inexpresiva al momento de mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, los oculta y eso está mal. He intentado de mil maneras llegar a ella pero, ella nunca me recibe, en cambio al muchacho que llevo en frente.-pensó mientras miraba fijamente a Xavier.- Este muchacho fue capaz de verla llorar y consolarla. Eso me da un poco de rabia y envidia ya que, mi hija abrió su corazón y confió en él, pero por otra parte me da una enorme alegría ya que, tiene un amigo en el cual confiar; y él…-sonrió.-…Este muchacho sé que la cuidará…por eso no me tendré que preocupar.-pensó con alegría mientras secaba sus lágrimas.)_

-DE TODOS MODOS GRACIAS POR TODO.-terminó la madre para sonreír abiertamente. Entonces Xavier se despidió de ella y caminó con desdén hacia su casa. Su expresión era cansada y totalmente devastada.

Llegó a su casa y abrió la puerta con sus llaves…

-LLEGUÉ.-anunció. A lo que se escuchó como un vidrio se partió, Xavier sorprendido corrió hacia tal dirección.

-¡¿NO TE DIJE QUE IMPRIMIERAS EL TRABAJO EN BLANCO Y NEGRO?! ¿¡CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN INÚTIL!?-se escuchó el grito de un señor totalmente enfadado. Un señor envejecido por tanto trabajo, totalmente calvo. Su expresión estaba llena de arrugas y venas saltadas de tanto estrés.

-¿SEÑOR?-preguntó Xavier inexpresivo.

-¡NO ME MOLESTES MOCOSO!-gritó mientras le lanzó un plato de porcelana, el cual se rompió en el hombro de Xavier.- ¿¡NO VES QUE ESTOY TRABAJANDO!?-gritó a todo pulmón.

-DEMONIOS…MALDITO VIEJO.-susurró mientras sostenía su brazo con fuerza.

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE?-preguntó amenazante.-AHORA MISMO TE LARGAS DE MI CASA.-protesto mientras lo empujaba hacia afuera y cerraba la puerta tras él.-¡VUELVE CUANDO SIRVAS PARA ALGO!-gritó desde adentro.

Xavier solamente miró la casa con desprecio y refunfuñó. Mientras caminaba sosteniendo su brazo, alcanzó a ver a un auto estacionarse en la cochera de su casa. Se impresionó un poco pero, su expresión volvió a ser la misma cuando vio quien salió del coche. (Tal coche era de marca, uno de los más caros del año).

De aquel coche salió una mujer, vestida de una forma demasiada elegante. Ella sostenía un teléfono celular.

-¡SÍ, ACABO DE LLEGAR DE LA FIESTA!... ¡SÍ, LO CONVENCÍ…AHORA VA A FIRMAR CON NUESTRA COMPAÑÍA!... ¡A QUE SÍ! ¡SOY LA MEJOR VENDEDORA QUE PUEDE HABER!...SÍ, NO IMPORTA QUE LLEGUE A CASA A ESTA HORA.-refunfuñó. ¡NI QUE FUERA NIÑA DE ESCUELA!... ¿QUÉ? ¿MI HIJO? ¿¡ESE BUENO PARA NADA!? ¡QUE ME IMPORTA! ES MÁS… ¿POR QUÉ ME HABLAS DE ÉL?... ¡OYE! SI SIGUES CON ESO TE COLGARÉ… ¿¡ENTENDISTE!?-la mujer colgó el teléfono y entró rápidamente a la casa, cerrando con llave la puerta tras ella. Xavier quedo viendo con indiferencia a aquella casa de nuevo y suspiró.

-NO HAY MANERA DE QUE SEA BUENO PARA ELLA…-dijo mientras observaba pensativo al cielo…-DESPUÉS DE TODO, YO…-no terminó la frase y siguió caminando, sosteniendo su brazo y caminando sin rumbo fijo en aquel atardecer lleno de fuego. Lleno de rabia, acompañando la tristeza de aquel chico que caminaba; y no pararía de caminar hasta encontrar el camino…

**FIN DE CAP**

**WAAAAA…HOY CREO QUE SI ALCANZO A COMENTAR AQUÍ XDDD… ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ EL CAP? ME CONCENTRÉ UN MONTÓN *_*….JEJEJEJEJEJE…ESTE CAP SE LO DEDICO A **ariana0203 **GRACIAS POR APOYARME DESPUÉS DE NO HABER ACTUALIZADO UN MONTÓN DE TIEMPO …ME HICISTE MUY FELIZ ^.^….JEJEJEJEJEJE…ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO :D…VOY A SEGUIR ACTUALIZANDO ESTA HISTORIA Y CUANDO TERMINE SEGUIRÉ CON LA DE GA O.O…(PERDÓNAME PERO NO ME PUEDO CONCENTRAR LO SUFICIENTE CON LAS DOS Y DESPUÉS ME DA PEREZA ACTUALIZAR XDDD…) GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME, DE VERDAD ARIGATOU~~~ ^.^…WUENOPS PRONTO SEGUIRÉ, ADIEU.**


End file.
